


When The Characters React

by Alinabarcelona



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Basketball, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Other, Post-Winter Cup, Reaction, Roommates, The Gathering, Training, Training Camp, Unexpected Visitors, kuroko no basuke reaction, playing basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinabarcelona/pseuds/Alinabarcelona
Summary: Two months after the Winter Cup, all schools and their players are back to normal training. Before it gets really serious that new school year and new students are coming, Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen and Rakuzan find themselves at a final training camp in Kumamoto. A month of training, friendships, a big surprise and a DVD box that will captivate you, awaits you here.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**-I dont own KnB-**

**Two months after the Winter Cup final**

It's a nice winter morning in Tokyo. It is very cold, but the sun is shining brightly and strongly down on the city. Thousands of people are on the way, some are on the phone while walking around the paths, others are in groups, either in school uniforms or students meeting in their free time.

Meanwhile, high school basketball players are training nearby at Seirin High. Although her trainer, Riko Aida, is not in the hall at the moment because she received a call a few minutes ago, the two teams, which will be the upcoming third graders and the upcoming second graders, will continue to play their mini-game. At the moment the youngsters are leading by four points. Even though the team won the Winter Cup two months ago and is now the champion of Japan, the players know that they cannot sit back. The opponents will come back stronger and now they are the hunted to beat, and they don't want to accept that. Especially when their opponents are the Kiseki No Sedei.

Five minutes later, the game is over with the better end for the first grader team. Sweating and puffing, the players Seirins sit on the hall floor and immediately fill up with a few liters of water and take a short break, because the game was, as always, very intense. The only one who still feels like it is the ace of the team, Taiga Kagami.

"Hey Kuroko," the redhead says to the light-blue hair lying on the floor. "One-on-one, who has ten points first." The person addressed looks at the taller one in front of him, without a look on his face, the smaller one lets his light understand that this idea was really idiotic. Listening to the conversation, Captain Seirins, Junpei Hyuga, is now interfering. "What should you expect from a Bakagami? Neh?" The baka looks at his Senpai with a scathing look, which, however, only pushes his glasses up unimpressed. Just when Kagami wants to start a counterattack, the hall door is opened ... and Riko Aida hops in. _Oh oh, she hops._ Everyone on the team knows exactly what that means.

.

.

After everyone has sat up and calmed down a little, it is time for Riko to bring them the good news for themselves. With a devilish smile she looks down on her team. _Oh it will be a dream._

"So gentlemen, do you know what I think?" The players look at each other in confusion and then at their coach. "At burger?" She suddenly rips a question out of her thoughts. "Fool, baka, you can never think of anything else, can you?" Riko asks the redhead. He just mumbles something and then looks back at his trainer.  
"Well, you know that a new school year will soon begin and with it a new competition. But please don't think about that now, because what I have to say has something to do with the current school year. "  
"Yo, but coach, we did everything, even the basketball idiot passed the tests," Shun Izuki and his vice-captain of the team throw in.  
"Oi, why always me, heh?", Kagami is now in the counterattack, but no one answers. Everyone knows that her ace is a fool when it comes to the motivation of learning, yet ... he has still made it.  
From their "discussion" the two are interrupted by a very loud cough that belongs to their coach.  
With a dark aura around him, Riko makes it clear, "If you don't stop with this idiotic subject right away, you will keep going until you collapse and can't breathe, did you understand?", Finally with a devilish grin she turns in the direction of the others who still don't know what to expect.

"In order not to torture you for too long - and no Bakagami, there was no torture here yet - I'll get to the point." Everyone is anxiously waiting for the statement. "I just got a call from the National School Basketball Association. You invited Seirin to participate in a month-long training camp in Kumamoto-shi. " With big eyes full of astonishment, her players look at her, she even managed to keep the hothead Kagami in silence. The only one standing there unimpressed is Kuroko-kun, he only stands next to his light with a small smile. "And Kuroko are you already on the move?" Kagami asks him now. The addressed student nods and then says: "But I think our coach still has something to say, right?" Riko looks at her wonder player in surprise. _Could it be? Does he already know ...?_ He nods to her that she should not only continue to speak, but also that he knows it. Wonder, in that sense it should not ...

"But that's not all, guys. We will not be the only participants in the camp. Five more schools will be there ... " "Who else?", She interrupts the voice of the idiot ace. _At some point, in the near future, she will kill him._ "Shut up! And let your boss finish, you fool. So ... the five other schools are all well known to you, because we played against everyone. Too, Shutoku, Yosen, Kaijo and Rakuzan will also take part in the training camp. The association provides us with the flight and the overnight stays. We meet at the airport on Saturday at six in the morning, everything else will be discussed during the flight. Oh, I can hardly wait, can't you? ", Hypocritically she looks around. Shocked faces and an impenetrable face are in front of her, but you can't see shock on the face, but also hidden joy. The first one who found his language again was Kagami. "So that means against Aoemine ... ohhhh, there is a fire burning in me right now, you can even ..." "BAMMM!", a fist lands on his face. No one but Hyuga stands in front of him "You miserable fool. Just think of the other fool, what is floating up there with you, nothing apparently! This is a training camp and not the Winter Cup, it means strengthening yourself and not holding new competitions. They are important when the time comes, so drive yourself down ... otherwise I will do it for you ", with an evil grin he turns his back on Kagami, who just mumbles again. "Whatever you murmur, you're not a marmot ... wait, where do I have my book, I have to write it down", Izuki intervenes again.

Aida Riko can only smile tiredly about the behavior of her group, but that's just the way they are best and none of them want to do without. Suddenly a big hand lies on her shoulder. Next to her is the team's founder, Teppei Kyoshi. "You're really looking forward to the camp, aren't you?"  
She nods in agreement. It will be a whole new experience. They know what it's like to be in the training camp with Shutoku, but with everyone else of the miracle generation ... it will be something completely different.  
"Akashi-kun had the idea," Riko turns surprised to Kuroko, who has stood on her right side and gave the meaning to the goings-on in front of him. Kagami, Hyuga and Izuki argued vocally as stupidly as the other was.  
"That ... eh ... well, that ... um I didn't know," Riko indicated. The phantom player now looked at her.  
"He had the idea at our last meeting."  
"For your birthday?" Asked Kyoshi. Kuroko shook his head, the two looked at him in surprise.  
"Since the Winter Cup, we all meet again often, especially when everyone is back in Tokyo. Two weeks ago, Akashi-kun had to go back to Tokyo for business and Murasakibara-kun of course came. We played basketball, and then Akashi-kun suddenly came up with this idea. And we all agreed. "Both of them looked at him with their mouths open. _So were the six, the initiators of this whole camp?  
_ "You were that? !" The exclamation was so loud that there was even a small echo in the gym. Of course, this also attracted the attention of the three brawlers, who were now also looking at their coach and phantom. Without moving, Kuroko nodded. "I apologize for not telling you beforehand, but yesterday we received the OK from Akashi-kun, that everything is regulated and we can now tell our teammates what we have planned." With a bow his trainer made her Kuroko clear that he was really sorry, Riko quickly wiped it away, she couldn't be angry with her main player.  
"Wait a minute ... plan, Akashi? Why do I feel the fear rising in me? "Asked Hyuga.  
"Captain, you don't have to be afraid of Akashi-kun ..." With a tiring but slightly relaxing smile he calmed down again until "As long as he doesn't get angry ..." Kuroko finished his sentence.  
"Oi, Kuroko, I'll let you go for punishment right away!" With a shocked look that you don't often see on the boy's always the same face, everyone else starts laughing. Even the light blue-haired man can't help but smile.  
Secretly, he's a little excited too. Even if the six had come together again several times, it would be something completely different if their teams were also involved.

With a last smile in the round, everyone present went in their respective directions in which they lived. And one thing was already certain.  
The sparkle in every eye will not go away so quickly.

.

.

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue and gave you an insight into the future course of the story.**

**Let's see how it goes in the training camp, but first you all have to go there - what will happen on the way there?**

**Be excited!**

**Greatings Alina :-))**

**PS .: Before the reactions to the anime start, I want to give a little introduction to the story. So you have to wait a little longer for the first episode and the reaction to it.**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning of a big reaction adventure ...

**-I Do Not Own KnB-**

**Tokyo Airport**

The Seirin team arrives in the huge waiting hall of the airport punctually at six in the morning. Each of the players is more or less drawn from the early hours. First of all, there is Koganei, who comes across only physically rather than mentally. Instead of Jokes, Izuki prefers not to say anything at all, because mentally he is far from awake. The first graders are still so sleepy that Furihata would have almost hit a barrier if Mitobe hadn't pulled him away in time and Kagami looks like a walking zombie and therefore also attracts the attention of some other passengers. His shadow, however, is the only one who has been in a deep sleep for a long time. Wrapped in a blue blanket, he sits on one of the chairs and sleeps soundly, like an animal in hibernation. Riko and the others have to resist a little smile, because somehow he looks really cute the way he sleeps there.

They are thrown out of their thoughts by a loud shout, which, by the way, also makes the other passengers start. A crazy blonde something comes running towards her, or rather, not on her, but on "KUROKOCCHI !"

Ryota Kise, his time the ace of Kaijo and the former student of Kuroko Tetsuya in Teiko times. Who also shows an abnormal affection for the phantom and thereby makes others doubt his mind. Before the blonde individual can run to his mentor, however, his captain Yukio Kasamatsu kicks him in the back. It is the usual dilemma when you are traveling with Kise and he meets Kuroko. With a fake jet of tears, the blonde ace expresses that his captain was very mean. "So mean, Kasamatsu-senpei", he howls now and draws the attention of Kagami's zombie appearance to himself and his baby-like behavior. Kasamatsu just shakes his head. _I just have to finish this camp and then I'm rid of it._ "Kise, one more sound and I'll tie you to the airplane wing, then you'll get some fresh air." "Senpeeeeeiiiii", and Kise is the center of the whole airport again. Not only Koganei and Furihata woke up from Kise's shouting, but also Kuroko, who was still deeply asleep. He gently rubbed his blue eyes and then slowly opened them. Since the sun's rays fell through the large windows from outside, it was very bright and his eyes still had to get used to the brightness. Slowly he looked at his teammates and the sounds that only a person very familiar to him can make.  
"Good morning mina issho ni (all together)."  
"Kurokocchi!" And Kuroko was already pushed into his seat.  
"Oi, Kise, stop strangling Kuroko," but Kagami's objection didn't work either.  
"Kise-kun ... I, please ... my ... no air", breathing heavily, Kuroko sat down properly after Kise reluctantly let go of him and now sat next to him - he moved Kagami to the other side, who was sitting over it complained of course.

"And, are you also curious what we can expect?" Asked Koji Kobori, the rest of Seirin, who now looked more awake than before.  
"Training, training and ... training," answered Hyuga.  
"We'll definitely have fun doing what we do, so ..." Kyoshi gave up his detection phrase. _Oh what would he be without this well-known sentence._ Hyuga just shook his head mischievously. Seirin's captain, however, was immediately taken out of his mind when a loudly grumbling Kosuke Wakamatsu came in their direction. Behind him, the rest of Touou trotted. Imayoshi, the former captain, grinned slightly and grimaced at the loud sound of Wakamatsu. Ryo Sakurai again apologized all the time, to different people, for the volume and at the very end Satsuki Momoi dragged her childhood friend and Touou's ace, Aomine Daiki, behind her ... who, you can say, didn't look any better as Kagami. _Even the zombie face and the gang are both on it.  
_ Arriving at the other two teams, Imayoshi apologized for Wakamatsu's outbreak, which apparently had something to do with Aomine, as usual, but was immediately interrupted by Riko, who made him understand that Kise had already taken care of it all were awake.  
However, he was not aware of any guilt and so a short but loud discussion started, which now also brought Aomine out of his "half-dead".  
"Oi, Kise you stupid, shut up otherwise I'll stuff it for you."  
"Eh, Aominecchi, are you still sleeping? It's a great day, isn't it? Right? ", Excitedly the blonde hopped back and forth in his chair and everyone wondered at that moment whether he was really right in high school and wasn't lost in kindergarten.  
"Kise-kun, please stop acting like a child, otherwise your Senpei will have a nervous breakdown and I don't think anyone here wants to," Kuroko said to his neighbor, who stopped immediately. How can he do it? Kaijo simply didn't know the answer. A sentence or word from the otherwise quiet player and Kise was calm.  
"Yo Tetsu. You are the salvation. I would have locked the idiot anywhere else, "Aomine now interfered in the" kise bullying ". This of course howled again, how mean the ace was and that no one would like him but his beloved Kurokocchi.  
"Anyone can turn it off, I can't take this bullshit anymore," last but not least Kagami had to add his mustard too.  
"Do you mean your own nonsense from which you want to free yourself, Bakagami?"  
"You have to know it, Ahomine!", The addressed one said to his opponent.  
"Ey baka, was that a request?", Aomine leaned down to Kagami, who had a big grin on his lips.  
"What do you think? And besides, don't call me BAKA you BAKA! "The other players looked at each other incredulously. Everyone just had the same thought. _Both are bakas!  
_ The argument over who is the more idiotic of the two continued until the two brawlers got their hands on their hips. It was none other than Kuroko. The teams looked at the phantom player in shock. _What could he do to these two crazy people?  
_ "Oi Tetsu!"  
"Kuroko!"  
"You are both idiots. Basketball idiots. You don't have to argue about that. Everyone can testify that you only have basketball in your head. Live with it and accept it. And now I want to hear no more about it. "  
The shadow looked at them intently and the look he gave them did not tolerate a contradiction. Kaijo, Touou and also partly Seirin were impressed by the shadow. _Apparently he can do a lot.  
Maybe we should lure Kuroko to us?_ Touou just didn't know how, but you can hope, right?  
Both lights looked at him, muttered something, and then were silent. Aomine sat next to Kise and Kagami leaned back in his chair.

After that it was quiet again. Individual talks were held. The coaches and captains in particular talked to each other. Izuki and Hyuga, on the other hand, had to stop Sakurai from apologizing to everyone for the argument that was still going on a few minutes ago. The others preferred to watch the four rainbow hairs trying to free Kuroko from Momois's grip and couldn't avoid being a little jealous. _What does he have that we don't have?  
_ Momoi Satsuki, however, was not easily rejected and ended up sitting on Kuroko's lap. He did not make a face, so you couldn't know what he thought of the situation. Kise, Aomine and Kagami could only shake their heads over it and finally left it at that.

"Sumimasen, unfortunately we could only come now," announced a voice and thus tore everyone out of their thoughts. Behind them was none other than Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of Teiko and the Kiseki No Sedei and today's captain of Rakuzan. Although he is no longer the absolute, his presence chills almost everyone's back. However, he is not alone. Shutoku and Yosen are also available.  
The first one dedicated to Akashi is Kuroko. "It doesn't matter, nice that you are there." Apart from Akashi and the other miracles, no one can see the small twitch around Kuroko's mouth. He is happy to have old Akashi back here.  
"Yo Akashi, what took you so long?" Asks Aomine.  
"We had a little Murasakibara candy emergency," the magenta captain replied.  
"What do you expect from him, nandayo", Midorima Shintaro, the best shooter of all, intervened.  
Meanwhile, the said continued to munch his potato chips without feeling addressed.

"Well, when everyone is there, we should slowly move to our gate, here are your tickets. We'll be on the plane for about two hours. From the airport in Kumamoto-shi we need a maximum of one hour by bus to the hotel. We will discuss everything else when we are in the hotel. Let's go! ", Riko asks the teams, which move one after the other to the gate.  
 _So now it's really going to be fun. I can not wait any longer. The players will definitely grow in this training camp._  
With a last smile, Riko looks at the different teams until she finally stands in line at the gate.

.

.

**Yeah ! The first real chapter is out now! Hope you like it.**

**The GOMs are back together. Lets go join them!**

**Best wishes Alina**


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue ...

**-I Dont Own KnB-**

**On the plane to Kumamoto**

After the teams got through the check-in, more or less, without any problems. Thanks to Akashi, who was able to convince Murasakibara to leave half of his confectionery in Tokyo and not take it on the plane, all the teams found themselves in their seats. Well, more or less, too. On the one hand there are Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga, the two "brothers" who sat down together and a group of three crazy fun heads, which consisted of Izuki Shun, Hayama Kotaro and Takao Kazunari. Everyone can imagine that laughs from this series came every second and lasted for minutes. The other passengers, including the three seat neighbors, who consisted of the only women from the teams and who already regretted having sat in these seats at all.

But the most awesome and breathtaking grouping of seats was the six players who were in the middle, surrounded by their other teams. The generation of miracles. Alone of them emitted so much eerie radiation that even the flight attendants and the other passengers were terrified. _How do they do it again and again?_ At least that's what their respective teams thought. The six players in question, however, did not notice their charisma because many of them had become tired again after sitting down in their seats. Kuroko was already deeply asleep again and used the shoulder of his former captain as a support, who in turn was still awake at the beginning, but after a while became as tired as his neighbor. Soon Akashi's head was leaning on Kuroko's. Meanwhile, Aomine and Kise argued quietly, luckily for everyone else. Because the latter could not sit next to his beloved Kurokocchi, he moaned at Aomine, who was sitting next to Kuroko, that he should change places, but the latter gave insults to the blonde rather than thinking of getting away from Tetsu. The argument between the two hollow heads continued until Aomine suddenly stopped saying anything. Because he was so sick of arguing with Kise that he just wanted to sleep. When Kise noticed this, he grimaced but decided not to do anything and finally fell into a deep sleep. Accordingly, only the green-haired Tsundere and the purple-haired candy monster remained. Midorima left eight pages of his book, but then he finally got tired. Before that, however, he saw that Kuroko and Akashi were slowly trembling in their sleep. Since the air conditioning system in the aircraft was on and brought this cold air into the greater area, this was not surprising. The green-haired man reached into his backpack, which he had to stand on his feet, and pulled out a dark blue blanket. By the way, his lucky item for the day. He unfolded it and placed it over the two sleeping players. Admittedly, they both looked cute, as if they weren't going to hurt anyone. The shooter knew that the opposite was true. With a last look at the two smallest players of their generation, Midorima also closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. _The morning had been kind of exhausting, he hadn't felt anything like it in a year._ The Mampf Monster, on the other hand, was surprisingly the only one who didn't fall asleep immediately. Apparently he wanted to finish eating his bag of chips. _How many was that now?_ When he finally finished this, he looked at the others in his row, and when he noticed that everyone but him was sleeping, he decided to do the same. Soon the other teams heard, from this series only a slight snore from Aomine and Murasakibara.

Distracted by the noise, Shutoku's Point Guard, Takao, turned around in his seat. What he saw there simply had to be captured on a picture. So he pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and fixed the camera on the picture in front of him. But before he could pull the trigger, Izuki pulled his elbow back, who wanted to know what he was doing.  
"Just turn around, this picture ... ahahah ...", Seirins Point Guard sat up and looked at the row behind him. The image that played out in front of his eye also made him take out his smartphone. While they were taking the pictures, they could not hold back their giggles and so it happened that all the other teams, even the coaches, huddled around the row with the miracles to catch a glimpse of their kohais. However, these did not notice anything, but slept soundly. The picture they gave for the others was really cute.  
Murasakibara was sitting in the aisle, Midorima had his place next to it, and it looked like he had "fallen" his head against the giant's torso at some point and was now sleeping soundly. The purple-haired, on the other hand, slept on his lap with an empty bag of chips, his left hand still in the bag, and snored in front of him.  
On the other side of the hall there was an equally crazy picture. Kise who was almost lying on Aomine and hiding his face in his sweater. The dark blue-haired didn't notice anything at all. His mouth was wide open and a little bit of his spit ran down the corner of his mouth. In addition, his snoring tones dragged on so long that the other teams wondered how the five could take it and could continue to sleep peacefully. But if that was crazy, the last duo they turned to was a picture that was totally crazy and unimaginable on one side and just really cute on the other. The two smallest members of the wonder generation had their heads together. Kuroko was practically on Akashi's shoulder and the redhead was on his head. Both slept calmly and deeply. But what amazed everyone was the little smile that both impenetrable boys wore on their faces. _It is the first time that none of the six simply has an awesome or creepy aura around them, so we can finally exhale._  
"How calm they are, as if they wouldn't do anything to anyone," Riko said.  
"But they also need sleep. They always give everything, whether at tournaments or training. The fact that we see them like this is something special, "Kiyoshi added.  
"The way I see the stupid guy that way ... I think I'll totally wind him up with it - then I would have burned to his stupid magazines, this picture to bring him to training, hehehe", Wakamatsu intervened. Thereupon he got back only a narrow-lipped grin from his former Senpai, Imayoshi. He was still not so sure whether the blonde was such a good choice for the captaincy, especially because he couldn't stand Aomine for death - but who could?  
"We should get back on our seats, we are already over half the distance. And besides, we should let the six continue to sleep, otherwise they will still show their "dark" side. "With a smile on her lips, Riko turns back to her seat. The others are slowly taking their places again, only one person is still there. The pink-haired former manager of Teiko stands in front of her best friends with huge glittery heart eyes. Her gaze focused only on one person in the row. Her beloved "Tetsu-kun". The trainer von Seirin noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on, you already have a photo of him - and I'm sure you will have more. In the training camp you have enough time to watch him. "  
"You are right. But ... haaaa ... Testu-kun, it's just wonderful. "With red cheeks and a thousand-watt smile, the Touou manager turns and plops down on the seat next to Riko.  
 _In this training camp I have to get closer to my Tetsu-kun - whatever the cost._ With a sure-fire grin, she crosses her arms and just barely restrains herself from laughing devilishly. Riko, on the other hand, can only look at her doubtfully. Not only are the Teiko boys crazy, but apparently their manager too.

Akashi woke up fifteen minutes before landing. He didn't know how long he had slept, but it seemed like an eternity. Slowly he opened his eyes, looked to the left and saw Midorima and Murasakibara sleeping, on his other side his former teammates were still sleeping. He shook Midorima's shoulder lightly.  
"Midorima wakes up. We'll land soon. "The person opened his eyes and then looked to the right, only to look into Akashi's face, which had a slight grin on his face.  
"Can you please wake Murasakibara, I'll wake the others." With a nod from the green-haired man, Rakuzan's captain turned to his seat neighbor. He was still sleeping soundly and now he had drawn the blanket that previously covered him even closer.  
"Hey Kuroko. Wake up. We'll land soon. "The light-blue haired mumbled something to himself, but when Akashi shook him tighter he finally opened his eyes.  
"Oh, good morning Akashi-kun. Are we there already? "  
Akashi gave the answer with a nod.  
"And rested?"  
"Yes, I slept very well, thanks that I was allowed to use your shoulder as a support."  
"Always. Now I should wake the two next to you, or do you want to do that?"  
Kuroko looked quickly at his counterpart. Aomine and Kise. _Should he really indulge in this effort and wake these two up, or should he leave the Akashi-kun to chastise the two already?_

"Do what you want with the two. Then I have to calm them both down, that's enough for me." With a last short nod and a devilish grin on his lips, he now turned to his soon-to-be victims.  
 _Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun!_

**And that was Chapter Two. I know the story is slowly starting to roll. I hope that doesn't bother you too much. The real story only comes when they are all in the camp. Until then, please be patient with the story and me.**

**I'm also sorry that you had to wait so long to read a new chapter, but unfortunately I don't have time to write every day. Nevertheless, I would be very happy if you continue reading the story.**

**Have a nice rest of the day and until then ...**

**Best wishes Alina**


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here ...

**-I dont own KnB-**

**Arrived in Kumamoto**

If you can say one of Akashi Seijuro, it's that he's scary. And really scary. Even Imayoshi had to admit that. Even though he has returned to his old self, he can always bring out this page. And that's exactly what Aomine and Kise had to experience.  
The two players just mentioned simply didn't want to wake up. At first the redhead found it almost amusing, but when Aomine suddenly let go of the sentence "Let me go on sleeping, you idiot", the mood changed suddenly. And not only the teams noticed this, but also the other guests on the plane. Akashi breathed once in and out once. _He wanted to stay calm, it would be a real shame and embarrassment if he now ... wait, he has an idea._  
The redhead slowly leaned down to the two sleeping fools with a devilish grin on his lips. He began to speak softly but loud enough for both of them.  
"I know you want to continue sleeping, I can understand that very well. But we have to get out of the plane slowly. And if you dare not listen to me, then ... AOMINE - I know where you keep your dirty magazines hidden and KISE - I know where you have your hair shampoos - you really want a month without your loved ones Things get along. Because of me. Then go on sleeping. "And the moment he finished speaking, both players jumped out of their seats, screaming, gathering and running towards the exit without paying attention to the others around them. Just so far from to be their terrible former captain as possible. Frozen by the scene presented, the other teams were in awe. Apart from the other wonders Akashi and the Rakuzan team knew, everyone else's mouth was wide open. Neither Touou or Kaijo knew what had just happened.  
 _He definitely has to teach us that, the two teams thought._

Loaded with backpacks, bags and suitcases, after they came out of the Kumamoto airport hall, they finally went to the stop of the "Kumamoto Airport Limousine Bus", which would take them all to the "Hotel Nikko Kumamoto", where they would do that will spend the entire camp and it is not far from the sports facilities where they will all train in the coming weeks.  
"The bus should come in ten minutes. Is everyone there?" Riko raised her voice. There was a nod from everyone present.  
"Please stay with your teams, not that you suddenly sit somewhere else and do not know when we will get out," Rakuzan's coach Eiji Shirogane now also indicated, while he looked at Hayama Kotaro with narrowed eyes, who apparently knew exactly what his coach wanted him. Y _eah ... there was this incident ... before the semifinals in the Winter Cup ... then he suddenly got lost in Tokyo - but he doesn't want to expand it now._  
"Coach," came Akashi's voice, which was a little further away, along with his former Teiko team members, from the right, "if we sit back, could we still sit together?", pointing he gave his okay to his five friends, who were waiting to look at their respective coaches. With a sigh and a quick look at his colleagues, they gave their start. _You are already starting to form a team, but we only wanted to do that at the camp?_ A final nod from the coaches and the six teenagers were almost shining. _What are we going to do with them_? The teams were finally taken out of their minds when the bus arrived at the airport a few minutes later. Since many of the passengers were driving the taxis, the bus was filled by the six teams alone, with only four other passengers in the front, so Akashi was really lucky, or rather right, that he sat with the other five in the back of the bus, the last row close men Murasakibara, who had almost half eaten his second bag of crisps, Kise, Kuroko and Aomine were busy. This time Kuroko decided to sit between the two pears because he wanted to avoid public controversy and the resulting anger. So at the end he was fully chatted by Kise and used by Aomine as a back support, who had already fallen asleep again and was now taking up two more places. Midorima and Akashi placed in front of them. The latter took a clipboard out of his sports bag. Apparently he had already made his own plans for the training. Midorima swallowed when he looked at the notes.  
"So you really have to torture us really. Is our training not enough? ", He asked carefully. The other person just grinned mischievously.  
"Midorima, this training is not only important for the others but also for us. Don't forget we're playing Inter High again this summer. Every team will be stronger then, and we, as the strongest schools, have to defend our places, "he finally admitted. Midorima looked at him with his mouth open. He hadn't heard anything like that from his former captain's mouth for a long time. _So Kuroko really did a miracle. Akashi as we know him is really back._  
Midorima nodded to the redhead and let Akashi quietly explain what they were going to do in this training camp and what he had prepared.

After an hour, the six teams finally stood in front of the hotel, where they will now "live" for a month. Hyuga swallowed. He had never seen such a huge hotel from the inside, and it is apparently supposed to be a four-star hotel. Kiyoshi, who had noticed Hyuga's doubts, put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on captain, go ahead ... and don't forget - always have fun."  
"Don't upset me on the first day," Seirin's captain said grumpily.  
"Hyuga as ever," laughed Kiyoshi, but was finally interrupted by Yosen's coach Araki, who announced that the players should hurry up, because they are already expected.  
When they entered the lobby, they saw what that meant exactly. Not only did the lobby take some players' breath away from having never been to such a fancy hotel before, but also because of the staff that stood in front of them. The only ones left unimpressed were the miracle players who had been to Hawaii and stayed in a five-star hotel through Akashi, and Kagami and Himuro, who knew even bigger hotels from America.  
Finally, the director of the hotel stepped forward and bowed to the guests as a greeting.  
"Then, as announced, they are probably the basketball teams. We are really looking forward to welcoming you and wish you a wonderful stay. All public places in the hotel are freely accessible. Do we want to start with the rooms then? I heard from their association that there were only three female guests, so I wanted to ask if it would be okay for them to get an apartment room from us with two bedrooms. "The director looked at the women, who were looking at them and then nodded to the older gentleman in front of him.  
"It won't be a problem for the male guests. Here they all decide how the division is. Then please get your room card from reception that you need to open your room. So I say goodbye to all of them and wish you a nice stay here in Kumamoto-shi ", so he bowed to everyone again and then went in a different direction.

"Well then everyone first sit down, we will now start with the distributions ... and if there is something to complain about our room distribution - you know what threatens you then. Alright? ", very sweet, but with a threatening grin on her lips, Riko completed her sentence. Seirin and Shutoku were terrified by the sweat of fear on their foreheads - they knew how Seirn's trainer could be. Everyone else just nodded.  
"Good. Then let's get started. Since we want to get the teams used to each other, you will be mixed up. So it happens that different teams will share the same room", Katsunori Harasawa indicated to the individual players. They already suspected that, so they nodded in understanding.  
"Let's get to room one. This is shared by Tsuchida Satoshi and Shinya Nakamura. Room two get Kimura Shinsuke and Susa Yoshinori. Room three has two rooms with two beds each, Hyuga Junpei, Kasamatsu Yukio, Otsubo Taisuke and Imayoshi Shoichi - determine yourself which room you want. Mayuzumi Chihiro and Liu Wie will be in room four. Room five is also a double room. Izuki Shun, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Fukui Kensuke and Hayama Kotaro get this. You, too, please divide it up the way you want. In room six there are also two rooms, which are used by Kobori Koji, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Okamura Kenichi and Nebuya Eikichi. Room seven is occupied by Koganei Shinji and Hayakawa Mitsuhiro. The following three rooms are double rooms again, so Kiyoshi Teppei, Wakamatsu Kosuke, Mibuchi Reo and Furihata Koki get room eight. Mitobe Rinnosuke, Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi and Sakurai Ryo share room nine. The penultimate room will be occupied by Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, please don't be surprised why a bed remains free, the association has already reserved this for someone else. And now we finally come to the last room. The association ordered this on request. This has three bedrooms each and has been reserved for the last six remaining players", thus Eiji Shirogane ends the distribution of the rooms and looks into shocked faces. _What is going on now?_ Suddenly a whisper goes through the rows.  
 _"That means you're in a room?"_  
 _"The reunion of the year, I would say."_  
 _"The room is guaranteed to explode from over-dimensional force."_  
 _"Should I rather free Kuroko from these idiots?"_  
The whisper is interrupted when Genta Takeuchi, the coach of Kaijo, raises his voice for the first time.  
"Enough now. You can be amazed later. Finally go to the reception, get your tickets and we'll meet again for lunch in one of the dinner rooms. Now go on. I need your rest from you, "Kaijos Coach stomps to the reception mentioned and has disappeared faster than lightning.  
After that, everyone else makes their way to their respective rooms. All with one thought in mind. _Well that can really become something._

When they arrive in their rooms, most players set about clearing their sports bags and exploring their rooms. They also talk a bit to each other, especially what will happen tomorrow, because there they will go to their training hall.  
Unlike most, the rooms of Kagamis, Kiyoshis and the Rainbow Troupe are more chaos than quiet.  
In Kiyoshi's case, he has to tell Wakamatsu in long tales of how Seirin manages to keep Kagami under control because it ticks almost like "Ahomine". Then there would be the room of the aforementioned Kagami. In this room it is quieter, especially because Kagami and Himuro managed to convince Takao to just wait until the guest who still came into their room showed himself, but they too are secretly very curious who it will be.  
"I mean, everyone we know somehow is already here, or did I miss someone - and actually I never overlook anyone else," begins Takao.  
"Everyone is here. Maybe it's some intern or something", Kagami finally shrugs. Himuro agrees.  
"We'll see who it is soon, or we'll ask our coaches right away, maybe they'll know who's coming."  
"Really, I don't want to share a room with a creep," Takao admits.  
Kagami and Himuro look at each other. Takao notices this and asks, "Hey, what is it?"  
"You have experience with creeps, don't you?", Grinning mischievously, Kagami now gives him the thoughts of the two to understand the black-haired. Takao, on the other hand, thinks for a moment and then laughs out loud. When he has calmed down again, he admits to his two neighbors understand: "Oh Shin-shan is a creep in his very special way, but more like a tsun tsun."  
"Heh?" Kagami understands nothing again and smit explains to Himuro that Midorima belongs more to the genus of the Tsundere. A person who doesn't show any emotions correctly from the outside but has a big heart inside.  
"Midorima and a heart? If that's true, I'll run a hundred laps around the block. "  
Takao and Himuro take a look and know exactly what they are going to do now.  
"Ok Taiga, then read us bet."  
"Wh ... what? ... Nenene ... hehehe ... ", he shakes his head carefully.'  
"I didn't mean it like that, it was just ... um," but Takao interrupts him.  
"If at the end of this camp you see that Shin-shan has a heart, you will run these laps, but if we are wrong, we will run a hundred laps around the complex."  
Kagami looked at Shutoku's Point Guard doubtfully, but then a confident grin stole on his face.  
"Come on then. I'm ready!"

In the last room, the room of the six more or less miracles, green-haired Tsundere got a sneezing fit after the next.  
"Midorima-kun do you need a handkerchief?" Came Kuroko's voice suddenly. The mentioned shooting guard shook his head and thanked the phantom briefly.  
"So who's sleeping with whom?"  
"Dude, you idiot, stop talking like that! That really didn't sound right now! ", Aomine pointed out to the blonde.  
"But I'm so excited, Aominecchi. It's been so long since we were all in a training cam together." A bright smile graced Kise's face since he learned that they would all share a room together.  
"I really do ...", Kuroko wanted to start, but two crazy people interrupted him immediately.  
"I'll share the room with you!" Aomine and Kise exclaimed at the same time and then looked at each other with flashes in their eyes. Kuroko, on the other hand, could only give a short "Hmmm" before being pulled by Kise's arm on the left and Aomine's on the right .  
"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun ... can ... you ... please ..."  
"Kurokocchi, you want to be in a room with me and not with this grumpy hillbilly - su"  
"Ehhh? Yo Kise, you idiot, don't talk about me like you idiot "  
"What? I'm not a fool, you're one ... "  
Kuroko stopped listening after the first few minutes, actually he really wanted to be in a room with Aomine because they had always shared a room in the middle school training camps, but he didn't want to disappoint Kise either. He must have ended up in a bind. His thoughts were ever interrupted when her red-haired captain raised his penetrating voice.  
"Kise, Aomine, let go of Kuroko immediately or do you want to tear out his arms? Then neither of you could play basketball with him anymore, would you like that?" The two addressed immediately let go of the light-blue haired.  
"I think the best thing of all would be if you both share a room, then Kuroko doesn't need to worry about you or have to play the baby-sitter of one of you," Akashi continued. Kuroko made a relieved sound that caught the attention of the two larger players and also Midorima and Murasakibara.  
"I think Akashi-kun is right. Unfortunately there are no triple rooms, then it would have been easier, but I hope you can come to a room without me. Can you promise me? "  
The blonde and the dark-haired gazed at the floor, then looked at each other and then looked at the light-blue haired. He looked at them both with a small, sly smile.  
"Okay, we promise you, but then you have to be in a team with us in our first training session," Aomine said.  
Kuroko smiled a little wider than before and finally nodded in agreement. Akashi made a small smile as well. Again averted the war, luckily.  
"Well, then I would say: Midorima and Murasakibara you take a room and Kuroko and I the third."  
Midorima opened his eyes in shock.  
"Akashi, you can't do that to me. Do you actually know what makes Murasakibara tick? "  
"Of course I know that, Midorima. Please accept it, maybe you will learn something new about each other and your arguments will finally stop? "  
"Should I choke on plastic bags? And all the crumbs? AKASHI ! "  
"MIDORIMA! Just accept it! We should finally settle our differences and that's why I divided you so that those who always had differences with each other will now share a room to settle them. Are we clear?"  
"But ..." But a look from Akashi and Midorima was silent. Then he nodded and then disappeared with a "Woe I see a crumb in this ro  
Akashi and Kuroko meanwhile went to their room and Kuroko was amazed. The room was not very big, but the colors alone made the room regal.  
"I hope you agree that I decided that easily," Akashi pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"I totally agree, I just feel kind of sorry for Midorima and Murasakibara," Kuroko smiled.  
Even Akashi couldn't help but smile.  
"They'll get along with each other somehow, and if not we'll just lock them up in their room until they settle their argument. Very easily."  
"You have to know."  
"I know everything."  
"Also who is the guest who is with Kagami-kun in the room?" Asked Kuroko thoughtfully. Akashi looked at Kuroko. He also couldn't name a name. So he shook his head.  
"Not even I can really know what the association is planning."  
"We'll see, maybe it's someone who is supposed to monitor our training," Kuroko now revealed his thoughts.  
"Yes we will see. Now let's unpack it and let the others know. We don't want to be late for dinner. "  
"Hai, Akashi."  
And so they both quietly started cleaning up their things until it was time to go out to eat.

**So that was the fourth chapter. Everyone has arrived in Kumamoto and has been allocated their rooms. Be curious how it goes on.**

**Best wishes Alina**

**.  
.**

**Here are more impressions (pictures):**

**Airport Kumamoto:** .de/pin/28147566411380871/

 **Outside Hotel Nikko:** .de/pin/28147566411380877/

 **Lobby:** .de/pin/28147566411381243

 **Rooms/Suits:** .de/alinaschen/fanfiction/

**All Pictures are from: /japan/kumamoto/hotel-nikko-kumamoto**


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock moments for two of them ...

**-I dont own KnB-**

**In one of the dining rooms**

All teams and their trainers arrive in one of the hotel's restaurant rooms just in time for the lunchtime. The players sit in different small groups, or in their teams, distributed in the room. When Maasaki Nakatani, the coach of Shutoku, looks into the room, he is surprised to find that not all players are there. Because exactly, a group of six different hair colors was still missing here. It was kind of clear, wasn't it?  
Riko also noticed this and now she was sitting at the coaching table and around her you could see the dark purple cloud of anger. I'm going to kill them all, of course! Can't they even hear ?!

"Where are Kuroko and the five cracked up, actually?" Kagami now spoke into the room and thus what everyone else was wondering.

"Definitely still in their rooms. They are all guaranteed to come in here right now, "replied Himuro when asked by his" brother ".

"Let's start getting our food. They will all be coming soon, "Kiyoshi said.

With that, apparently, everything was said and one after the other, the players set off for self-service.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the hotel**

"You are all fools, no idiots, no both together. If I had listened to Oha-Asa, I would never have come. Crabs will face chaos today - and see, there you are! ", moaned a green-haired Tsundere something.

"OI MIDORIMA! Who's the idiot here?" Aomine shouted back.

"Apparently you! Who said he knows where to go," Midorima replied.

"Why do you trust me too ... hmmm?", grinning mischievously, Aomine turned to Midorima, who was walking behind him.

Kuroko and Akashi, who found this discussion very amusing, but who were beginning to worry whether the six would ever find the restaurant, could only smile. On the way to the restaurant they were looking for, they were looked at by various other hotel guests because of this dispute, in which Kise was also involved beforehand. An older lady had even asked if the three gentlemen were having a relationship dispute, which in turn served to make Midorima angrier.

"Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, please be a little quieter, we are not the only guests here," Kuroko indicated. The two people in turn looked at the light-blue haired man who is currently walking next to Akashi and threw him a reproachful look.

"Kuroko," Midorima said with suppressed anger, now angry with the phantom of the group. Immediately another voice intervened. From none other than the red-haired former captain of the Kiseki no Sedei. Akashi Seijuro.

"But Kuroko is right, Midorima. You have been making a huge and very loud theater since we left the room. Even I'm embarrassed - and that rarely happens. "

Both fighters looked at their former captain. The latter looked at them intently - that they recognized that he would not tolerate their behavior any further, and that if they didn't stop, he would do something about it. And honestly? None of them wanted that.

"We're already going to stop," they both admitted.

The group of six continued on its way.

"It should be the restaurant now, right? I'm hungry. I don't want to go anymore. It's all so exhausting ... ehhh, "said a sluggish voice from the back, which belonged to none other than Murasakibara. Kise was also about to starve, he hadn't eaten since this morning. He was much too excited, to finally see everyone again, he had completely forgotten about the food.

"Then let's just have a look." The blonde opened the door, unfortunately there was no lettering on the door, so nobody knew what was hidden behind it.

"We shouldn't do that. The restaurant is described, we just haven't found it yet, and more ... ", but neither Kise nor the Aomine behind him listened to Kuroko's objection and, when they opened the door, experienced the shock of their lives. The shock was in her whole face and neither of them moved. Kise's eyes grew bigger and bigger until tears streamed down his face. Aomine's eyes grew wide and then there was a dangerous glitter in them did not know what had happened and secondly because nothing happened or could hear in the room nudged Akashi and Kuroko.

"Do something. The two idiots there don't move. Do something, please. "

Akashi and Kuroko now walked over to the two pillars of salt. Being smaller than the two players in front of them, they made their way through them to better see what forced Kise and Aomine to respond. And the picture that appeared before them was confidently shocking and amusing in one.  
Akashi was the first to speak, while Kuroko tried to pull Kise away from the door and get Aomine back from his "pervert" world.

"Sumimasen. Please just keep going. The country always needs offspring ", so he turned around and pulled the still frozen Aomine after him.

"I hope we didn't bother you. We leave immediately, we have definitely disturbed their rhythm, we apologize for that. Have a nice day.", with a last bow Kuroko turned and took the howling Kise with him.

Midorima quickly ran after the other four without even looking into the still open space. There was Murasakibara disagreed, first looking at the door, then his candy bar, and then the couple that was in the room.

"Are you not hungry? Me, yes. Baibai ", and with that the purple-haired giant closed the door and walked lazily behind the others. _How exhausting ... eh, I already don't feel like it anymore._

.  
.

After what felt like an eternity, the six players finally arrived at the restaurant. First, Riko wanted to dash off and skip their anger speech at them, but when she saw Kise's red face and Aomine's crazy expression in his eyes, she asked instead what had happened. Not a good idea, in retrospect, because the blonde suddenly started howling again like a castle dog and Aomine grinned dirty to himself. Again, she shouldn't have asked afterwards, but afterwards you are always smarter.

"Guys what happened that the two look like this?", she looked at the four remaining one after the other. Midorima just pushed his glasses up and Murasakibara had his mouth full of chocolate bars. Kuroko then spoke up.

"Kantoku, I don't think we can explain it that easily, especially when we eat."

Riko looked at him in confusion until Akashi raised his voice.

"In a nutshell, Kise and Aomine have suffered a trauma for their entire lives."

Now Seirin's coach no longer understood anything.

"What?"

So Akashi sighed and started to tell the somewhat crazy story: "It all started that Aomine said he knew where to go to the restaurant. By the way, I hereby apologize to all of us for being late. So we started on time because we trusted Aomine, in a funny way ... ", then another voice interrupted him.

"Trust Ahomine - you are all idiots to trust such a Moron," returned Kagami, who, like everyone else, has become quiet because they wanted to hear what happened. Akashi just rolled his eyes and told continue.

"But unfortunately he didn't know the way. And so we wandered around the hotel. By the way, did you know that there seem to be three other large dining rooms here? But further ... where was I, ah yes ... so we went around looking for the restaurant when Kise suddenly saw a door. I was just wondering how he could think the restaurant was? Well, then Kise opened the door and disturbed someone. And Aomine, who was behind him, saw "Real" for the first time today. " After Akashi finished his story, he looked at the faces. It was pure confusion because no one knew what the red-haired captain was talking about.

"You are no longer children like the two there", he pointed to the still tearful Kise and the still startled and devilishly smiling Aomine.

And also Murasakibara, who suddenly came back with a full tray of food ... _When did he do that?_ ... now interfered.

"They must have been hungry too - like me, so don't bother me!", so he sat down at the last free table in the room and started to explore his own world - the world of food.

Midorima also joined Murasakibara after a last look at Kise and Aomine. So now it got stuck on Kuroko and Akashi - again.

With a blank face, the light blue-haired man explained: "Kise-kun and Aomine-kun disturbed two people and thus took their rhythm away. Akashi-kun and I apologized, however, "

"They had just used their break. And we didn't want to disturb them, there's nothing wrong with that. We should also get our food, Kuroko. "Both made their way to the bar to get their food, but did not notice how a large number of pairs of eyes looked at them in shock and confusion. Only when they came back did they stop.

The first person to find his language was Himuro.

"I only really know something like that from American films."

"With this rainbow club it is somehow not surprising, is it?", Kagami started again.

"How can you be so emotionless? You didn't make a single face. Midorima and Murasakibara too. And the other two ... I ... I ... how? ", Finally one, in the form of Kasamatsu, now gave the first confused and shocked.

Kuroko and Akashi looked at the former Kaijo captain in surprise. The others were now looking at the two smallest miracles, too.  
And then it happened, as if in sync, both shrugged. And with his next sentence, Kuroko gave most of them the final push in their brains that something was clearly wrong with these six confusing, young basketball players.

"You all had biology, right? We do too. It's something completely normal. That Kise-kun is so shocked is of course due to the fact that he slept in this important hour because he had previously had a photo shoot and Aomine-kun was so bored that the women did not have his intended proportions that he also fell asleep . You see, it was very simple", with an indifference, he gave the assembled people the answer they had never seen before at Kuroko. But this shock was nothing in the comparison that followed when Akashi now said his word .

"It's nice that they both breathe new life into the country. These are adults. At some point we also have to face this truth. And now everyone should calm down again, nothing happened. We should go eat now", and with that the two smallest of the Kiseki No Sedei sat down at the table. Kise ran, of course still wailing, after the two and Aomine could only say "perfect proportions" and the "right ones" hear murmur until he, too, preferred to indulge in his food rather than hold on to what had happened.

The other players, plus the respective coaches, only had to face absolute disillusionment. Without starting the topic again, they went back to eating. Only Satsuki and Riko could be heard mumbling, how stupid boys would be, but how well "Tets-kun" and "Akashi-kun" would have regulated the topic. _And in the end both thought: Why can't all boys be like this - it's not a disgusting topic._

.  
.

**Ohohoho ... something happens wherever these gentlemen appear. What will happen in the next chapter?**

**(Pssst ... I already know, hihihihi ;-)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until then**

**Best wishes Alina**

**.  
.**

**By the way:**

**To get better visual impressions of everything, you can see the respective pictures on my Pinterest board "KNB Fanfiction".**

**Here: alinaschen**

**But some picture are from here: /japan/kumamoto/hote-nikko-kumamoto**


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting a bit serious ...

**-I dont own KnB-**

**In the hotel lounge**

While many of the players were still fed up with their numerous meals, everyone found themselves in the hotel's bar lounge. The event was not completely forgotten an hour ago, but no one dared to raise the issue again. Because who knew how the Miracles would react to it. Each of them sat in the sofas and armchairs that stood around the room, perfectly arranged so that each group could sit and have the best view of their coaches, who were standing in the middle of the room and were just thinking through the rest of the day.

"So guys, our schedule today will look like this: In two hours we will go to our training facility - it is only half an hour away from here and I think we can all do it. There you will start your first training session and play a first small training game. After training you have some free time - if you are not already done. You can explore the city for my sake or go back to the hotel, but come back to the hotel on time at ten o'clock this evening. The right training will start tomorrow. Understood everything? Good. I will not repeat it again. "

After Riko explained everything, she looked at each player, but did not find anyone to complain about. Not even the "colored head group" had anything to complain about the plan. A miracle!

"Then change for the training and be on time in the lobby - without a half hour delay, otherwise you will feel your punishment", emphasizing the last word, Yosen coach Masako Araki announced.

The Yosen players knew what they meant and swallowed hard, but most of all their eyes were on six different hair colors that made it possible to be late on the first day.  
With that, those present got up from their seats and headed for their rooms.

.

**Meanwhile at Kumamoto airport**

A young, tall man with black hair a little longer on the side stepped out of the gateway that the plane from Los Angeles had announced. He had a sports bag hanging over his right shoulder and was now looking around the airport hall for the familiar face that was waiting for him here. When he saw the person he was looking for a few meters away, he couldn't help smiling. It had been so long since he had seen the person. Almost two and a half years have passed since the last meeting. An eternal time. With quick steps he approached the middle-aged man.

"It was long ago. Coach. "

The person addressed smiled at the young man.

"I can say the same thing. Captain."

.  
.

**Room 10**

"The bed next to mine is still empty? I'm getting really excited. The coach, my coach, only told me that they should still arrive today, but probably only when we are already in training. "

"Takao, don't be so impatient. Those from the association just take their time. "

"Yo, Tatsuya, I'm thinking about something."

"And what, Taiga?" "Yes, what redhead?", with a snapped look, the redhead looked at the Shutoku player and then began to tell his two roommates.

"I think that the one in Takao's room is not a member of the association. Why should someone from the association go to a room with players. And honestly. No mid-twenties would go into a room with three teenagers

and certainly none from the association. They secure a single room, like the coaches or something. "

The other two also saw a light now.

"When I think about it that way, Taiga is clearly right. That wouldn't make sense. One from the association would judge us from a distance and not from the near. He would collect data for games and not our hobbies. "

"But who can it be then? Really, I emphasize it again: I don't want a maniac as my bed neighbor. "

"Oh Takao, he won't be, don't worry."

"Yes, and if the coach of the green freak knows about this mysterious guest, the other coaches also know. They would have warned you if it was a madman. And besides: you know your way around crazy people. "

.

**Room 3**

Meanwhile, in the captains / alumni room, another topic went through the minds of the players.

"So I'm already excited", Imayoshi started the topic.

"On what?", asked Hyuga, who was just getting his sports gear out of his sports bag.

"Well on what? To see the six specialists in action together", said the former Touou captain.

"Do you think they'll really train together again?", Otsubo intervened with a doubting voice.

"What do you think? You will not be able to hold back. After such a long time to have a training session, it is already a kind of little premiere for them", grinned Imayoshi grinning into the room.

"Well, I do not know. I somehow cannot imagine that they will work so easily again ... ", Kasamatsu admitted doubtfully.

"I think Kasamatsu, you're wrong", said Hyuga, forcing Kaijo's former captain to raise his eyebrows, "maybe they look individual, as if they don't work together, and they will start arguing again immediately , but they spent three years with each other in that sense, and there is also the point that Midorima and Murasakibara are very close to Akashi and Aomine and Kise literally adore Kuroko, and then there is the third and most important point their bond is guaranteed to be strengthened again, or why was this decided at someone's request", Hyuga concluded, which, admittedly, really contained the correct facts.

"In addition to these things, they are all six very close friends, although they would never admit it that way. Although they are so different - together they are incredible. Or why do you think they were put in a room. The tape needs to be replaced a little. This training camp is there for the fact that we still train somehow, but above all for the fact that we all get on well outside the field but still bring a fair rivalry to the field. "

Otsubo and Kasamatsu, who listened closely to Imayoshi and Hyuga, now got wide eyes. They have never thought about it that way. Now everything makes sense. And now Hyuga announced this.

"It was their idea, too," now six pairs of eyes were surprised on the Seirin captain.

"Kuroko told me before the training camp that the six had previously seen each other for a small basketball meeting and when they played together, Akashi came up with an idea. Why not hold a training camp - well, and here we are. It was their idea. It was their plan. And like everything the red-haired captain says, it worked. "

Kasamatsu and Otsubo opened their mouths and Imayoshi started to laugh.

"So you can say what you want about Akashi Seijuro - but one thing I really have to give him. His wealth of ideas to properly reunite the generation of miracles. "

"Right Imayoshi, we can only enjoy it now, when will we have the pleasure of seeing the six best players from Japan playing together in a team, and that live in front of our eyes", Otsubo now admitted.

"I can only agree with that. I really want to see how Akashi and Kuroko have this blonde bundle under control", Kasamatsu grinned.

So the four got back to work, there is not much time left. They wanted to be as punctual as possible.

.

**Room 11**

The situation is different in the Kiseki No Sedei room.

Upon arrival in the room, the purple giant of the group surrendered their sweets and Midorima went completely down when the chips crumbs fell on the carpet and the sheets fell. To fall on his sheets, it must be said. Everyone could only guess how the green-haired exploded inside.

No explosion came from the second room, but it looked like a typhoon had ravaged. There were clothes everywhere. No matter in which corner. But it doesn't seem to bother anyone, because Aomine was sleeping soundly on his bed again and didn't notice what was happening in his room. No wonder - after the shock at noon and after five servings and a competition dinner with Kagami and Nebuya. His roommate, however, was the excitement in person. At first the blond-haired whined about why they still had to train today, then his mood changed into excitement because he could play with his beloved Kurokocchi again and then he felt great despair because he didn't know what to wear .

Between this chaos, there were the two remaining players who, by the way, had already been sitting at the table for a long time, started the clock and slowly got angry because the other four men weren't there yet.

"Twenty minutes to the meeting point. I have no intention of being late again - I have never been late until noon today", Akashi murmured to himself.

Kuroko grimaced at it. He knew Akashi hated to be late for something unless he was the one who made the appointment. But here the coaches decided and not him, and he didn't want to annoy them at all. It was the same with Kuroko. He didn't want to upset Riko.

Fifteen more minutes.

"Maybe we should start without them", Akashi-kun," the light blue-haired man suggested to his former captain. The captain then thought for a moment and finally nods.

"I'll give them five more minutes. If they don't show up then they have to find their way to the sports hall themselves, I think Midorima will do it. "

"Do you really mean? He looks really pissed off and only by Murasakibara-kun. I don't want to know what that will be like with Kise-kun and Aomine-kun", Kuroko said uncertainly. He honestly didn't want to imagine how his former vice-captain would react.

"He has to get it done. You just have to treat them like children", Akashi said knowingly.

"Is that where Akashi-kun's parental side comes out of?", provoked the smaller of the two. The redhead looked at his opponent with a sharp look, but he didn't make a single face, he knew that he was right. Akashi has always been the father been in the group.

After a short pause in which neither of them said anything, Kuroko took a block out of his Seirin sports bag and wrote on one of the notes where the four had to go to get to the sports hall and then a message that Akashi and he were not too late wanted to come. Akashi watched him and after a short read he took Kuroko's pen and wrote afterwards that the four were responsible for this dilemma and would be punished by Kuroko and him as soon as they showed up during training.

So both of them got up, Kuroko put the note under the fruit bowl that was on the table and thus easily visible to the others, next to it Akashi put the room card and went after the light-blue-haired phantom and to the meeting point in the lobby of the hotel.

.  
.

Once at the bottom, they were expecting the other teams and their coaches.

"Where have the other four gone again?", Kaijo coach asked the obvious.

Kuroko and Akashi exchanged a quick look, only to explain that they should all start without them, because the four were too busy to watch the time. Riko was able to persuade her not to let her anger out too much, that in the end she would still be in trouble for the four late guests. They also promised to give the remaining four a punishment that they will feel to the bone. With a knowing smile, she nodded to the two of them.

"Well then let's go. Let's go to our first training! "

.  
.

"Where are Akashi and Kuroko?", asked the annoyed Midorima. After two hours, he had finally managed to get Murasakibara to clear the crumbs and get the other two annoying fools to move out of their room then he had wondered where the two smallest players were.

"Ne? Maybe in their room?", Aomine answered sleepily.

"They are not there. The door is closed", Midorima replied.

"Does that mean they left us ...?", and Kise began to whine at the obvious.

"Of course, or do you see them somewhere here?"

"Maybe they are hiding and we should find them."

With an undefined and desperate expression, Midorima looked at the giant purple baby.

"Don't you have them all!", he raged on, slowly he really couldn't. I won't survive this camp, I want to go home.

"Look, there's a piece of paper on the table", Aomine went to the table and took the paper. He scanned it briefly and then said: "The two really left us alone, they didn't want to be late .. and besides", then everyone heard Aomine swallowing loudly, "we will all be fined because we are guaranteed to be late. "Shortly after Aomine had finished speaking, silence came over the room, only a short time later from one loud, almost screaming voice of a green tsundere to be broken.

"It's all your fault! Why didn't I just let you do it, then I would be with the others now and you would get the trouble ... but no ... now I have to endure that - and KISE - finally stop crying. "

"But ... but Midori ..."

"No," he interrupted the blonde, "I really don't want to argue with you anymore, let's just go, it looks like they gave us directions at least."

Midorima shouldered his sports bag and took the room card. The other three remaining didn't even dare to look at him, each shouldered their sports bags and went out of the suite.

"I don't want to hear a single word from the three of you until we're at the gym. I have to concentrate now. "

And all three only thought: An angry Midorima - how can we survive that?

.

**How did you like the chapter? I know it's going very slowly, but it has to be that way, otherwise I can't bring in my idea.**

**I still hope you like the chapter.**

**And did you notice anything else? The first real appearance of our surprise. I can imagine that most of you can already imagine who they are. Am I right?**

**Still, I hope you can wait a chapter until reunification is over. ;-)))**

**Best wishes Alina**

.  
.

**You can see the pictures, the fan fiction, on my Pinterest profile: alinaschen**


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last step to the surprise ....  
> And a punishment ...

**-I dont own KnB-**

**Kumamoto Prefectural High School**

Once at the training site, Harasawa raised his voice.

"Although we can use the basketball hall as often as we want, it can sometimes happen that another team will train here. The team that owns the hall. So please don't be surprised if on some days you have to wait until the field is clear again. "

A whisper went through the accumulated players.

"A league team is playing here, isn't it? From the Japanese basketball league. "

"Yes, now I can remember it too."

"That's cool, we might really meet some of the professional players then"

"Didn't Inter High take place here three years ago - it seems very familiar to me"

Suddenly there was a stern and shrill whistle.

Riko, who brought attention to the coaches again with a pipe in her mouth, began to explain: "Yes, you are right. Usually a professional basketball team plays here, and yes, you are guaranteed to see the professionals train, but if I see one of you staring at them and you screwed up YOUR own training - you know what will happen", threatened Riko now to the basketball players. With a nod, they understood everyone and Riko was very satisfied.

"Then we should go in now," said Nakatani, the Shutoku coach.

And so the large group of basketball players made their way into the hall.

**Meanwhile at Kumamoto airport**

The young and the older man were both standing at the bus stop where the others were already in the morning, waiting for the bus that would take them both to the hotel. In the past time they were in a cafe in the airport, they had been talking about very different things. What has happened in the past few years. How families are doing. And about basketball. About the basketball that is played in the USA and how the Japanese basketball players have developed. And finally, they also talked about six very specific players that they knew only too well.

"I'm really looking forward to their faces when we show up there," admitted the young man with the black hair. The older man smiled and said: "Everyone will be shocked at first, will not get a word out, their other teams will meet ask who we are and finally the six will run after you - I think it will be like that. The greeting. "

The black-haired man looked at the white-haired man, who was a little shorter than he was.

"Hah! I think exactly the same thing. I should have brought a pillow with me, then I would fall softly. By the way: Who knows? "

"My cousin is the only one who knows that we are. The other coaches were only told that two more guests were invited by the association. "

The boy nodded. To be honest, he was a little excited. How do you think his kohais will react? Although he knew what had happened in the last year of their middle school years, he was not entirely sure whether they really were the basketball-crazy "kids" he was allowed to meet in middle school. The older one on his left side too saw that in the boy, some thoughts were going on.

"Don't worry about their reaction. They would never have turned their backs on basketball deep in their hearts and now our bus has just arrived. "

And with that both got on the bus, which, like the others before them, would take them to the "Hotel Nikko".

**During training**

"Now that almost everyone is there, let's start training. But warm up first. Fifteen laps around the field and thirty sit-ups, plus five sprints and forty dribbles with the weaker hand. Let's go! ", and with that Riko starts the training.

While the players are warming up and being watched by Takeuchi and Nakatani, the remaining coaches sit among themselves. Momoi and Riko meanwhile stood in the middle of the hall and entered their data about the players.

"The Winter Cup has really improved the stamina of most players and their stamina is also really good. Even better than at Inter High", Momoi says with fascination.

"Yes, it will be a real fight for some teams in the coming school year."

"It's just a shame for third graders," Momoi says disappointed.

But Riko cheers her up again.

"Our training here can only help you at the university. Most of them will definitely join the basketball club there. "

"Mhmmm ... Um Riko-san?", came from Satsuki quietly. The addressed girl now looked at the other person from the players.

"I wanted to apologize to the guys for messing up the first day. I'll talk to Akashi-kun and Testu-kun that they should better keep the four under control before they upset the other coaches ... ", but then Riko interrupted with a shake of the head.

"You do not have to apologize. I know how they're all. I have also made an appointment with Kuroko-kun and Akashi-kun to massacre them. I leave it entirely up to the two of them. We should pay attention to the others, because let's be honest: the six are already training themselves, aren't they? ", Riko smiles and looks at the pink-haired Touou manager. She nods back with a smile.

"You're right, and it's always fun when Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun take the four in their streak. The atmosphere is more like hell with the devils in a living form", Satsuki chuckles.

"I definitely want to see that. I know what it's like to get the devil out of you - I can sing a song about it with my boys ... ah, and there we have one already ", with a view of Kagami, she yells afterwards, "Bakagami doesn't stop at a coffee party with Himuro, but get moving, otherwise I will come to you and make a fire under your ass!"

Satsuki, who got the theater very well, smiles to herself. Sometimes Riko-san can even reach Akashi-kun as far as the devil is concerned. And if you talk about the devil ...

"Momoi, Aida, sorry for the disturbance, but I wanted to know what it looks like with training games in different groups," waiting for an answer, Akashi looks at the two girls. Riko is the first to speak.

"It's good that you mentioned it. Momoi-san and I already talked on the plane about how we divide the groups ... ", Riko started, but was interrupted.

"Why?", the neon redhead interrupted.

With a small angry face because he had interrupted her so easily, Riko continued: "Because we both really didn't know what the other coaches wanted from us when they came up with the statement that we should just draw - until we find out what they meant by that", the former Teiko captain looked at them. Momoi then went on to explain: "They really meant it. We should draw lots - and that's how we ended up in these groups ", so she handed her clipboard the taller one, who was now watching this with watchful eyes.  
Until he finally frowned.

"I don't find our names on it, should that be a bad joke from the coaches? Aida would explain that to me", when he finally gave Riko the clipboard. Riko knew exactly what the Rakuzan captain wanted to know.

"As you have seen, all the names are on the board - only your six names are not and there is a good reason for that."

"And which? Even if I can imagine, but please continue! "

Riko sighed and started to explain.

"The association decided it so, none of us had a chance when they told us about it. It was therefore very difficult for us to put together the right teams, because then you will all play in one team. But what surprised me - and you're standing in front of me, I can ask you - didn't you insist on being a team here in the camp? "

Akashi looked at Kuroko, who was constantly occupied by Momoi, who wanted to know what the other four had done to get the anger out of the two smallest of the group, again, and therefore did not know about what his coach and Akashi were talking about, so he shrugged his shoulders apologetically and said: "Sorry, but I wasn't listening, how was the question?", he could feel Rikos and Akashi's aura, he quickly looked at Momoi with wide eyes, who realized what was going on.

"That is probably my fault - so that I talked to Tetsu-kun so much and he now doesn't know what you were talking about," she then turned to the blue-haired boy next to her, "so sorry Tetsu-kun, but Riko- san wants to know if you have insisted, or if one of you has expressed the wish to be in a team here in this camp. "

The questioned thought for a moment, but a quick glance at Akashi, and he knew: "Even if I could imagine that Kise-kun has hinted at this from time to time - I know that he would never commit Akashi-kun and simply decides - so I can imagine that the association might have planned it that way from the start. "

"Right," Akashi replied, "I think when they got our idea on the table, they knew immediately that this could be their only chance to see us play again. So I finally come to the conclusion that the guest you and the other trainers spoke of will be someone from the association who will oversee our training and behavior. " Three people now looked at him with wide eyes.

Kuroko was the first to find his language again.

"As always, to the point, Akashi-kun." Smiling, the redhead looked at his companion, who in turn, and Momois passed out, also had a small but beautiful smile.

Kuroko and Akashi quickly grabbed the pink-haired manager, who could only mumble "Tetsu-kun", but before she could drift completely into her "Tetsu-kun world", the hall door was opened ...

.

.. and an angry Midorima, a contrite Aomine, a wailing Kise and a bored looking Murasakibara entered the hall. Without further ado, all eyes were on the four late comers.

"There are the gentlemen, yes finally", Hyuga said, strangely avoiding a laugh.

The picture was also too funny. Midorima's left hand twitched conspicuously and his right eye twitched to the beat. Aomine's grinding teeth, heard one went crazy through the whole hall, even a soft growl came from his direction. Behind the two was the blonde, nervous at the end, model and whining any words that nobody understood, his hair looked like he had just got up. Whoever could see better, saw small leaves in his hair. O _h God, did he fall into a bush?_ Most of them had that in his head. But the giant made the best face. As if nothing had happened, he ate his gummy bears, smacked and looked at it as bored as ever.

But the rather amused mood changed suddenly when the other players saw two smaller figures approach the four who had just arrived.

"Ohoh," Momoi replied, who suddenly returned to reality, "that will end badly. Very badly. Best to go far away."

With a few doubts on their faces, the others finally gave in. Imayoshi and Hyuga were probably the only ones who were curious to see what happened ...

.  
.

**And here is chapter six.**

**We are getting closer and closer to the surprise.**

**In the next chapter the time has finally come ... happy, happy :-)))))))**

**How did you like it, are you curious to see what kind of punishment the four basketball heads will face?**

**Until then, stay healthy ...**

**Best wishes Alina**

.

**For more impressions/pictures - my Pinterest Account: alinaschen**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the surprise ... and the chapter is extra long.  
> The big bang ...

**-I dont own KnB-**

**In the hall - before the big bang ... and the surprise**

"Well, there you are at last." With these words from Akashi, the four remaining members of the Kiseki No Sedai, brought out of their overwhelmed emotional world.

"We thought you should have gotten lost, luckily nothing happened to you," Kuroko now gave the four of them to understand, but everyone noticed the change. Not only in the two voices of the two smaller ones, which sounded almost as usual, but also in both auras. From Akashi, if the other teams were already used to it, the Rakuzan captain always had an intimidating aura around him, but Kuroko ...

For the first time, all teams saw that even the smallest of the wonder generation had a strong aura around them. Except for Kagami, who had seen him before, and more often than he liked, everyone else gasped. Even the respective coaches were shocked. Kagami just smiled knowingly. _Kuroko can already scare you - luckily this time it's not me, it's Ahomine, hah!_

"What? Kuroko-kun ... ", Riko whispered, frozen in awe by the change in her player.

"That ... I ... wow, what's going to happen now?" Koganei questioningly passed on to the others. However, he didn't get an answer, all eyes were too focused on what was happening in front of them.

Of course, the four "victims" also noticed the strong change in their otherwise calm teammates, but they were already used to the anger and the resulting consequences in this regard.

"A ... Aka ... shi, please let us explain, we" and he was interrupted.

"MIDORIMA!", the redhead's voice came harshly into the hall. Even the non-involved jumped.

"I don't need any explanations for this. Kuroko and I have been waiting for you. Neither of you should be late, but you managed to do it anyway. But not only that. You dared not to listen to both of us, neither Kuroko nor ME, when we said that you should hurry. No, you dared to argue again. But now you have to live with the consequences", in a calm voice, the four got to hear from Akashi what they all did wrong.

"Hmpf," came a sound suddenly from the other side. Four heads immediately turned in the direction of their phantom. The phantom looked at them, as usual, with an expressionless mine. No emotions to be seen, but who knows the little player, knows that the aura around him not only shows his emotions, but is also angry inside.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun - I'm really disappointed with you. I have nothing else to say. The rest is explained by Akashi-kun", the otherwise invisible player explained to his friends, who just looked like they were seeing a real spirit.

The other teams also hold their breath. Nobody wants to miss anything. Since both the red-head and the blue-head had reacted rather calmly than that they had shown their anger, everyone was now excited to see what would follow.

The first of the four to find his language again was Kise, who wanted to seal off.

"Kuro ... Kurokocchi, Akaka ... shicchi ... before ... that, we, so ... not as it is ...", and Akashi interrupted him again.

"Kise, please, leave the explanations. And before we start - take the small twigs out of your hair, that looks horrible", Akashi went in the direction of the hall that held the sports equipment and took out two basketball balls.

The other players were still frozen in the seats, except for Kagami and Hayama, no one dared to say anything.

"What is Akashi up to - he can never be trusted," admitted the Rakuzan player.

"But Blondie's hair looks really shitty. The birds are going to get their nests again", laughed the Seirin Ass, quietly broke. But his attention was immediately back on his shadow when he addressed the word Aomine and Kise.

"I think we have a game to play right? You wanted that, if I'm not mistaken?", the look the Kuroko showed did not mean anything to outsiders, but for close confidants like Kagami, the Seirin team and the other members of the Kiseki No Sedei, this meaningless expression meant a lot. .Angry.

"Oi Tetsu! You can't expect that from us now - let both of you cool off first, "Aomine addressed the two smallest of the generation. In retrospect: huge mistake from aho.

Instead of Kuroko, Akashi raised his right eyebrow and let Aomine understand: "I don't think you decide how we feel. Again, we were waiting for you and nobody, I emphasize, and NONE OF YOU, even took the trouble to pay attention to the time. I am disappointed too, I really thought you would have dropped this species. And Midorima", he turned his head towards the green-haired," I wouldn't have expected anything like that from you. "

The person addressed looked at that moment as if his soul was escaping and there was only one statue in front of all of them. Since Takao could not hold on and laughed himself broken.

"Oh heaven, with all Luky Items, I have to remember and copy that. Then I can always use it with the Tsundere ... haahahahaha ", the raven-black-haired player laughed at his audience seat. The others couldn't help but grin a little.

Looking back on the square, they saw the four late comers apologize and Akashi and Kuroko nodded briefly, after all they had to work as a team and they really didn't want to have a big argument.

"I hope you learn from it, oh, Midorima, I should borrow your blanket for a moment. You're guaranteed to have her with you", Akashi tore the green-haired Tsundere out of his paralysis.

The shooting guard looked at his former captain and asked why he needed the blanket.

"I got a little cold after the draft you let into the hall when you rushed in here and the rest of us were just getting warmed up."

With an "hmpf, please", the green-haired man gave the redhead the blanket.

And then it happened - as if out of nowhere. Two silver blades appeared close to Midorima's hand and with a "ratchet" the ceiling was divided into two parts.

Not only were the three chaos heads and a tsundere frozen and shocked again, but also the audience. Furihata was not the only one trembling all over. Momoi and Rakuzan's coach held their breath, knowing Akashi and his psychological nature. Riko and the other coaches kept their mouths open. "Akashi-kun," Kuroko looked at his red-haired companion. Two red irides looked at him questioningly, as if that were the most normal event in the world.

"Kuroko, weren't you cold too?", an urgently questioning undertone, in the red-haired captain's voice. Kuroko understood the hint: "Ah, yes, I was freezing a bit. Thanks Akashi-kun. Midorima-kun . "

The latter looked at Kuroko. _Kuroko you little devil doesn't support Akashi either !_

Murasakibara, who hadn't said anything yet but dropped his snacks out of his hand, was now saying what Midorima was thinking, and frankly, it always seems worse.

"You two look like two little devils from the Disney films, that's funny. I'm hungry, do you have something for me?", and yes it can get worse.

In front of Midorima, from which all life had now escaped, Aomine, whom no one had ever seen so "small", Kise, who was like a quiet source, and Murasakibara, who was not aware of any guilt, were no longer Akashi and Kuroko - but Satan and Hades himself.

"And we wanted a quiet first training session, but no, stupid and stupid, do it too much," Riko was, for most of it it seemed, in the end. Momoi, on the other hand: "It will be quick now, wait . "

Riko looked at the pink-haired manager, doubting what should come next.

But then there was a scream - a very loud scream that could only have come from one person - and when Riko looked in the direction where everyone else was looking spellbound, she saw the blonde kaijo ace lying on the floor, a little ahead of him a basketball, and Kise put his hands in front of his face, a few bumps were already forming on his head.

However, this image was only topped by another. Aomine, who was kneeling in front of Kuroko begging or rather hanging on one of the phantom's legs and begging admitting that he would do whatever Tetsu ordered him to do. Kuroko's face, of course, as expressionless as ever, but no one reserved the devilish glow in his eyes. Next to it stood Akashi, grinning, with glittering eyes and an aura around him that is still the same today.

The redhead now turned to the two remaining. Both of them, even the purple-haired giant, knew what followed. One of the two had experienced this too often in junior high.

"Murasakibara, Midorima - you know what you have to do, don't you? I don't have to explain it, do I? "

Both shook their heads synchronously. But before they took the two basketballs and were able to process their punishment, Akashi stopped them again.

"I think since you know that none of us are in junior high, should the punishment be raised to high school or what do you say Kuroko?"

The person addressed nodded.

"I totally agree with that. But since Kise has already been punished, there is only Aomine on my side, he will do the extra training - unless he has not only slept on the school roof but also put on more fat", mischievous and with a dark expression on his face, Kuroko looked at the still hanging Aomine, who from now on couldn't get his mouth shut.

"Then everything is cleared up. Kuroko, are you coming? The others over there", he pointed to the other, shocked, startled and grinning faces, teams and coaches. The light blue-haired nodded, and slowly they walked towards their waiting team members. Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine, who apparently quickly got a basketball, the first rounds ran behind them. The first of so many ...

Arrived at the waiting people Akashi and Kuroko bowed as if in synchronization. And everyone was shocked. _Why do they bow, shouldn't the other four do it ?!_

"We apologize for this inevitable disruption. We should have known better that the four of them weren't listening again", Kuroko apologized.

Immediately afterwards, Akashi did the same.

"And the fact that we didn't have them under control has not happened to us for a long time. There will be no next time. From now on, we'll both take care of them. We apologize again for the inconvenience. "

Anyone who was still laughing now fell silent, those who weren't too shocked now, and those who raised their mouths were guaranteed to throw their jaws out. The first to find his words somehow was surprisingly Wakamatsu - and of course he had only one thought. "Why didn't we recruit them but this stupid, sleepy and selfish Dumbaaaaaassssssss", and then the tears were visible.  
Wakamatsu was apparently very close, that Touou did not have Akashi and Kuroko in the team, but Aomine, who, by the way, deliberately did not listen. Admittedly, Imayoshi also had to agree with Wakamatsu, but on the other hand: _Why had he made Wakamatsu captain again?_

"O ... Ok..ay, we should, before ... come to the grouping of the training camp," Riko said carefully.

So the attention of the three runners and the one, who is still crying on the floor, turned to Riko and Momoi.

"We always have six til eight groups. A group is divided into two teams, but more on that later, "Riko began and looked around at Momoi, who now started to divide the groups.

"In the first group, group one, are Kagamin, Himuro-kun, Takao-kun, Wakamatsu-senpai, Miyaji-senpai. Group two will consist of Hyuga-senpai, Nebuya-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai, Mayuzumi-senpai and Kawahara-kun. The third group consists of Kiyoshi-senpai, Nakamura-kun, Sakurai, Fukui-senpai and Kimura-senpai. The fourth group consists of Imayoshi-senpai, Otsubo-senpai, Hayama-kun, Fukuda-kun and Izuki-senpai. In the fifth group are Moriyama-senpai, Mitobe-kun, Susa, Okamura-senpai and Furihata-kun. In the penultimate team, Mibuchi-kun, Liu-kun, Kobori-senpei, Tsuchida-kun, Hayakawa-kun gather. In addition, Hayakawa-kun changes with Koganei-kun. If everyone understood it, please gather in your groups and first adjust yourself to the balls in different relay for half an hour, so that you get the feeling for each other how each other is playing ", so Momoi ended her announcement Teams nodded and rallied on the pitch, while the three late comers were still running around, and Kise was begging Kuroko and Akashi, apparently enough tortured by Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai.

"How long will they take, or rather, should they all be part of a team?", asked Kasamatsu carefully.

Shutoku's coach then nodded to the Kaijo player and told him that the association wanted it to, but they are guaranteed to train with their teams as well. Satisfied, the former Kaijo captain went to his "new" team.

Akashi, Kuroko and Kise, on the other hand, stood next to Riko and Momoi and observed the three, who were still running, by the way. Then Kuroko suddenly thought of something.

"Kise-kun, please tell me why there were twigs and leaves in your hair earlier. Did you fall into a bush? ", the Seirin player looked up blankly at the blonde. The addressed one looked embarrassed, and finally admitted that in the park, where they all went through, he did not pay attention to the path and neither did he on Midorima's exclamation that he should look forward and should not go forward with his back. And it was done. It took them longer because of that. With an embarrassed but guilty look, the blonde looked at his former mentor.

Kuroko just sighed and a small smile stole onto his lips.

"I think you know you can do better now. Hopefully you've learned from your mistakes, Kise-kun. Then I can be proud of you again. "

With his mouth open and his eyes wide, Kise looked at his "still for him" mentor. "Kurokocchi ...", he said in a low whisper.

"It's good Kise-kun, let's warm up right away - with a game."

"Oh yes, let's play in a team again, Kurokocchi!", and Kise was already in a crazy mood again, but Akashi slowed down a bit.

"But first I would like to do the same thing as the others with you. If the other teams rest after their training, I would like to do a warm-up game with you for ten minutes. Where, by the way, it is not about points, but simply that we get a real feeling for each other again, although that will certainly be easy. After that, I would like to play a ten-minute three-on-three. Thus Kuroko also fulfills the promise to play with you and Aomine", then he turned his attention to Riko", is that okay with you? I know we are a little out of line again, but ... ", yes before he could finish, Riko shook his head.

"Everything is okay the way it is. You won't always play in a team anyway. We'll take care of that, after all, this should be a training camp for everyone. But I think none of the others miss the chance to see you in action together ... even if it's just a workout. So - do your best."  
Akashi, who was a little offended at first by the fact that Seirin's coach interrupted him, was now rather astonished. He didn't think she would say that. She was sympathetic to him at the Winter Cup even if he would never say it out loud, but now she became more sympathetic to him, which could really be a very good training camp.

.  
.

After half an hour, all teams were ready. From steadily passing without a break, many became tired of the arms and most needed a break to strengthen their arms and to relax their muscles.

Most sat on the seats on the edge of the field, where their drinking bottles were and towels were lying. Most of the attention returned to the playing field, where the six Teiko graduates now stood and listened very carefully to what Akashi had to say.

"... and I want none of you to measure any strength in the first ten minutes. We do the same as the others - play together. Then we play three-on-three, you know the teams. You can then do your best here, as the coaches expect from us. And don't forget", everyone looked intently at the redhead, only Kuroko was the only one with a small smile on his face, because he knew what Akashi would say now, "let's play freely and have fun with it." That had apparently shocked the other four to look at their former captain with big, staring eyes.

Now it was Kuroko's turn to say something that they could finally start.

"Yes, let's play like a group of friends. Who love to play basketball together and have fun doing it. Without any points or competitions between us. After all, we're friends - and frankly, I can't wait to play with you again, even if it's only been a few weeks since we last played together", he finished the sentence with a smile, which even made the "Red King" and Tsundere Midorima a little upset. Aomine, Kise, and even Murasakibara looked at her phantom, beaming to smiling.

The new mood of their miracles was not hidden from the others in the "stands".

"What do Akashi and Kuroko say to them? Their mood is completely different now", began Otsubo.

"No idea, but in any case, they said something important, because I never saw that smile in any of them," Fukui now admitted.

"Even at Mursakibara you can see a little smile - and that's a big miracle - because he doesn't have any snacks with him there, because they are here with us," Liu replied.

"I'm surprised how easy it is for Kuroko to make Aomine smile, even beam, none of us managed to do that," admitted Imayoshi, who was watching the group closely.

"Yes, his eyes are really shining - even though it's not a competition," said Momoi, who had joined her team.

"This is Dai-chan - as I know him", even if Momoi held on, everyone noticed that she had to suppress her tears.

"Well, then let's see what our crazy little kohais will show us," stated Hyuga, who had sat next to the Touou team with Seirin and Riko.

And then the generation of wonders began to warm up ...

What the rest of the teams saw when the six players started could only be described with awe. The six did the same as the other groups before, but the six did not stop at one place and adjusted the ball back and forth, but used the entire basketball court in the hall. They not only fit the balls back and forth at record speed and that perfectly in the hands of the respective pass recipient, no, they changed directions, made a basket at the end of a pass - and for everyone it seemed as if they were Six in a completely different world.  
Maybe they were.

Nobody could look away. They had never seen ball relays so short or long. The ball sometimes rotated so quickly between the six that no one could really see where the ball was. But the most important thing that everyone saw, coaches and players - and finally Momoi really shed tears were the huge ones. Smiling faces that all six wore.

"WOW," Hayama said first. He couldn't take his eyes off the first minute.

"And that's just an exercise, can you imagine what it would be like to see them in a game now?" Takao admitted.

"I've never seen Kuroko so exuberant, well, except maybe at the Winter Cup, after the Rakuzan game," Kagami announced.

Kuroko's smile could keep up with the sun. That was a little miracle itself. But he saw the same thing with Aomine, his self-declared archrival.

"See how they all play together. I thought they couldn't do that anymore - this is just incredible. "

Kasamatsu had to agree to Izuki.

"Yes definitely. Kise is often boisterous, but this ... is something completely different. "

On the field in front of them it was still going from one side to the other. None of the six wanted to stop, but they knew they still had a game. In the last two minutes, they went back to their pass game. And were surprised at how well it went. Although they had only been playing together for a few weeks.

As if reading their mind, Kiyoshi said to the others in the squares: "They are free. They take the liberty of playing like this because none of them have been pressured to score points here. It is an exercise to warm up and get to know each other. For them, on the other hand, it is not just a little warming up with the others, but strengthening a connection - which, even if none of them would ever admit it, was never really broken, even if it seemed so. They play with joy, you can see that immediately. And we should help them strengthen themselves. Their talent is well advanced, but mental strength is most important here. That is why, as Senpais, we are responsible for showing them the right way that they will not melt under their own pressure, as in middle school. "

Not only the other players, but also the coaches were impressed by what the center said.

"Kiyoshi is right, though," replied Himuro, who, like everyone else, had listened intently to the Seirin player, "because the boys are not yet adults. They clearly have the talent of professionals, but their bodies and, above all, their minds are far from being as advanced as that of an adult. They are just at the beginning of their journey, you have to teach all six of them. Even if Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima clearly share the knowledge of experts, they are still far from being in the life of a player who has to decide for the future. At the moment they are playing because it is their passion and because most of them prefer nothing more than that - by the way, like all of us - but in two years they must already have decided what they want to do. Of course, that applies to all first graders here. "

"Don't forget us - your trainers. We have as much life experience as you can dream of", announced Yosen coach Masako Araki and got many smiling faces.

Meanwhile, the two teams of three came together on the field. Momoi quickly ran onto the field as a TIP-OFF dealer so that the ten-minute game could begin.

"Oh look Taiga, Kuroko is in a team with Aomine and Kise. Aren't you curious how Aomine and Kuroko will play? I mean together? You have never seen them playing together, have you? ", Himuro asked his "brother" the all-important question that Kagami was generally afraid of.

Himuro heard a little grumble from him, but no correct answer. He was somehow curious to see how the two play together.  
In front of them on the field, possession of the ball and the first points came first Akashi's team. No wonder due to Murasakibara. But immediately afterwards, the team was countered by Kuroko's team. And Kagami's mouth was open - just like everyone else. The fascinating thing about it was the interaction between Kuroko and Aomine. Anyone who thought that they still need time to find each other could immediately put away their doubts. The pass from Kuroko, which Kise had timed perfectly, landed at the speed of light and perfectly in the middle of the hands of Aomine, who finally only had to put the ball in the basket. However, the crazy thing about the move was that neither Kuroko nor Aomine looked at each other and the latter could still catch the ball with one hand. And the fistbump afterwards and the two bright smiles on their faces showed everyone else that Kuroko and Aomine, if they were on a team, would be the strongest duo in basketball.

"Coach? Just a quick question, may I?", Wakamatsu asked his coach, who, like the others, was fascinated by the practice game in front of them.

"Hm?"

"Um ... why didn't we recruit Kuroko? I mean ... do you all see that? Aomine is like a whole new person ... and ... and ... ", then Imayoshi interrupted him before the coach could say anything. He knew that Imayoshi would take it over.

"Wakamatsu, do you know why Teiko scored so many points?"

The addressee replied, despite having his eyes on the field, "thanks to Aomine and Midorima, I think."

"That is partly true, but most points were often scored by Aomine and Kuroko. In their second year, when everyone knew how they played, I visited one of their games. And then I saw what was the greatest strength of this Teiko team. The light and the shadow. No one could break through their interaction and the other three, who were each on the pitch, knew that exactly. Especially Akashi. You could even say that the trio Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, can destroy an entire opposing team on their own. "

Not only Wakamatsu looked at his Senpai with wide eyes, also the majority of the others.

"But I thought Kagami and Kuroko are the strongest duo?", asked Takao.

"I thought so too - until now," Kagami admitted depressed. He couldn't hold it back for a while. He knew from the stories Kuroko had told him what a close bond he and Aomine had - and probably will always have, too when they play in other teams.

"As a duo, we are great together. But that we won against the generation of miracles is largely thanks to Kuroko. I know that I would be hopelessly lost without him, as the one-on-one with Aomine always proves to me. If we are both in the zone, then there is only us - but only through Kuroko did I get there. And Aomine, I think at least, knows that too. If I had stood on the other side and played against Aomine and Kuroko, who do you think would have won? Or rather, if there were two Kurokos and one was with Aomine and the other with me ... who would end up winning? "

"Kagami ...", Koganei started quietly, but Hyuga interrupted by shaking his head.

"You're a huge fool, you know that. Kuroko trusts you infinitely, if he didn't do it, he wouldn't have chosen you as his light, right? Rather he would have chosen Mister hothead iron heart, next to me ", while he slapped his hand on Kiyoshi's back, who then just gave Hyuga an angry look when he heard "Iron Heart ".

"Sumimasen that I raise the question, you are welcome to kill me afterwards, but I think if there were two Kuroko-kuns, the game would be even more interesting than it already is. But I also think Aomine-kun would win by a narrow margin. Sorry, really, sorry", Sakurai finally whimpered to Kagami. Everyone else just contorted their face. _God, he needs something of self-confidence._

Kagami smiled it weakly: "I know that, that's how my thought was - but seeing it now is shit."

"Akashi, I think, would have loved to see HIM with us," interfered another voice and startled everyone else. None other than Mayuzumi had spoken. He was now looked at questioningly, but again and again the eyes flickered to the two teams, who played their last minutes.

"Well folks, who do I think I am "after", neh?"

"Well Kuroko, who else?", came dry from Takao.

Mayuzumi nodded and then said, "I don't like basketball like you do. I played, but never with great passion, I found other things better. The first sentences Akashi spoke to me were explanations that I am very much like someone he would know. And he wanted to make me better than that someone. Visibly didn't work, but I don't care."

"I've never thought of it that way," Mibuchi said.

"I don't know what happened to them, I don't want to, either, but they would all like Kuroko to be with them in their current team," Mayuzumi says again.

"Kise begged us to let Kuroko come to us. The first thing he did on our first day - after his crappy self-image - was to tell all of us to recruit a certain "Kurokocchi". We thought he was taking some herbs - we didn't know who "Kurokocchi" is. Well, now we know," wrinkled the Kasamatsu now admitted.

Since the game in front of them was so interesting, and the players on the field were only paying attention, none of them noticed like an hall door opening at the top of the spectator stands and two people were slowly making their way down to them.

The first was Rakuzan's coach Eiji Shirogane, who noticed the two new arrivals. A small smile appeared on his lips.

The two guests sat three rows behind the others, who incidentally did not notice that Shirogane was no longer with them.

"Welcome cousin and Nijimura. I am glad that you two could set it up. The boys are guaranteed to be very happy. How was the flight, did everything go well? ", Rakuzan's coach asked his older cousin.

The latter dismissed the question with a throwaway hand gesture.

"Eiji, don't be so formal. If our flights hadn't worked, we wouldn't be here, would we? And now I want to scare my little crazy fools ", he stood up with a malicious grin, but turned briefly to his companion, "and you Nijimura, hide yourself, stay in the background otherwise Akashi and Kuroko will see you and we want them pull both of them out of their perfect behavior patterns. "

The person addressed nodded and ducked behind the cousin of his former coach as best he could.

.  
.

"How can you make over seventy points in ten minutes, please?", asked Koganei in shock.

He did not get that there was someone behind him who could not help but answer.

"When you have six different hair colors on the field, something like that happens," Kozo Shirogane, former Kiseki no Sedei coach, said loudly that everyone in the hall could hear it. And you would have heard a pin drop on it.

Frightened, shocked, frozen, and rather confused faces now looked at him. On the field you could only hear a ball being dropped and making little noise on it until it fell silent.

And then: "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH ? !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a somewhat longer break, I'm back with chapter seven. And with the longest chapter so far - as a small excuse that you had to wait a week.
> 
> Well, was the surprise successful, or did you know somehow that it would be the two of them?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I think chapter eight will be just as long, certainly longer, because it will react to the first episode of the anime. Are you looking forward to it? I definitely ... hehe. ;-))))
> 
> Best wishes Alina
> 
> .
> 
> All Images for this chapter are on my Pinterest Account: alinaschen
> 
> And the Video on YouTube: Generation Of Miracles play together again - Special KNB


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Progress ... be compared.

**-I do not own KnB-**

**In the still shocked high school**

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH ? !"

No one in the squares knew who the older gentleman who made this statement was. But his grin proved to some that he hadn't got lost either. It seemed that Takao had clicked because he was the first to catch himself again.

"Are you the association's monitor who is supposed to spy on us?"

"TAKAO ! Please pull yourself in your expression. ", Nakatani shouted at him. Takao's contrite face spoke volumes on it, but he couldn't suppress a little laugh.

Teiko's former coach also had to resist a small grin.

"Hah! My boy, you're wrong, I'm ... ", but he was interrupted ... by none other than his former charges.

"COACH SHIROGANE ? !" exclaimed six different voices, including Momoi, seven.

Drawn attention, the other players and coaches turned to the six players plus Momoi.

And no one had seen the expression on their faces before. Aomine and Kise stood there with their eyes wide open, their mouths wide open. Murasakibara's rather sleepy impression now looked more like a shocked expression. Midorima dropped the glasses forward when he tried to push them up again and everyone saw that his hands were trembling. And then there were the two "expressionless artists" that no one else could get out of cover and who always pulled a monotonous face. Kuroko's eyes were like Christmas balls and his mouth had become a crooked, confused smile.  
Akashi's mouth was closed against it, but you could see exactly how his irides danced, even trembling with unreality. He clenched his hands into fists, nobody should see him in such a condition. Because for the first time after the Winter Cup, he was surprised because he couldn't see the future.

There was a silence in the hall. Nobody knew what to say, let alone do, to somehow ease the mood. Fortunately, Eiji Shirogane noticed this and raised his voice.

"Since nobody knows at the moment what's really going on, I will introduce it to you again. This next to me is Shirogane Kozo, my cousin. He's, or rather was, a basketball coach. "

Rakuzan's coach looked into the faces of the players and somehow hoped that the six men on the field would finally wake up from their trance, but that was not the case. He sighed.

"Because the gentlemen there," he pointed to the generation of miracles, "just wandering around in another universe, I will go on. Kozo is not only my cousin, but was also the coach in a very well-known middle school in Tokyo. You want then maybe take over? "asked Eiji at the end of his cousin, who nodded with a smile.

As he started speaking, his eyes fell on the six sticks on the basketball court.

"My name is Shirogane Kozo. I will also be your trainer for this month. And I promise you it will be very hard for you, I am not a coach to win over. But I think my cousin wanted something else if I'm right. Yes it's right. I used to be a trainer at a junior high in Tokyo. And I think every one of you has heard of this school at some point. I was the coach of the Teiko basketball club for over ten years. I had the guys up there under my control for two years, well, not alone, but in part. I had very good help with that. "

In the end, he smiled at the audience, who now drew exactly the same faces as the six players who, by the way, were still standing on the field.

"Wa ... wai ... wait a minute, al ... a..also ... YOU HAVE BEEN THE HEADCOACH OF THESE DUMPS ? !", and here was the next one who didn't curb his expression.

Wakamatsu looked like he had just been told that he had to keep Aomine under control as the new captain. _Ah, there was something ..._

And the other players on the teams didn't look much more shocked either.

After a while they all came back to their senses and immediately the whispering started which made the Shirogane cousins smile - which was also very rare in that sense.

"HE was their coach?"

"This is incredible, so incredible that it is believable again"

"Izuki? Die! "

"How could he have kept them under control?"

"Didn't he say he had help - determined by a psycho-doc, otherwise I can't imagine how he got on with Shin-shan ... hihihihi."

"Or with Akashi."

"Right. That's crazy. "

The six members of the Kiseki No Sedei ran over to their teams from the whisper, slowly waking from their rigidity, which was also getting louder and louder. But say they still didn't do anything. The shock was too great - and it should be even bigger in the next moment. At that moment, you could have compared them to people from really good horror films who were caught in the trap of the murderer.

"But in my defense, I didn't show up here alone. Don't think that I can get this mess done with your trainers alone. The six of them would need five of their own coaches. So I brought someone with me who is guaranteed to understand you all well. Above all, he will keep the six crazies at bay - because they listen to him ... everyone, from them. "

Now there were different impressions to admire. The confused faces were back.

And at that moment, a head was noticeable behind Eiji Shirogane. And a young man, maybe just a little older than some here - as everyone thought at first - came out. He had black hair and was of normal height. Quite normal. _And how should HE help us with these children's heads?_ Almost everyone had that in mind now.

However, when they looked at their colorful child prodigies, they saw ... yes, what did they all see? Perhaps it can be compared to the moment of death, as pale as they all looked. If the faces were destroyed by Shirogane, they would have exploded now. And even Akashi's mouth was wide open - for every soul that could escape.

"Oooookkkaaaaayyyy ?" Takao was really wondering what was going on. You don't get the six chaos makers so often.

The other players also hinted at quizzical faces until Kagami finally asked the question that ... nobody expected.

"Hey, do you play basketball too? Then play against me. One on one. How about? "If not everyone had still been in shocked condition, most of them would have been facepalmed now. _Oh Kagami ... so typical ..._

The person in turn just laughed out loud and thus tore everyone out of their trance - including the six chaos heads.

When he calmed down again, the hall had fallen silent. Some did not know who he was and those who knew were like pillars of salt. So he sighed, from the situation it was just weirdly funny. He even managed to leave Kuroko and Akashi speechless. _That has to be in the Guinness Book of Records._

"Neh, then I should probably introduce myself if I already crashed in here and shocked you all, right?"

Apart from the six wonders and their former manager, who were still speechless, the other players only nodded synchronously to the still unknown boy for them.

"Well, then I'll start. So, my name is Nijimura Shuzo, I flew out of Los Angeles and I am not much older than you, strictly speaking I was in my second year at high school, and actually I am a year younger than some of you. But it does not matter. What did i forget Ah yes ... I'm also a basketball player at my high school in L.A. so I know what I'm talking about. Not to forget, I used to be a captain in the middle school here in Japan, so I can put myself in the position of the team captains here, but there is ... ", but he was interrupted by Wakamatsu.

"Sumimasen, but we just heard that you could handle the six there," the center pointed to the generation of miracles, "to deal with it. Do you relieve us of one or the other task or was it just talk?"

Nijimura looked at the Touou player, and then went into a thinker pose. The black-haired man knew that he came here especially for the six, but if their teammates thought he would do the work for the teams that they didn't need to take care of their kohais, they were completely wrong

"Thank you ... eh ... first for the question, but I will not take on all of your tasks, because these are your kohais and not mine. No more."

The addressees nodded to him in understanding, but stopped their movements as they repeated the last two words in their heads. _No more, what is that supposed to mean?_

"Uhm, what does that mean - no more?" Miyashi asked the question that was buzzing around everyone else's head.

Nijimura grinned at it and started talking and starting where he was interrupted.

"As I said before, I know how the captains sometimes feel with their kohais, because I used to be the captain of younger players. And I know how some kohais can be, especially if they have characters like these gentlemen there, "he nodded in the direction of the rainbow gang," and I need to know, I was their captain in Teiko for a while . "

What followed this statement was, how can you say, a cry that exceeded the previous one.

One thought was in everyone's mind right now - How could he have been a captain of them? This was also reflected in the whispering that followed.

"Captain of the Generation of Miracles"

"He's a year younger than me - that's incredible"

"I thought Akashi was their second year captain?"

"Yes, but there must have been a captain before, you understand?"

"Still, it's so crazy - he looks so normal"

"Well, except for his name - it fits perfectly doesn't it?"

Many of the players whispered to each other and could not believe that the boy in front of them was really the captain of the feared Kiseki No Sedei.

"To interrupt you briefly. I met them when I was in my second year at middle school and they were new to the first team. Since they were not feared but had great talent. I met Kuroko three months later when he joined the first team. And when Kise came to us in his second year, I was just the senpai of them. So no big deal. Still, it was always exhausting, I can tell you. But we can talk about it another time - we still have enough time. "

After Nijimura finished explaining, a gasp went through the ranks for the things that had just been revealed to them. None of their colorful chaos heads have ever really spoken to any of them about it. Except Kuroko and Seirin, but he didn't go into this directly either. Apparently there are still many things they don't know about their aces and experts.

Then Nijimura's eyes fell on his former kohais, who were still silent. Wow, they have never been silent for so long, is a real wonder of the world.

"Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota and Murasakibara Atsushi. What kind of behavior is that, greet your former captain and Senpai!" He called to the younger ones. The entire hall was immediately silent again. Excited about the reaction now from the people addressed. No one dared to say anything to open up.

After all, it was Kuroko who broke the silence.

"Gomenasai Nijimura-senpai. You shocked us quite a bit, none of us expected it, "Kuroko broke the silence. As a result, the other five players woke up from their trance of shock. The entire hall, including players and coaches, well except Kozo Shirogane , with a small smile on his face, stood still, in shock that this one player could shake the GOMs.

Nijimura then started to move in the direction of the miracles. Still grinning, he looked each of his former charges in the eye. When he stood there in front of them, there was also a little jealousy, because apart from Kuroko and Akashi, everyone could look over his head. Nijimura sighed and pulled them into a big group hug.

"Honestly, I really missed you guys," Nijimura admitted when his eyes got a little watery. The GOMs were initially shocked by the sudden group hug that their former captain initiated, but immediately responded to the hug and surprised them probably everyone present.

"We missed you very much, Senpai," Kuroko announced. He had a huge grin on his face, which was beaming with happiness and joy. Seirin, who had seen him happy several times recently, was shocked because, even they have never seen such an expression on the face of their miracle worker.

"I missed you too, Nijimuracchi-senpaaaaiii," Kise cried for joy. This time it was not fake tears that he always produced that made everyone else around him go white, but real tears of joy. Kaijo looked shocked on their blonde nerve saw.

"Murachin, do you want to share some snacks with me? Kurochin and I wanted to eat them afterwards, you are invited. Please come, yes? ", The purple-haired giant carefully put his right hand on Nijimura's head and his left on Kuroko's - who didn't hit it this time. Yosen was no less shocked than the two teams in front of them. Such behavior they had never seen at their center before, as it was known to the general public that their miracle did not share snacks and now he even shared them with two others.

"Nijimura-senpai let's play basketball again, right? You, Kuroko, and I on a team, okay, okay? "Aomine, like the others, had a huge, gentle smile on his face, the same thing he'd had when he was talking about basketball since middle school, but what never was seen last year. Touou was shocked to see that smile on his face so suddenly again. Aomine, who never has the slightest bit of respect for his Senpais and his captain in the team, shows a behavior that makes him look like a little lamb than the bastard he is otherwise.

"I also have to agree with the others that I missed you nanodayo", surprisingly the Tsundere side stayed away from him. Shutoku felt a little bit fooled that Midorima was with his old captain, but he always let his feelings out Tsundere does, although they all knew that he was concerned about them, he always had secretly, but to show that has been a rarity so far.

But to astonish the whole hall, only one did and that was the dreaded captain: Akashi Seijuro.

"Captain, you really gave us a shock, do you actually know that?", Akashi had a small smile on his lips, which really doesn't happen every day. Especially Rakuzan was just overwhelmed with astonishment. They thought they heard things as they heard Akashi say "Captain" even though he is actually a captain himself.

The current teams of the GOMs were in shock, in complete shock, how their respective players acted so differently than usual, while all of them are with the former Teiko captain. Nijimura, on the other hand, was just happy to see his former kohais as before. They slowly released themselves from the embrace only to be interrupted by Rakuzan's coach.

"Well, that's a surprise of a really good reunion, isn't it?" announced Eiji Shirogane. The players looked at him and saw that he too had a small smile on his face.

"Definitely," his cousin said then.

"You should definitely continue training now, then Nijimura and I can talk to your trainers a bit," he continued to understand.

The other coaches, who have calmed down again, announced this. And so the shocked and happy basketball players got back on the field as long as the adults, Riko and Nijimura joined them, always looking at the field.

**Back in the hotel / hotel room**

**In the captain's room**

One should assume that the players were tired. After hard training, enough moments of shock and a walk to the hotel, it wasn't like that.

"Sooo, that's the original. The original captain of the generation of miracles. Funny that I couldn't remember him. But I didn't see him playing in the game I was telling you about earlier, "said the former Touou captain mischievously.

"Yeah, really no shit. He really isn't what I expected. "

"And how did you expect him, Kasamatsu?" asked Otsubo.

The former Kaijo captain shrugged. "No idea but not like that, rather yes ... no idea how such a razor blade, you know what I mean?"

Hyuga and Otsubo shook their heads, but Imayoshi nodded.

"You imagined him like a bad-tempered boss who tolerates nothing and yet has his kohais under supervision and what they do. And if it doesn't suit him what they do, he would intervene, wouldn't he? "Kasamatsu nodded his head.

"What do you think Hyuga?" after Kasamatsu's question, the eyes turned to the Seirin captain, who was deep in thought up to this point and reviewed everything.

"Hmm, I believed in a captain as scary as all the members of this generation are. I remember meeting last year at our first Inter High. At the same time was the National Junior Tournament. And folks, Teiko had a bigger presence than we high school students. "

"What did you think about them when you saw them?" Otsubo asked. "It was hard to believe that they were only in junior high. That they were the strongest team in Junior High. Even the other high schools in the forecourt, including Seirin, were intimidated by them. The aura of this team was incredible on the other hand so ... well ... so cold and somehow they were missing something. I didn't know what at the time because I didn't know them, but now ... yes, now I know. "

"And what?" asked Otsubo. The other two wanted to listen very carefully now.

"At the time, they were missing two important things that every athlete needs. Love and passion for the sport you practice. No matter whether in unison or as a team. I only saw cases with them that all had their own strong aura of their ability, but not the aura of their sport - their basketball. "

"I think I know what you mean by that," Imayoshi admitted and then continued, "and I actually know what you are talking about. As you know, I saw them live once - in her second year I see that aura with them. That joy, passion and love for the ball they played. They did it because they understood each other and shared the same love and played together as a Teiko team. But I also saw their weaknesses. "

Kasamatsu immediately interrupted him and now wanted to know what the former Touou captain was talking about.

"Well, think about what weaknesses could the chaos heads have?"

"Her excessive talent, which doesn't match her physique," Hyuga announced. Imayoshi nodded.

"That's a weakness, but there are others, should I say which?" He got three nodding heads in response. So he started to tell ...

"On the one hand, there is her excessive talent, which so far does not match her body. But more important is their behavior and awareness of the sport they are doing. I don't know their entire story and what happened in Teiko, but I can tell you that the process of how it happened is their weakness or was better. They all started as single players who played in teams, but often alone because they were ahead of everyone by their talent - well except Kuroko, who apparently didn't know what kind of talent he was in, "but Hyuga interrupted him briefly .

"Before playing with the others, he played with just one other player, just for information. Keep going. "

"Thank you. So where was I ... ah yes. When they started in Teiko and were thrown into a team, they were guaranteed to be alone for the time being, because of their characters, I can imagine that it is not that easy to find a connection, especially when they are the youngest. It was only when they noticed that there were others, with great talent, that they approached each other. "

"Kuroko and Kise only came a little later. Kuroko three months after the selection and Kise in his second year as a remark, "Hyuga interfered again.

Imayoshi, who did not really know this yet, and partly did not hear what Nijimura had said earlier, because of the shock he had suffered, something that he really will not admit, surprisingly raised his eyebrows, but thanked Seirin's captain and began to tell.

"And when they then noticed, first of all the four who were immediately elected to the first team that they shared a huge talent, they recognized each other and began to respect each other. And this is exactly where the point comes from. Which, by the way, is as impressive as it is bad. They started to get used to each other without knowing who their teammate was and what kind of character he was, and the result was recognition and respect. It was incredible that they could see it at a glance, but it was bad that they started with it. I think Hyuga agrees 100% when I say that they should have built up their friendship first, and by that I mean getting to know each other properly - the individual characters. To see how different and yet their characters are the same in order to recognize the problem afterwards, which in the end all of them apparently had. But their biggest weakness was ... the enemy of them. "

"Wait a minute," Kasamatsu interrupted, "the opponents weren't that strong, but it's a bit mean to describe them as the weakness of the generation of miracles, isn't it?"

"Not if the opponent in front of them was not the opponent on the field, but in their ability on the field."

"What do you mean again, Hyuga?" asked Otsubo.

"The opponent on the field was partly a little bit guilty because they were way too respectful and way too scared, but I think what Imayoshi wants to say is the boys biggest opponent at the time was their own fear her talent. That they could hurt someone or that they would have no opponents if they showed their full talents. Just a few examples. In the Winter Cup, Aomine specified the zone, Murasakibara also and Akashi the all-rounder. But the other three also showed that there is more in them than they gave in middle school. Midorima's full-court three-pointer, Kise with the perfect copy and not to forget Kuroko's increasing variety and his new ideas, which he developed himself and which nobody can imitate. These talents were guaranteed to be hidden in them when they played in Teiko, but not yet fully developed. But what they showed was reason enough for the other teams to stop. In this sense, what has proven to be her greatest fear ", Hyuga ended his argument.

"Sure I understand all of that, but why ... didn't they just ignore it and continue playing basketball?" asked Kasamatsu.

"I think they were just too young to handle all of this. By that I mean the generation of miracles and their opponents together, "said Imayoshi. Otsubo nodded in confirmation.

"Every athlete can compare a victory with a high-altitude flight, but a defeat is like a painful death," announced Hyuga.

Ahh, I understand. The chaos makers were constantly experiencing this boom and were happy about it, but maybe they weren't really aware of how the opponent felt because most of them knew no defeat. In contrast to them, their opponent was completely devastated by the defeat. All hopes were taken away from them. And when the six got stronger and their opponents could never win, it was the fatal blow for their opponents. And at the same time the end for the six wonders as a team, "explained Kasamatsu.

"Well, let's not talk about it now, otherwise I'll get depressed ...", Hyuga agrees.

"Even more depressed than you already are?" Imayoshi asked slyly.

"You just have to talk!" Hyuga replied.

Kasamatsu and Otsubo just grinned at the exchange. Maybe the camp will be pretty nice.

**In the Sidekick room plus Nijimura**

The mood in this room after the training was no different from that in the other rooms, only there was one difference. And this was called Nijimura Shuzo.

This was just showered with questions. How he endured the six crazy people. Whether they were psychopaths or in the yakuza. And whether they have always been like this. Far too many questions where the answer would take too long.

The only one in the team of three who showed insight with Nijimura was Himuro.

"Takao-kun, Taiga, let our roommate take a break now. We've been besieging him since we got in here. I think Nijimura-san would also like that. "

"But ... but ...", "That ... we, still have ...", the other two replied, but were interrupted by Nijimura. Although he was very tired and exhausted from the flight and the day as a whole, he still wanted to unpack his things. It really wasn't in his mind that he had to deal with crazy questions. However, he was just too nice for this world, so he interrupted his three roommates.

"That's fine. I can understand that you have a lot of questions about the six colored hair and about me. We can talk about that another time, maybe even tonight while eating. And then I can tell everyone. Do you agree?" when asked, he got three nodding heads. He nodded slightly and sighed once briefly.

"We leave you alone for now, that you can unpack and everything. We'll be back when it comes to dinner, "Himuro said goodbye and pushed his two younger companions out of the room.

"But Himuro, that's my room too!", Nijimura could still hear from the moaning Takao. With a small smile he looked back at the situation from just now. _Yes, some of his kohais really good teammates chose him as friends ..._

**In the GOM room**

If you consider how the other players were confused and surprised, you can hear nothing from the room of the six wonder players for the first time. Each of them was in their own thoughts. These are only two names. Shirogane and Nijimura. Aomine, who would be asleep again, was lying on the suite couch. His thoughts circled like he had never really said goodbye to Nijimura because he didn't feel like coming to school at the time. He had never had such a guilty conscience - well, except for Tetsu - but with Tetsu it's different anyway.

Kise, on the other hand, dreamed of this month and what he could do with his former Senpai - especially playing basketball - was number one on his list. He sighed contentedly.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, was sitting at the table with Kuroko and they both sorted out the snacks of the purple giant. Kuroko got the vanilla flavor snacks and Murasakibara divided the other snacks into a fair amount. Suitable for Nijimura and him. The two did not need to speak, they knew what they did wrong. They said goodbye to their former captain and Senpai, but they broke his promise. Taking good care of each other and overcoming the problems that will arise.

Midorima also had the same thoughts as his two former teammates. He knew that Nijimura was disappointed with him, guaranteed. He was vice-captain and did not support Akashi properly or completely prevented him from developing in the third year. No, he just ignored it and retired to just trust himself. In retrospect, that was a mistake.

But most of the thoughts flew in Akashi's head. He didn't really know what to do now. This never happened to an Akashi. He was the first in the family. He knows that he made a huge mistake. But he was afraid that he would not meet the expectations and so he trusted his other "I" to take over what the original could not. To be honest, it was pretty stupid, but he cannot and does not want to change it.  
They are finally starting to return to normal and he owes all of this to Kuroko. But to face Nijimura properly ... he has to do it alone. There is so much for which he has to apologize to his former senpai.

**Meanwhile in the room of the only female cast**

"And did you expect Momoi-san? That must have been quite a surprise for you, "Riko asked Momoi. The person addressed sat on her bed and prepared the last data for the training from the day.

"Honestly Riko-san, not at all. Never in my life would I have expected to see Nijimura-senpai again. Since he goes to school in America, it is really difficult to go online with him. This visit is all the bigger now, "smiled the pink-haired manager looked at Seirin's coach. She smiled at her. Although she didn't know what the relationship between all Teiko alumni was directly with Nijimura, she was able to understand how you feel, when you see a person again and have to stand by your side. It was like that with Kiyoshi when he was back on the team.

Riko was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Fortunately, as their own room door was open, they heard the knock.

"Who could that be? Araki-san took her room card with her. So she doesn't have to knock. "

"Then one of the guys who did something is guaranteed," Riko replied and finally went to the door where there was another knock.

However, when she opened the door and looked at an unfamiliar face, a little "huh?" escaped her. She had no idea.

A light blond young man stood in front of her. He was at least five years older than herself and held in his hands a packet.

"Um ... maybe you were wrong at the door?" But the person addressed only shook his head smiling. Now Momoi came out, wondering what would take so long.

"Can we maybe help you?"

"No, neither of you need it. I'll be right away. I just wanted to deliver this package. I am one of the messengers here from the hotel and hand over the packages to guests who have been delivered something here. If one of you would sign here please ... "

"Before I sign this ... what's in it, maybe you know that? Or rather, do you know who made it here? "

"Since there is no sender on it, I can not say anything about it. But it sounds like there are books or DVDs in it. I know how such packages sound and that is how this package sounds. "

"Ok, well ... just sign here, yes?" Riko asked the messenger, who only pointed to his scanning device.

After the messenger left, Riko and Momoi sat at the table. The package was in the middle of the table. They both looked at it from unfathomable eyes.

"Maybe Araki-san ordered something?" Momoi asked.

"Then she would have told us or wouldn't have gone down to the other adults now. In any case, she would have let us know. "

"Should we open it then? Hopefully there is no bomb in it ... oh please not, I still want to marry Tetsu-kun, "moaned Momoi now. Tears rise when she thought that maybe the package was the end of her life.

Riko, who only looked pained at this statement, said in a monotonous voice that Momoi should not have it like this and as often as she had shaken the package, it would have exploded long ago.

"I'm going to open it now. Hide in the room when you're scared. But now nobody can stop me from not opening it. "

So Riko took a pair of scissors from both of their rooms while Momoi took to safety. A last sigh escaped the brown-haired.

She put the scissors on the tape and cut it open. From the corner of her eye she recognized Momoi, who looked around the corner - only her head was visible.

When Riko cut the tape, she opened the package and could see the contents ... and what she saw deeply confused her.

Momoi noticed that too. With slow steps she came closer to the table.

"And what's in it?" She asked carefully.

"Have a look yourself" was the only thing Riko reproduced.

And Momoi looked into the package. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"These ... are ... eh, DVDs. What?"

Riko picked up the first one, which was at the top. There was no picture on it, but a title - and it only confused her even more.

"Kuroko no basket? What? I don't understand, "she replied.

Now Momoi took the DVD out of Riko's hand and looked at it.

"There is also something on the back. The Basketball which Kuroko plays. Is that ... ah here is something else. Here it still says "These memorabilia should always remind you what counts in sports. Look at the pieces and you will learn. Have fun! ", Ok so it's either about Tetsu-kun, because of the title or about basketball or both. Do we want to have a look at them?" Momoi asked Riko.

Although she nodded her head, she wanted to know what the DVDs were all about, but she still had something to say.

"I think we should show the DVDs to everyone else and watch them together. If so, then above all the players should learn, right? "

The pink-haired woman nodded and pulled out her smartphone.

"I'll let the others know, hopefully nobody's in bed yet. Should I order them in the lounge or restaurant? "

Riko considered for a moment, then signaled that it would be best to come to the lounge and talk about it before dinner. And so the two young women made their way down.

**In the lounge**

"So why are we here again now? I was just going to the restaurant with the others" the hungry Wakamatsu moaned.

After all players were more or less in the lounge, they waited for the announcement that Riko and Momoi apparently wanted to make. The other coaches, Shirogane Kozo and Nijimura were also there.

Without talking big, Riko started to explain. The faces of the players changed from tired / dead to confused / thoughtful to surprised / excited.

"I don't get it," and there was Aomine, who apparently was the only one who didn't understand. Typical ...

"Dai-chan, listen if you are told something. Riko-san won't repeat it again. What we actually wanted to ask was whether we wanted to watch one of the DVDs after dinner. Apparently there are 13 episodes on it. We can look at the first one. What do you all mean?"

The addressed players looked at each other.

"What is that DVD?" asked Kuroko suddenly, bringing everyone closer to a heart attack. Really, how does he keep doing it?

"Uhm ... hehehe ... uhhhh. Well, the title is, heh, Kuroko no basket ", getting quieter at the end, Riko replied to her player.

"Huh?" Kuroko brought out and the other players were also confused.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH ? !"

"Man, since not so loud, we are not the only guests here," Riko scolded the players. With their heads bowed, the players looked at Seirin's coach.

"So what's up now? First eat and then the cinema? "Momoi wanted to know.

"I think we should do that. It's certainly fun, "came Kiyoshi's answer. His typical answer.

"I agree with that. Let's look at it, "Kobori said.

"I find it very interesting and I think everyone agrees with it?" asked Akashi.

Well, and when the Emperor says something, right?

The rest of the players and coaches nodded in agreement. But someone had to put the brakes on again.

"Must still be today, I'm not in the mood," Aomine said sleepily.

"You do it and don't repeat," Nijimura broke the silence and drew attention.

Aomine looked at him and then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah."

**In the hotel's small cinema room**

After Riko and Momoi explained everything to the hotel management, they set about making the whole room look cozy while the basketball association ate dinner.

So when the players and coaches finally came to the cinema, they were amazed. There were soft seats with footrests everywhere, all in a wonderfully soothing dark brown and gold. Next to it were small mini-tables where you could position snacks and a lamp that gave light. But what was most fascinating was the huge screen in front of them.

"Wow. So it was the right decision to come with, "announced Aomine.

Everyone turned to the Touou Ass with raised eyebrows. _Are you serious now ?!_

"If I remember correctly, we had to push you here, no, rather, drag," Midorima replied clearly.

"Ehh? I don't know about that, "Aomine made an ignorant face, but didn't look in the direction of the green-haired.

"Aomine-kun, you're lying totally terrible again", with a monotonous emotionless voice Kuroko now added his mustard and made Aomine pull an offended penchant.

"Oi Tetsu! Please stand on my side! ", Mocked the dark blue forward.

"I've been standing next to you for a long time, haven't you noticed?"

"TETSU !"

The others watched the exchange amused. The Touou team, plus their trainer, just thought about how they might bring Kuroko to them after all. What they didn't know was that it was hopeless. Even though Aomine was his best friend, he just loved the Seirin team too much.

"I think we should sit in our seats. I told the cinema employee to start the DVD in fifteen minutes, "Riko indicated.

So now everyone more or less chose their places without arguing. There was room for everyone, but of course two people in the room had a discussion about the seat.

"I'm sitting next to Tetsu, you baka!"

"Who says that? I only hear one aho! "

"Dude, you bum, he's my best friend so I'm sitting next to him"

"You fall asleep after five minutes, you fool. I'm sitting next to Kuroko! "

"Forget it! Then just throw Kise out of its place and you can sit next to Tetsu "

"What the fuck is going on now. Kise is a whining child, I don't do that to myself "

"Hey !", the person mentioned interfered.

"Shut up Kise!", He was just puked back by the two brawlers.

Not only was this slowly going too far for the coaches, but the other players also had the rage cross on their foreheads. Akashi, who had long since noticed the mood, took scissors out of his pocket without being noticed. Unnoticed by the quarrel between the two, he now stood before them. He only had to sound once and the two Power Forwards looked at him. You could only hear her swallow afterwards.

"So I would suggest that Akashi sit next to Kuroko," Nijimura interfered, thus ending the discussion.

In the end, the first row was with Kise, Kuroko and Akashi, Aomine and Kagami (who had to sit together on Riko's orders), Midorima, Takao and Himuro, and finally Murasakibara, who sat at the back of the row to get his Storage of snacks is documented. Different groups came together in the rows behind, which made the exchange much less stressful than in the first row.

"Good, then we can probably start. He should start in two minutes, "Momoi informed the others.

And that's exactly how it was. The light in the room went out slowly, only the light of a few small table lamps was still on and brightened the room a little. Since Momoi had been given her own remote control by the cinema staff, she could decide what to do, so if she wanted to, she could stop the episode or make it quieter and louder.

Now all eyes were on the screen and the tension was in the air what would happen now ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I am only now uploading again, but I really had a lot to do, but I have now written two chapters for you and you will definitely like it.
> 
> Best wishes Alina  
> In addition, the pictures of the cinema room can be found on my Pinterest wall. You can find my username in the previous chapters.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be compared for the start of a story ...

**-I do not own KnB-**

**Episode one: I am Kuroko**

Not long after the light went out, the screen started in front of them and there was an intense music in the background, including a voice.

**"The Teiko Middle School basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship win."**

Most eyes focused on the Teiko alumni in the foreground. Kagami couldn't stay silent.

"Really now? You start with it, what's that, huh? "

"Great that they mention our three championships," Aomine said with a smug grin and then got a head-nut from Wakamatsu, who was sitting behind him.

"Please stay on the floor, you bastard and look damned further."

**"Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the Generation of Miracles." The canvas showed all the miracles individually. First Kise, then Midorima, next Aomine, then Momoi, then Murasakibara and finally Akashi.**

"They talk about us? What's going on now? "Momoi asked in disbelief.

"Huh, that's crazy, isn't it, and weird isn't it? You showed all of us except Kurokocchi? "Kise pointed out.

"Do you think they forgot him by mistake?" asked Midorima. The other teams looked at the phantom player pityingly. But he didn't move a mine, but was spellbound on the screen.

 _How tragic! Although the title bears his name_ , everyone thought together.

**"However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles."**

"There were a lot of weird rumors about us," Kuroko opened the discussion, "for example, half of the student body thought we had some superpowers."

"Well, that's kind of understandable or. And it doesn't make it any better if your former captain can see the future, "Kasamatsu replied. Akashi turned and looked two rows behind him, the former Kaijo captain, and released a sigh.

"It was rude now, Kasamatsu-san, I can't help it." The person flinched at it.

**"Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man." The camera showed someone's shadow, standing at an open door. The camera followed this person only to show a light blue-haired boy in the Teiko jersey with the number 15.**

_There he is where he was hiding_ , everyone else thought. Kuroko himself blinked a few times when he appeared on the screen.

Ah, there I am," he said blankly, as always.

"So they didn't forget him, Shin-chan," Takao said to the tsundere next to him, "that would have been really stupid to forget the main character, neh?" The black-haired man had to refrain from laughing at the end.

"But honestly," said Himuro, "if they had forgotten him, would someone really be surprised?"

"Nopppppeeee," everyone said.

Kuroko then only raised his eyebrows and turned back to the canvas. Still everyone could hear his "how mean".

Akashi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Kuroko looked briefly at him, a small smile on his lips.

**Suddenly there was music and you could see a basketball bouncing on a playing field in slow motion when guitar music started to play. Next was the lower half of Kuroko's face, with some sweat running down it. He was apparently in a game as it was shown. In the middle of a huge crowd. Meanwhile, he watched the game and dried the sweat with his jersey. Shades of Midorima, Aomine and Kise appeared behind him, all in their respective hair colors.**

At that time, some heads were already bobbing with the music. Most of them looked impressed at the screen in front of them.

"The song is awesome," Takao was the first, "maybe I should learn to play the guitar."

"Oh, please spare us," Midorima almost pleaded.

"I wouldn't have expected an opening," said Susa.

"Isn't that normal, no matter what genre? And besides, when did you take such close-ups of us please? "Asked Wakamatsu.

In response, he only got shrugged people.

"Sure, there are openings, but I never thought that those who did this", he pointed to the screen, "go as far as that."

"Well, whoever has the time and money," Imayoshi murmured, "Anyway, they got the music done before."

**In the further course Hyuga, Koganei and Izuki are shown.**

Where the latter let go of another lousy joke.

"If I play well, I see well."

"Izuki, shut up!" Hyuga, who was sitting next to him, shouted at him.

**After the logo of the series was shown, the further scene shows how Kuroko sits on the edge of a roof and enjoys a vanilla shake.**

"Didn't you have a school and also say, ISN'T THAT DANGEROUS KUROKO ? !"

"Yes, but it's aesthetic," Kuroko replied as if it were the most normal in the world. He didn't notice the rising, rumbling dark purple thunder around Riko.

**Finally Kuroko looked to the right on the screen where Kagami appeared, who was standing on the roof edge and holding at least eight burgers in his arm and had almost eaten one. His eyes went briefly to Kuroko and then back to the streets.**

"Why do you do the same and don't say aesthetics! You are such bakas ... ahhhh, "Riko growled loudly and clearly across the room to her two freshmen." If you had fallen down, what would it be? Heh? ... these freshmen would have to be chained to a leash ", Seirin's coach continued to murmur, her aura darkening. She took Momois clipboard with a "sorry" and went up to Kagami. Before she had stopped the music, that was more important now.

When the redhead noticed who was standing in front of him, he flinched, but could not avoid the blow to the head.

"Owwww fuck, I got it, all right?" Kagami shouted back. "But why am I the only one hit?"

"Speak properly if you talk to your seniors!"

"What interests me more is that nobody wonders that he really planned to eat all ten burgers?" Liu asked.

"Are you serious? Dude, they stand on a roof. TOP, ROOF! You can plunge down, break everything ... no, even die! And you're so worried about his food intake? "Kimura indicated.

"Keep going! It may even be interesting, I was there to see, "Aomine interfered smugly as ever.

Riko pressed the start button again.

**The next scene showed the entire Seirin team running after Riko, who was sitting on a yellow scooter. Kagami and Kuroko jogged after the team. More or less.**

"Kuroko doesn't come after, I can understand, because of his few stamina but what is your excuse Kagami, nanodayo?" Midorima turned to Seirin's ace.

"Yes, right Kagami-kun, what's your excuse?"

"You green Tsundere, shut up! And you Kuroko - don't support him too! "

**The next scene shows some of the Seirin team, Kagami and Kuroko standing on a street and waiting for them to turn green. This was followed by a scene of Kuroko and Kagami standing on rail tracks and waiting for the incoming train, which can be seen in the background.**

"Really now, what are you doing there? Did you want to kill yourself or what ?! "Kasamatsu called to the duo." And one more thing. When are you at school, huh? "

"Did you skip?" Came the soft question from Sakurai. Although he didn't notice the dark aura behind him, called Riko, Kagami and Kuroko definitely noticed them.

"Ey, Sakurai, tell the coach behind you, we weren't skipping and don't ask such shit!" Kagami shouted, trembling.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... why did I ask that? It does me ... "

"Damn it Sakurai, shut up, baka!" The screaming Aomine interrupted his teammate.

**The next scene showed Kuroko holding a basketball in his arms and leaves of the sakura tree flying around him.**

"Oh, how romantic sweet," sighed Mibuchi. Momoi nodded in agreement, with hearts in her eyes.

Kuroko meanwhile sipped his vanilla milkshake. Wait, where did he get it from now ?!

**Aomine appeared in the following two scenes. Once alone and the other time with Kagami. In this scene it seemed like it was a match and Aomine was walking past Kagami.**

"Heh Looser, baka," Aomine scoffed. "As if you weren't even playing against me, just standing there."

Kagami grinned mischievously.

"Who was it that flew out of the first round of the Winter Cup?"

The room filled with soft laughter and you could even hear some cheers.

"It was good, Kagamicchi," said Kise with a laugh.

"Aomine-kun, you don't look that good at all. How long have you been lying on the roof of your school in the sun? "

"It's a shame anyway, burned as it is, nanodayo."

"Oi Midorima, I heard that! And Kise I'll get you ready! "

**The next scene showed close-ups of Midorima as he pushed up his glasses and Kise, who smiled at the camera.**

"Ahhhh, there I am senpai! Have you seen Me. Nijimuracchi, did you see me too? ", He now called across the room. Then his eyes fell on Riko." I looked cool, didn't I? "

"Can I get permission to kick Kise?" Kasamatsu asked Riko.

"Always do if that's ok for Takeuchi-sama?"

He just waved his hand and left it with a "Do what you want", that the two students would take care of Kise.

So Kasamatsu got up, asked if he should sit down briefly on Fukui's seat ... and he kicked, kicked the seat in which Kise was sitting. This flew out in a high arc and whined at how mean everyone was to him today.

"Just stop being so narcissistic, you blonde, annoying something!"

"So mean, senpai!"

**The next scene showed Midorima transforming a threesome.**

Midorima grinned mischievously.

"As it should be," he said.

"Speaking of narcissists ...", Takao announced. Thereupon he got only a clattering "Takao" from green-haired Tsundere.

**In the next scene they saw Riko making a peace sign to the camera.**

"Nah, that's me," she nudged Hyuga with her elbow.

"Yes, yes, I saw it, all right," said Hyuga.

**The scene on it showed Kagami and Kuroko on the field as they clench their fists and then run in one direction, while Riko intensely sees the game from the side.**

Aomine frowned.

"How can you give a fist bump to a fool?"

"Who do you call crappy here ?!"

"I'm going to give you what Aomine-kun, just today I gave you three. I would give a fist bump to all players who are my light. And of course that also includes Kagami-kun. "

"But someone is pretty jealous," whispered Imayoshi to Susa, who had to pinch his laugh properly.

"Oh yes, the youth ...", Kozo Shirogane now passed on to his younger cousin.

**Excerpts of the game are shown in the next scenes. Once like Kagami makes a dunk. Then how Kuroko makes a "behind-the-back pass" that Kagami takes. Then again one-on-one with Kise.**

"Oh yes, I'm in action," Kise said.

**Kise had the ball and made a turnaround in front of Kagami before starting to jump.**

"Chic," said some in the room.

**The next scene showed Kuroko against Otsubo and Kimura again. The phantom player indicated that he would run past them, but then passed the ball behind his back.**

"Even fancier," said some more, now more than before, in the room.

**Kagami received the ball, ran past Imayoshi and then matched Izuki. Izuki took the ball and then fitted it back to Kuroko, who made a "behind the back pass" on all the players around. In the end, Kagami caught the ball and made a dunk.**

"Most chic," everyone said now.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other and then clenched their fists. The duo looked two rows further to Izuki. Both raised their fists in the air and Izuki did the same with a huge grin.

**Images now appeared from Hyuga, Mitobe, Izuki, Koganei, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko and Riko. All players had a ball in their hands and looked like they were in a game. Only Riko was holding her clipboard. Kuroko, however, had a basketball in his hands and stood with his back to the camera. But turned his head in the direction of the camera and had an intensely expressionless expression on his face all the time. When the scene was over, the opening was over.**

"Huh, where was I Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked now, his voice a little disappointed. The one just shrugged his shoulders, he was too spellbound. And that was just the opening.

Then Akashi interfered. A little knowing grin on his lips.

"I think we'll only be seen later."

The center nodded in understanding. "Okay ..."

"So I thought the opening was great, the music really gets you crazy about basketball - with all these scenes," said Miyaji.

"Yes, that and you want to eat more," said Nebuya.

"Please, that's kind of repulsive," said Mibuchi, grimacing at it. "If I hear you belching, say goodbye."

"I guess the opening is over now, so the real story starts now. Let's keep looking, "Akashi made everyone else in the room understand.

**The canvas showed a gold lettering that said "Seirin Private High School". Sakura leaves fell and loud noise was heard. A large number of students gathered in the courtyard to recruit the newcomers to their respective clubs.**

**"Interested in rugby?"**   
**"Have you ever played shogi?"**   
**"You gotta play baseball if you´re Japanese!"**   
**"Swimming! It feels great!"**

"Wow, you really have a lot of clubs," Nakamura was amazed.

"Do you know how good the Shogi Club is?" Midorima and Akashi asked Seirin's players at the same time. Kagami shrugged his shoulders, Kuroko thought for a moment, but Kiyoshi was the one who answered them.

"Last year, the Shogi Club finished fourth in the national competition. Unfortunately, they lost to the Nageiko high. "

"Interesting," said Akashi, resting his chin on his palm.

**The scene cut to Koganei, who stood in the crowd and held up his own flyers.  
"Basketball!" Basketball club! How´d you like to join the basketball club?"**

"I am here! Huhu ... I kind of opened it all up with the sentence. Great, isn't it? ", Koganei was happy, but Hyuga immediately took it back from him.

"If you're honest, it was the rugby player."

"Ahh Hyuga ..."

**A black-haired teenager turned to Koganei and looked at him with displeasure.  
"Koganei, you can´t be serious." It was Izuki.**

"Hah, I'm back, how cool is that. Oh and there is Mitobe, look Mitobe, there you are, "he turned to Mitobe, who was sitting behind him, who nodded in agreement.

**"How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei asked.**   
**"New kids, join the basketball club!" Izuki indicated. "The basketball club needs some serious help!"**

The entire Seirin team groaned, while all other eyes were on the radiant Izuki.

Hayama was the only one laughing his ass off.

Takao also had to grin and nudged Midorima slightly.

"And you always say my jokes are horrible. His are much worse. "

"It is you too, nanodayo," said Midorima. "His are just bad."

Koganei made a face. "I´ve had enough of your jokes, Izuki."

**He turned to Mitobe, who was handing out flyers, and called to him: "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" Mitobe smiled and nodded ... and passed the flyers on without saying anything. Koganei was in despair. "You´re not gonna do it, are you?"**

Laughter filled the room. Mitobe looked at Koganei. There was disappointment in the mute, but Koganei fixed it right away when he promised to do everything Mitobe wanted for two weeks.

"If I look back like this, you can already consider this a comedy. We are like a comedy, "said Kawahara.

"Yes, that's right," Fukuda agreed.

"I sometimes felt like I was caught in a sitcom," said Furihata.

"You think so?" Kiyoshi looked questioningly at the team of three. "I didn't even know that so many of our team were so funny."

The three first graders stared at him with narrowed eyes.

 _You are one of them_ , all three thought the same thing.

**Just when Koganei was finished telling Kuroko came into the camera view.**

_Here it comes_ , everyone thought.

**But Koganei completely ignored Kuroko and instead turned to another student behind Kuroko. "Hey, do you have a minute?"**

The room fell into silence as everyone turned to Koganei, who felt the eyes on him and winced when he noticed the tension.

"What?" He said. "I didn't see him ?!"

"Koganei, you can do it, fight!" Tsuchida encouraged him to understand.

**The scene showed Kuroko's torso. At the same time he was reading a novel as he walked the path.**

"Why do you always read when you go somewhere –ssu?" Kise asked, which made Kuroko narrow his eyes a little.

"Because I can do it," he replied.

"That could end dangerously," Akashi interjected. "You could have run against someone, Kuroko." The person raised lowered his head.

"Sorry," Kuroko murmured.

It was like a fine whip, Seirin thought.

**Kuroko passed a student who was turning in Kuroko's direction. "You´re a reader, aren´t you?"**

"Do you see?" Kise indicated to Koganei as he pointed to the screen. "Even this totally unknown person noticed Kurokocchi."

**The student gave a flyer to the boy behind Kuroko, while Kuroko ducked among them and walked on. "How about the literature club?"  
"Sorry, but this is just a manga."  
"Manga are books, too."**

"Or not!" howled Kise.

"When will this ordeal come to an end?" Liu said dramatically. "Dear God, make someone finally notice him!"

**Kuroko went on until his eyes focused on a glass case. It was a club description card where every club was listed. The camera zoomed in on the description of the basketball club that was between the baseball booth and the football booth.**   
**The scene again cut to Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe.**   
**"Basketball! Basketball club!"**   
**"Join the club and you´ll be cute, too!"**

Another moan from Seirin. After hearing what another bad joke their Piont Guard did.

Aomine looked at Kuroko.

"Oi Tetsu. Does that always happen when he jokes? "

"Maybe," Kuroko replied.

"What then?" asked Izuki personally. "I'm the team's joker, understand?" Another moan, but now with everyone else in the room, except Hayama and Takao, who had a great time.

In the middle of the recruitment, a large shadow opened over Koganei and a deep voice penetrated the crowd.  
"Are you guys in the basketball club?"  
Koganei looked up and saw a very tall teenage boy standing in front of him, of whom you could only see the lower half of his face and a ring hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Kagami-kun, that's you," Kuroko turned to his light. Kagami raised his fist.

"Yosh. My debut! "

"Why did they have to make him so disadvantageously big?" Complained Akashi. "You'd better watch those angles when I make my debut."

**The scene continued to Riko and Hyuga, who were sitting at a table with a poster that said "Boys Basketball Club".**

"The poster looks crappy," Mayuzumi mentioned blankly.

"We know that!" Seirins senpais shouted at the older one.

" **Just a few more would be nice" Riko indicated. Hyuga stopped drinking and put the mug on the table and looked at Riko with a dull face.**  
 **"We couldn´t even get ten."**

"Wow, that's really little," Mibuchi indicated. "If you need help with how to recruit well, get in touch with me, Hyuga-chan"

Hyuga winced at Mibuchi's testimony.

"Firstly, we are a new school that doesn't have much to show yet, secondly, thanks for the offer and thirdly ... don't call me HYUGA-CHAN!" In the end Seirin's captain was louder but Mibuchi just grinned mischievously.

**"We´re just getting stardet" returned Riko. "We´re a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we´ll be a big deal starting next year." Hyuga looked over at Riko, a little nervous. "Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"**   
**"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" asked Riko. The teenager sighed and hung his head. A "Deung" was played in the background.**   
**"I´ll do my best. I will do my best."**

The majority saw Riko sitting in her seat with a devilish grin on her lips and Hyuga nervously sliding around in his chair.

 _Poor Hyuga_ , they all thought.

**Riko took her attention from Hyuga and looked around. "I wonder how the recruitment is going?" she wondered. "If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be ..." However, she stopped abruptly when she came face to face with Koganei, who, by the way, had tears running down his cheeks.**   
**"The new students are here" he howled.**

And laughter spread again.

"I already like it," laughed Takao.

**"What?" Riko looked horrified.**   
**"Is this the basketball club?" asked the deep voice again. Riko looked up and realized who had grabbed Koganei by the collar. That one, who had grabbed Koganei by the collar of his uniform, was a certain redhead who looked down at Riko with an intense look.**

All of the first graders in the room, including the GOMs, were horrified.  
"Oho, oho?" Miyaji looked down at Kagami, who carefully turned back to the Shutoku player. "How can a first grader be so daring and grab his senpai by the collar and treat him like this? Come here and I will Teach a few things you'll never forget, brat. Kimura, get a pineapple right away! "

Kagami swallowed. The other GOMs sent him their own pitying looks. Only Aomine couldn't keep his mouth shut again. He put a hand on Kagami's left shoulder.

"Rest in peace Bakagami."

**Riko and Hyuga stared at him in awe, sometimes even speechless. After a few moments, Riko found her language again.**   
**"Yeah"**   
_**Who is this guy? He´s got the intensity of a wild tiger!** _

"Huh, I never said that!" Said Riko. Although she had thought that at first, she never said it.

Kiyoshi scratched his chin. "Maybe this series can also look into our thoughts."

"Really? That's cool, "said Hayama happily.

"If you find it? I find it rather creepy, but I don't care. It can even be very interesting to hear other people's thoughts, "Moriyama indicated.

"This series breaks with all the rules of privacy," Kuroko pointed out monotonously as always. "But coach, I can't believe that you compared Kagami-kun to a wild tiger."

At this sentence, Izuki gasped.

"The Eye of the Taiga. Guitar solo! "

"IZUKI, GO ANYWHERE, NEVER COME AGAIN AND DIE !", Hyuga screamed. But he was totally ignored, because Izuki was back at Hayama long ago, who found it all too funny.

**"I want to join" now stated Kagami. Both Riko and Hyuga still blinked in shock. "What?" asked Riko. The redhead dropped Koganei onto the table, rigorously pulled a chair forward, and dropped onto it.**   
**"The basketball club" he clarified.**   
**"Huh?"**   
**Riko was relieved. "Um, welcome, welcome!" she said cheerfully. "Wait a minute!"**   
**Hyuga gave her a paper cup, which she placed near the registration form.**   
**"I´m sure you know, but our school just formed last year"she explained to the redhead.**   
**"We only have second years to compete with, so I´m sure someone of your build would be..."**   
**"I dont care"Kagami interrupted her. "I´m going after I leave my name."**

Several pairs of eyes were now focused on Kagami. And underneath were more angry and incomprehensible looks than confused ones.

"Taiga, really, how can you be like that?" Himuro sighed. He felt the embarrassment that his "brother" put into his behavior there rising.

"Kagami-kun, I am very disappointed in you. You should never say anything like that to your senpais, "Kuroko now read.

"Incredible," Furihata managed to say. "A miracle he's still alive."

"Well, that's how I am," came from Hyuga grimly, who was staring at holes in Kagami's head. "He is lucky that he is good at basketball," Kagami ran ice cold down his back.

"However, he shouldn't forget what he did - I'll pay him back later. There would be the graduation ceremony of us and his, too, where I'm guaranteed to keep the day off - I would never miss something like that. "If Kagami hadn't heard it before, he would have it defensively. At 18 he can say goodbye to his life say.

**Hyuga stared at Kagami while Riko stared at the registration form. She blinked a few times when she saw something on the form that confused her. "You dont have a reason for joining?"**   
**Kagami swallowed the last of his drink and then crushed the mug in his hand.**

**"Not really" he said, getting up from the seat and getting ready to leave. "Baskteball´s the same, no matter where you go in Japan." He threw the mug behind his back where the trash cans were. The white paper cup first hit the trash can's net wall and then landed on the rest of the trash. Riko looked wide-eyed in the direction of the trash can and then back to Kagami, who continued to work his way through the crowd. Kagami looked back at her with narrowed eyes and let an arrogant sigh out of his mouth, turned around and left.**

"Damn show off, I'll kick you right away," Kasamatsu muttered grimly to himself.

**"He´s terrifying!" Koganei finally said, his face still on the table. "Is he really a first year high school student?"**   
**"He´s one in a million" another voice said in the background. Koganei turned and saw Izuki and Mitobe standing behind them, looking in the same direction where Kagami had disappeared.**   
**"You! Where have you been hiding?"Koganei shouted at them.**

"If you really want to know. We hid behind the trees, "Izuki turned to Koganei." After seeing how Kagami almost strangled you, we preferred to stay away. "

**Hyuga took the clipboard with the registration form and read through what it said. "Kagami Taiga" he read aloud. "He went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source."  
"Either way, I´m sure he´ll be extraordinary" Riko indicated.**

"America ... what would I give to play there," Takao sighed.

"Just like me ... America ...", Moriyama now dreamed in front of her.

"Yes, I would like to have a chance to-"

"I bet there are a lot of cute girls!", Kasamatsu's eye twitched dangerously back and forth.

"Oh just forget it ..."

**"Yo" Riko and Hyuga looked at Koganei. He was holding the registration form on which he had been lying with his face. "You forgot this club request."**

Everyone in the room exchanged glances. The GOMs looked knowingly at their former shadow.

"I would say I think we all know who this form belongs to," Akashi said.

"Well finally. We finally get to the main character. It was about time, "said Wakamatsu.

**"Oh, sorry" Riko laughed nervously. She picked up the sheet and started reading. "Let´s see, Kuroko Tetsuya..." Riko raised an eyebrow as she read the information.**   
**"Huh? I was here the whole time, but I don´t remember him at all."**

"REAL NOW ?!", everyone cried out at the same time.

"How is it possible that he sat in front of you, filled out the form, left it on the table and disappeared again without you noticing?" Asked Takao in shock

"Kuro-chin's lack of presence is beyond human imagination, you know," Murasakibara said smartly as he shoveled the next popcorn into his mouth.

**Riko looked at the page sharply before suddenly looking at a sentence that stood at the reason for joining.**

**'Teiko Middle School Basketball Club'. Riko looked again to see if she hadn't read wrong. Hyuga noticed her strange behavior and asked her about it. "What´s wrong?" he asked.**   
**"H-He´s from the Teiko basketball club!" Riko stuttered on it. Hyuga could now also be seen looking at the sheet in surprise.**   
**"Teiko? You mean** **_the_ ** **Teiko?" he took the sheet from Riko's hand to look at it himself.**

The GOMs grinned. And thoughtfully patted themselves on the shoulder for the high recognition of their former basketball club. Even though a lot of stupid things have happened there, they are still proud to have been part of the club's successful history.

**"Yeah! And if he´s a first year, he must be from the" Riko said. "**

"There'll be people soon," grinned Aomine.

**"Generation of Miracles!"**

"Yes, there it is," laughed Kise. "I can imagine how you felt when you knew that a miracle would go to school with you and come to your team."

"Technically, I'm no wonder Kise-kun," Kuroko instructed.

"Come on, don't pretend to be smaller than you are," Kagami interjected.

**"Generation of Miracles..." Hyuga echoed. "That famous group?"**

Kise beamed like crazy. "We don't want to brag about it now," he said, and got glimpses of death in the back from Kasamatsu.

"You blonde something in the front row, shut up!" he cried out.

**Riko nodded, threw her hands over her head, and slid back and forth in their place. "Why can´t I remember that golden eggs face? she cried out in frustration. "And that guy just came back from America." The picture changed and now showed Kagami walking through the masses and Kuroko walking a little further behind him. The dramatic music grew louder in the background.**

**"This year´s first years could be ridiculous!" The scene showed Kuroko's gaze rising and his left eye looking at the camera. Then suddenly the title of the episode was shown.**

**'Episode 01 I'm Kuroko'. In the background the sentence 'The Basketball wich Kuroko plays' was read with red letters.**

"Well, that was pretty dramatic now," Miyaji said to the others.

"That's right, and we only watched for six minutes," agreed Tsuchida.

"I'm wondering what they're going to show us next," Kuroko said.

Akashi nodded next to him.

"Me too."

**The next scene immediately cut to the next day. The sports hall of Seirin High could be seen where the try-outs for the team took place. The camera showed the field where all the players had gathered. "All right, looks like all the first years are here!" pronounced Koganei.**

**The first graders stood in two rows and the scene showed Furihata, the Kawahara, poking his side with his elbow. Kawahara looked at him and then both looked at Riko, who was discussing something with Izuki. "Hey, isn´t the manager cute?"**

Everyone could feel the tension building up in the room, according to this statement.

Furihata could be compared to a tomato and the other players also looked at Furihata. There was complete disbelief in her eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"Well, you always come across so shy and this page is so new to us. We really wouldn't have thought, "Kasamatsu replied.

"You always remind me of a chihuahua facing a wild animal," Aomine said, making the situation even worse for Furihata. The following scene made it even worse.

**Kawahara replied to Furihata. "She´s a second year, right?" "If only she were sexier ..."returned Furihata.**

At that moment there was a shameful silence in the room - and a dark, very dark aura.

Aomine just thought that maybe that was the real personality of the Chihuahua. Maybe he would talk to Furihata after all.

In the back of the room a vein popped out from Riko's forehead and she sent deathly glimpses to Furihata, who only buried himself deeper in his chair.

When Riko suddenly spoke to him, he almost jumped out of it.

"Oho Furihata-kun," she said in a sing-sang voice. "Your training will be tripled."

 _Furi, ganbatte_ , Fukuda and Kawahara thought.

**Suddenly a fist came from behind and Furihata and Kawahara were knocked out by Hyuga. "Morons, you´re wrong." The two first graders looked up when they saw Riko coming to them. "What?" Riko smiled. "I´m the boys basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."**   
**"What?" all first graders shouted.**

There was laughter all over the room.

**"It´s not him?" Furihata asked, pointing to an elderly gentleman sitting on the bench in the background. "That´s our advisor, Takeda-sensei" Riko corrected and pointed to the man behind her. The man showed a trembling smile as he looked at the basketball players.**

"Why did you think old grandpa was your coach?" Aomine asked confused and got a kick in the side from Kuroko, who had leaned over to him.

"Please, Aomine-kun, have a little respect for our advisor," Kuroko said without emotion.

**"Seriously?" Furihata asked in shock. "You´ve got to be kidding."Riko continued in her speech, ignoring the previous one as if nothing had happened. "Now that you´re acquainted with Takeda-sensei" Riko turned his back on them.**

The captains and coaches of the other teams slid a little forward in their seats to hear what Riko had to say. Maybe they could use that for their own training if they knew what Seirin had to go through to get where they are now.

**Riko suddenly turned to face them, a stern look on her face. "you guys ... Take off your shirts!"**

The whole room was silent. Everyone looked at the screen with wide eyes. _Did she just ask them to take off their T-shirts?_

**The first graders were confused. "Huh?" Editing ... Editing ... Editing. "WHAT?" then everyone shouted at the same time.**

"Kuroko, I have just been confirmed in my mind that this school is not for you at all," said Midorima, pushing up his glasses.

"What kind of school is this, Tetsu!" Aomine screamed.

"Kuroko, I'm shocked. I had no idea that your school used such methods. Are you okay? "Akashi asked his seat partner.

"Akashi-kun, please don't make such bad jokes," Kuroko just replied.

**Riko said nothing, just gave the first graders a knowing grin. The next scene showed all first graders upper body free and Riko who passed everyone and examined them.**   
**"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak" she said to Fukuda. "I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, dont you? You´ll need to do a little better for the basketball team." She went on in turn and made critical comments.**

Everyone who wasn't Seirin blinked in confusion.

"How does she manage that, that's fantastic," said Kimura.

"Just keep looking," Hyuga just replied.

**"Seriously? She´s right" Fukuda brought out in shock and followed with his eyes how Riko made further comments to the others and what they have to improve.**

**Kawahara didn't know what was happening to him. "What do you mean?"**   
**"How´d she know that just from looking at us?" Furihata asked confused. Hyuga smiled slightly and then turned to the three.**

**"Her dad´s a sports trainer" he began to tell while a scene appeared that apparently showed Riko as a young child and her father, how they both watched an athlete train on a treadmill. "Collecting data and creating regimen. It´s a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace."**   
**The next scene showed Riko's eye in close-up, while Hyuga continued to explain. "When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers." In Riko's eyes you could see how a body was formed with incredibly high numbers. "I wouldn´t expect any less from a coach" Hyuga finished.**

Everyone looked at Riko in awe. This looked from the canvas to them. "What are you looking at?"

_We are not worth it ... we really are not worth it ..._

**The scene showed Riko standing with his mouth open in front of Kagami, who only looked at her in confusion.**   
**"What?" asked this.**   
**_What? ..._ ** **Riko thought.** **_What is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren´t the values of a first year high school boy! I can´t even see his potential. I´ve never seen anything like this._ **   
**The scene showed what data Riko saw and the values she calculated. Riko was shocked.** **_Such raw talent!_ **

"Yeah, yeah, we saw it and we know it. Now Tetsu finally shows before— "

"Kagami-kun's ego is as high as yours?" Kuroko interrupted his best friend.

"Oi Tetsu!"

**"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga asked her. Riko thought again.**   
**"Sorry! Um..."**   
**"You looked at all of them." Hyuga meant. "Kagami´s the last one."**   
**"Really? Huh?" she looked doubtfully at her clipboard. Then she looked around.**   
**"Is Kuroko-kun here?"**   
**"O,that kid from Teiko..." now also understood Huyga. A whisper went through the ranks at the mention of Teiko.**   
_**I thought I´d be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him.** _

**"Looks like he´s not here today" she let the others understand.**

"Didn't you show up for the try-outs, Kuroko? Has Aomine infected you? "Asked Akashi a little shocked.

"Oi Akashi!" Aomine called in between.

"But I did appear."

Akashi exchanged looks with the other Teiko alumni. Everyone could guess what was going to happen.

**Riko raised her hand. "All right, let´s get started with practice!"**   
**"Um, excuse me." A boy with light blue hair stepped in front of Riko, who was now speechless before him.**   
**"Im Kuroko."**

"The title of the episode," exclaimed Hayama.

"I would be shocked if someone suddenly kicked from somewhere that I hadn't seen before," Kobori indicated.

The remaining members of the GOMs smiled at their shadow, which in turn sipped at his milkshake as if everything was in perfect order.

**Riko's eyes and mouth widened in horror. The scream below could be compared to someone who is about to be murdered. Hyuga was also totally surprised.  
"What? How long have you been there?"**

"I bet he'll say he was there all the time," Midorima concluded succinctly.

**"I´ve been here the whole time."**

"Well what did I say?" Asked Midorima to the group. Everyone grimaced at it.

That has to be Kuroko's recognition phrase.

**He was right in front of me and I didn´t notice? What? Did he say he´s Kuroko? What? He´s prctically invisible! Riko still in shock.**

"Geez Tetsu, you really were invisibility that day, weren't you?" Asked Aomine.

The only answer he received was a long slurp.

"Oi Tetsu!"

**Koganei and Hyuga came running. "What? This guy´s part o the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei asked. "He couldn´t have been a regular."**   
**"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga also added his mustard.**

The tension in the room built up again. But this time it came from the very front.

"Ehehe, that was my stupidity, Kuroko," said Koganei, embarrassed at the shadow. "I didn't know how good you were."

"Yes me too. We're really sorry, Kuroko, "said Hyuga.

Kuroko smiled at both of them.

"Everything okay. You couldn't have known. "

"Well ... then, could you please make this clear to your watchdog bodyguards?" Hyuga asked anxiously and gave a gesture to indicate what he meant.

The rest of the miracle generation was about to commit murder, because that's what they looked like.

Kuroko looked at his colorful companions and sighed.

"Everything okay guys," he said to all of them. "You didn't mean it that way.

The GOMs turned around and relaxed a little. Hyuga and Koganei were still shaking a little.

_Everyone else in the room just thought how creepy and crazy that was._

**"I played in games" Kuroko told them.**   
**"Right?" laughed Hyuga. Then he realized what Kuroko had just said. "What?" Koganei asked now. "WHAT?" both cried out at the same time. While Riko just looked at them oddly.**

**Kagami watched the spectacle before him.** **_Generation of Miracles? What´s that?_ **

Laughter filled the room. Already when Koganei and Hyuga grimaced, but when Kagami asked so stupidly, nobody could hold on anymore. Only when the others noticed that the front row hadn't laughed did they see the tension and Kagami, who was nervously sliding around in his seat.

"Sorry, yes? I couldn't have known, okay, calm down again, "he said to the other multicolored heads, who looked at him with scathing eyes.

**Riko regained consciousness and ordered Kuroko to take off his t-shirt. Kuroko looked a little surprised, but agreed. He took off his t-shirt so Riko can go over his dates. Her face changed from serious to puzzled.**

"What? What did you see? "Fukui asked her.

"We are guaranteed to see that," Imayoshi calmed the slightly excited Fukui.

Only Momoi still pouted.

"Manno, I wanted to see Testu-kun," she pulled out a puff.

"Old Satsuki du Perverse!" Aomine scoffed.

"Dai-chan !"

He just has to say it, everyone else thought.

**The scene turned and showed Riko sitting on the bus and Kuroko again in front of his eyes. Kuroko was shown in the bus window and the data was shown. His scores were too low and far below average. In addition, it seemed like he was almost at his limit.  
** **_Who is he? His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he´s already almost at his limit. There´s no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team. What on earth..._ **

Now the devastating looks turned to Riko. The latter immediately looked at Kuroko, who looked at her monotonously.

"Oh heaven, I'm so sorry. I didn't know anything. Everything I said there ... I didn't know anything yet ", Riko shook herself close to the nervous breakdown.

"Wow, you really turned him down in this episode. If I even think about it, you bullied more than all the other teams together in these few minutes, "Nebuya now passed on to Seirin.

"Everything okay, coach. Don't worry, "Kuroko said." Everyone has underestimated me so far. "

"That must be pretty frustrating—"

"It's all the more fun to hit them."

Now everyone stared wide-eyed at the sixth player of the wonder generation, well, except the five others in the group.

"Yosh, this is Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed.

"As expected," said Akashi.

"Kurokocchi in total ssu."

"I couldn't have said better, Kuroko."

"Kuro-chin is right."

_OKAYYYYYY ? ! It was kind of creepy now, the others in the room thought, and swallowed._

_What have we got on the team for players?_

**The scene cut to a basketball court, where Kagami plays basketball alone. Kagami dribbled the ball around a bit and started to shoot when he noticed something.**

**A figure stood at the basket and watched him. He let go of the ball, but, because of the shock, only hit the ring of the basket. As intended, the ball fell into the hands of the person standing next to it. When the camera went up from the bottom, it showed Kuroko.**

**So he was the figure.  
"When did you get here?" Kagami asked pissed off.  
"Nice to see you" Kuroko replied.**

"Really, that just gave me goosebumps. Like from a horror film, "said Takao.

Midorima just straightened his glasses and let him know that he hadn't yet seen Aomine in the dark.

"Aomine-kun is always like an ax killer," Kuroko bluntly blurted out.

"Oi Tetsu !"

**"What the hell are you doing?" asked Kagami.**   
**"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kuroko returned the question. Kuroko Kagami threw the ball, which immediately caught it.**   
**"Nothing. I´m not doing anything"**   
**"Is that so?" Then there was an awkward silence.**

"Really cool party," Aomine broke, the silence on the screen.

**Kagami broke the silence when he started to tell. "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I´ve been appaled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I´m not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." The point of view kept changing between Kagami and Kuroko.**

Kagami knew that he would not survive today when he heard growling noises behind and next to him. In retrospect, he should have kept his mouth shut before he did all of Japan badly.

"So you think we Japanese are not good enough, huh?" growled Miyaji. "Kimura! PINEAPPLE BUT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Kagami, you disgusting toad ..." Aomine growled beside him. "I swear you won't be able to get out of here alive." The Touou player was about to get up from his seat when Akashi intervened and put a hand on Aomine's shoulder.

"Don't start a fight here."

Kagami exhaled a little and was just about to thank Akashi for stopping Aomine when ...

"You forgot that I'm the first of us to do something first ... Daiki."

Shock everywhere, nobody could breathe. Well, except Kuroko, who sipped his shake calmly.

"AHHHH! AKASHICCHI! YOUR PERSONALITY! HEAVEN! "Kise called.

"FAST, HIDE THE SHARP CUTTING THINGS!" Midorima pointed out without thinking that Akashi always had scissors with him anyway.

"Kagami-kun, I think you should run now," Kuroko bluntly indicated his light.

**The next scene showed Kuroko and Kagami on the square. How they both looked at each other. Both were facing each other. Kagami on the triple line and Kuroko directly under the basket.**   
**"I heard all about you" he clarified. "I´ve heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren´t you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are" Kagami started spinning the ball on his fingertip. "People who can succeed smell different from the rest."**

The whole room fell into laughter. Kagami blinked in wonder why everyone suddenly laughed. Until Takao was the first to say something.

"Yo Kagami, what did you just say?" Takao said between the laughs that came out of his mouth. "You can smell successful people? Are you walking around the streets and sniffing at strangers?" in the end, Takao couldn't hold on and almost screeched.

"Kagami, why are you doing this?", He used the last name again and everyone else knew that the normal Akashi was back with them. "Do you have a hidden borderline disorder or a second personality? If you want I can recommend a doctor to you, "Akashi spoke up.

"You really are an idiot, Bakagami," said Hyuga. Izuki laughed at it.

"Hyuga, not that bad. He sure smells that you're angry. "

"Izuki, just shut up."

"Yeah yeah, got it. I am an idiot and you are all super smart. Can we continue to watch, thank you. "

**Kagami threw the ball back to Kuroko. "But something´s not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you ..." Kagami paused. "You don´t smell like anything."**

"He's sitting here now. So Kagami smell if Kuroko smells different, "Mayuzumi suddenly spoke to Kagami.

"If you do, Kagami-kun, then an Ignite-Pass-Kai will face you," Kuroko warned the redhead.

**"And youre strength has no scent. Let me see. Show me ... Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is" prompted Kagami.**

"Breaking News: Tetsu is the wrong one when you think of one-on-one," Aomine scoffed at Kagami.

"How should I know that ?!" Kagami shouted at him.

**It seemed like Kuroko was thinking about it before answering Kagami. "How fortunate. I´ve also been oping to play against you." He started taking off his jacket and throwing it off.**   
**"One on One"**   
**Kagami grinned. "You wanna go?"**

"He might have done it, but he shouldn't have done that," said Midorima. The other teams looked at him in confusion. _How bad was Kuroko at that time ?!_

**The game started. Kagami had the ball and dribbled it with his right hand. So he was the offensive part and Kuroko the defensive. Finally Kagami jumped into the air and started to dunk. Shortly you saw an arm that tried to fend off the ball. Kagami opened his eyes and sank the ball in the basket.**

_**He ...** _

**The next scene showed how Kagami got past Kuroko again. Then Kuroko had the ball in his hands and tried to get past Kagami, he did what Kagami was doing before him, but did not get past him, but lost the ball.**

_**He...** _

**The next time Kuroko jumped into the air and started to throw, but Kagami hit the ball out of Kuroko's hand without moving. The ball rolled to the other side of the field and Kuroko ran after the ball.**

_**He is so bad I could die.** _

No one in the room knew whether to laugh or cry, in these scenes. Nobody knew that Kuroko was so bad. Even the GOMs were horrified - which was an understatement.

"So you played against him, Kuroko?" Akashi asked incredulously.

"He wanted to know what we can do and you showed him something like that, Tetsu?" Aomine exclaimed. "No wonder he thought we were so shit," murmured the Power Forward into his nonexistent beard.

"Kuroko. You knew very well that you couldn't do one on one at that time, why did you accept the challenge, nanodayo? "Asked Midorima now.

Kuroko sighed.

"I wanted to see and know something," he said bluntly. And that was the truth.

 _Kuroko is just crazy_ , all the other teams thought now.

**Kagami started to think.**

_**Even though they weren´t blessed with physical strenght, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy´s hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting. There´s nothing good about him. This is ridiculous.** _

**During Kagami's train of thought, you could see Kuroko fetching the ball and then running again in Kagami's direction.**

"Really, you haven't been taking good hair on him so far. How brutal Seirin is simply to taunt players, "said Otsubo, whereupon all the other teams nodded.

"As if none of you know when it's time to stop," Himuro announced.

"I didn't say it!" Kagami shouted back, close to a nervous breakdown. "Why did I just think it and not say it? Nobody knew that they could even hear our thoughts - OW!"

Kagami rubbed his head after Kuroko hit him on it. "What was that again, Kuroko ?!"

"For having thrown me like this in your head. You should have just put more trust in me when I say something. "

"You have shown nothing of the kind that could somehow increase my confidence. OWW ! HEY ! "

**Kuroko was standing in front of Kagami again, holding the ball in his hands and looking up at Kagami. "You´ve gotta be kidding me. Have you even been listening?" he shouted at the little one.**   
**"How much do you have to overestimate your own ablities to think you can beat me?" Kuroko just looked at him blankly. However, Kagami was not finished complaining. "I can´t believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"**

**Kuroko blinked. "You can´t be serious?" he said finally. "Of course youré stronger than me. I knew that before we stardet."**

"Oi Tetsu, why did you let Kagami run like this? He's in top form. "

"What's that supposed to mean again, Ahomine?" He shouted back.

"That means, and I think it will happen here soon that Tetsu doesn't need one on one. He is almost like Akashi, he doesn't have to do one on one. The two have long since won in their heads. Don't ask me how. I really don't know. But you lose to the two if you're not careful. "

Not only Kagami was looking at the Touou Ass now, totally confused and horrified, but also the other teams.

 _Then why did he challenge him_ , everyone thought at the same time.

**Suddenly Kagami pulled Kuroko towards him on his shirt. "You want a fight?" he continued to shout at him. "What the hell do you thing you´re doing?" Kuroko looked at him unimpressed and stared straight into Kagami's eyes. "I wanted to see how good you are for myself."**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", the other players did now. Now they understand.

**"What?" brought out Kagami and released Kuroko with a confused look. He put his hand on his head. Unbelievable. There must´ve been something wrong with me, too. He´s just so weakthat he doesn´t smell like anything. This is stupid.**

"Just like your olfactory method," Murasakibara pointed out as he opened a pack of gummy bears.

**Kuroko held the ball in front of Kagami. "Um..." Kagami held his hand in front of it. "Enough. I´m not interested in the weak" he said when he started walking away.**

"What was that about the" time to stop ", Kagamicchi?"

"Shut up Kise!"

**Kuroko watched Kagami go to the bank, take his jacket and bag. "Let me tell you one last thing" Kagami began. "You should quit basketball. However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is fact of life. You´ve got no talent for basketball."**

Everyone was staring at Kagami now.

"M-wait a minute, wait a minute. This guy here, "Aomine started, pointing at Kagami," got you completely wiped out in one on one, almost shouted at you, even then bullied you, then told you you had no talent and it was best to stop playing basketball, and you did chose him as your new light anyway, Tetsu ?! "Aomine asked incredulously. "Really, I swear you would take anyone as your light, wouldn't you?"

"Kagami-kun was rougher than I remember," Kuroko pointed out bluntly. And Kagami only got more disapproving looks.

"Wow, maybe Japan has really bad standards," said Tsuchida.

"Just a question Kagami," Furihata said to the redhead. "What would you have done if Kuroko had really acknowledged?" But the brown-haired was not yet finished. "Our team would have been chipped and destroyed. We couldn't have got anywhere! "

"Kagamin, how can you be so mean to my Testu-kun," Momoi interfered.

"He's a disrespectful idiot," Midorima replied.

And Kuroko had to sigh again.

"Furihata-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun you have to understand, a brain doesn't choose its body itself."

"Oi Kuroko! Why do you have to join now? Is today the day "hit the kagami" or what? "

"You're a disgusting disrespectful basketball baka, that's why!" Riko shouted at him from behind.

**Kagami turned his back on Kuroko when he heard a voice. "I don´t accept that" Kuroko said.**

"Finally fight back shadow!" Takao exclaimed.

**Kagami turned a little again. "What?" Now Kuroko also went to the bank. "First of all, I love basketball. And I don´t share your opinion." Kuroko looked over at Kagami, who was still just turning his head to Kuroko. "I don't care whos strong or whos weak."**   
**"What did you say?" asked Kagami.**   
**"I´m not like you." The camera flew over Kuroko's shadow on the field. Then turned back to Kuroko, who was standing there, like in front of a grave.**   
**"I'm a shadow."**

"In retrospect, that's really philosophical," began Takao. "Unfortunately, he didn't make an explanation, so it somehow seems like he's telling some nonsense."

"For me, it was, too," Kagami said to Takao. "I was awake all night and couldn't find a reasonable explanation."

"That's because Midorima-kun started making this statement," Kuroko said.

"What?" Both asked at the same time.

"Nothing," and Kuroko turned back to the canvas.

_What did he just say?_

**The next day they were all back in the Seirin gym. The players split into two teams. "What? A mini game? "Asked Furihata. All first graders stood in yellow jerseys on one side.**   
**"I can´t believe we´re playing the upperclassmen already" asked Kawahara. Fukuda looked at him.**   
**"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals just in their first year." The camera showed the second graders warming up and straightening up.**   
**"Are you serious?" Kawahara replied in horror.**   
**"Thats not normal" said Furihata.**

After this year, do you find anything normal?" Asked Kagami.

Everyone in the room shook their heads. Nothing is normal here.

**"Theres nothing to be afraid of" said Kagami. "It´s always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." Kagami grinned and continued forward. "Let´s go."**

**Riko smiled as she looked at them all.** **_Let´s see exactly what these rookies can do._ **

"Why doesn't anyone mark Kuroko," Kiyoshi asked curiously to his teammates.

_Because we underestimated him, Seirin thought._

**Riko started the game and the ball flew up. Kagami and Mitobe jumped into the air at the same time, but Kagami caught the ball first and passed it to Kawahara, who immediately dribbled towards the opposing room. Koganei, Izuki and Tsuchida tried to block him, but he threw the ball over their heads to Kagami, who was already ready. In the end, Kagami only had to dunk the ball in the basket.**

**"That dunk was unbelievable" Kawahara admitted in shock. The other players were also fascinated. "Amazing" Furihata managed to say.**   
**Riko watched the spectacle and her eyes widened as she watched the game. They´re better than I expected.**   
**When she saw Kagami hanging one hand on the basket. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play.**   
**Kagami let go of the basket and landed on the floor of the hall with his feet.**

**"This is unbelievable" Hyuga said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He is more than ready. He´s a monster.**   
**You could see Kagami do one dunk after another. The result was briefly displayed, with the first graders in the lead.**

"There's no way you can do a dunk after another without getting tired," Imayoshi pointed out.

"You are a monster like Aomine-san. How do you do that? Oh sorry, I didn't want that. Sorry ... Sorry, "asked Sakurai and immediately apologized again.

"How do they get it?" Asked Midorima, and immediately gave the answer. "They converge their natural stupidity into physical energy, because they have nothing more in their body."

"Oi, Midorima!"

"Midorima you miserable bastard!"

**Koganei, Izuki and Hyuga stood sweating on the square and looked at the scoreboard. "I cant believe the first years are so strong" said Hyuga.**   
**"Kagamis doing it all himself!" Koganei said the most obvious.**

**The camera turned to Kagami, who looked just like he could murder someone. Shit! That kid still had me on edge!**   
**The boy in question was none other than Kuroko. Who had the ball and stood in the middle of the field, looking left and right as if he didn't know what to do. It wasn't long before Izuki had stolen the ball from his hands and fitted it to Koganei.**

**"A Steal!" Furihata shouted.**

The GOMs sighed.

"Kurokocchi, why did you play so badly? I know you differently, "howled Kise.

"After a while they put me in a different position because they thought it would suit me better. I just wanted to see what they could all do, "Kuroko bluntly dashed forward.

"You wanted to see if you made a mistake in your decision to go to Seirin, right?" Akashi asked, leaving the gasping noises behind him.

"Well, in part. Fortunately, they didn't disappoint me, "said the phantom.

"Eh, guys - we're still here," Koganei said from behind.

**"Its him again!" Furihata admitted angrily. "Keep it together!"**

"God Kuroko, that you're still alive is a miracle, I would have fried you long ago," Takao said to Kuroko.

**Kagami looked at Kurko as he ran with the other players. He still looked angry.** **_For all the profound things he says, he can´t play for shit! Guys who are all talk ..._ ** **One saw Kagami Mitobe swallow the ball, which was about to bask it in.** **_Piss me off more than anything!_ ** **Kagami completed his thoughts.**

"You really make a lot of people angry in this episode. Are you okay? "Asked Mayuzumi.

"All well," Kuroko replied. "It happened in Teiko too. I've confused a lot of people."

"Except for me, of course," Akashi said.

"Yes, except Akashi-kun, of course."

"So high!" Fukuda marveled. Kawahara was just impressed. "Nothing can stop Kagami now!"

Riko whistled at half-time. The scene now showed Hyuga and Izuki. "Time to put them on their place" said Hyuga. "It´s on" agreed Izuki.

**In the next scene, Kagami is now blocked by Izuki, Koganei and Hyuga. Three?! Kagami thought to himself. He looked around, took a step, but was stopped by Hyuga. Kagami grunted.**   
**"They´re desperate to stop Kagami" said Kawahara.**   
**"They´re double-teaming him even though he doesn´t have the ball" Fukuda replied. Koganei and Izuki double Kagami.**   
**"They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"**

**After Kagami was blocked, the second graders took one shot after the next, stole balls and prevented Kagami from scoring. They quickly doubled the points of the first graders.**

_What just happened?_ Everyone except Seirin was amazed.

**The first grader trio was sweating on the pitch.**   
**"There good" said Fukuda.**   
**"There´s no way we could have won" Kawahara admitted.**   
**"I´ve had enough" Furihata agreed. All three had reached their limit.**

**Suddenly Furihata was pulled on the jersey. Kagami reached into the jersey and pulled Furihata towards him.**   
**"Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!" he shouted.**

"Dude, you have an aggression disorder. I recommend you do therapy, "Miyaji instructed.

"Why do you have to grab everyone by the collar?" Okamura asked.

"Kagami-kun is a bully," Kuroko said bluntly.

"Oi Kuroko!"

**Suddenly someone stood behind Kagami and used his knees to push them into Kagami's own. He let go of Furihata and was now stunned.**   
**"Please clam down" Kuroko said calmly.**

The whole room started to laugh.

**Kagami turned to Kuroko. A dark aura surrounded him and a vein popped out.**   
**"You bastard ..."**

**The three first graders gasped in horror.**

The laughs grew stronger. While Kagami sat insulted in the armchair, Kise and Aomine gave their former shadow a high five.

**"Looks like they´re fighting" Koganei announced. Izuki looked frightened in the direction of the five first graders.**   
**"Whats wrong?" Koganei asked him.**   
**"Was he in the game?" asked Izuki. In the background you could see Kagami missing a blow after the next Kuroko, who skilfully avoided everyone. The other three panicked.**

**"Kuroko? I dunno."**

And the laughs got louder, is that still possible?

**Riko was horrified.** **_Even I forgot, and I was the referee._ ** **Suddenly she raised her eyebrows when she looked at Kuroko, who stood like an expressionless statue in front of Kagami, who had to be held by the three first graders in order not to kill Kuroko.** **_Huh?How long has he been in?_ **

Every team, except Seirin, was horrified. _How invisible can he be if the referee doesn't even notice?_

 **When the game started again, Fukuda was seen dribbling the ball and Kuroko in front of him, who loosened his wrist.**  
 **"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball?" Kuroko asked the ignorant Fukuda.**  
 **"What?** "

"FINALLY !" shouted the entire cinema room.

**The next scene showed other first graders cheering on their team. "You can do it! Three more minutes!"**

**Fukuda was sweating madly as he dribbled the ball down the field while Tsuchida marked it.**

**_What can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them take it._ **

**Finally, he passed the ball to Kuroko. This looked briefly where the next player from his team was. And already the ball flew perfectly over the heads of the others over into the waiting hands of Furihata, who was surprised that he got the ball from somewhere.**

The rest of them stood stiff as well.

"And here he is - Kurrrrrroooookocccchhhhiii," Kise cried out.

"His ultimate miracle move," Aomine shouted.

"It was time, Kuro-chin," added Murasakibara.

"Sorry I didn't make it earlier," Kuroko said apologetically.

**The second graders watched in shock when Furihata took the shot. "It went ... what? How did that pass go through?" asked Hyuga, puzzled.**

**The look went to Riko, who was shocked at the side of the page.** **_Why do I feel so uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?_ **

"It happens when you see a miracle playing - BAMM," Aomine exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm not a—"

"Shut up Tetsu!"

**Kuroko looked at the confused second graders with a knowing look. This only made Riko's expression even more shocked.**

**Kawahara next had the ball, but was intensely covered by Koganei. When Kawahara looked at Kuroko he saw that he had his hands ready to receive the ball. Kawahara passed the ball to Kuroko. Since the view of Kuroko was disturbed by Mitobe, one could only see how the ball flew in the direction of Fukuda, who took the ball in surprise. The players standing around were equally surprised.**

**Fukuda looked at the ball in his hands in amazement**.

**"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami demanded. And Fukuda did too. The ball flew to the backboard and then fell with a" swich "through the basket.**

**Passes over passports flew across the field. And confused the players even more. Balls came from crazy directions. Were played behind the back of the opponents.**   
**"What?" asked Koganei in shock.**   
**The ball even flew through the legs and between two players. Angles, corners and edges were used and the expected player always got the ball perfectly played in the hands. And in a matter of seconds.**

**"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it!" Izuki exclaimed.**   
**"What´s going on?" asked Koganei, horrified.**

**The scene went back to one of Kuroko's passports. This time they took Mitobe out of the picture so you could see what Kuroko was doing.**

**When the ball came to him, Kuroko touched it with one of his hands for a second, making the ball faster.**

"Wow, how they explain that is awesome. That would also understand someone who had no previous knowledge of basketball, "explained Kasamatsu.

Everyone agreed with the former Kaijo captain. The game was only made better by the sound effects and the music.

**_Is he using his lack of presence to pass?_ ** **Riko thought as she watched the game.**

**The scene showed a pass over all heads, and the ball flew directly into Furihata's hands, which only needed baskets.** **_He´s not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more?_ **

**The scene showed how the ball was fitted to Kuroko in slow motion.** **_Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand. He´s drawing his opponents_ ** _**attention away from himself. To be more accurate, he´s not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponents attention elsewhere.** _

Now everyone was officially impressed. Not only from Kuroko, but also from Riko.

"Analyzing so quickly is world-class format," said Fukui.

"I am really deeply impressed Aida-san, you are a fantastic trainer. My big respect, "Akashi replied and let Riko blush. She never expected anything like that.

"Oh, please stop, Akashi-kun, it's not that great," said Riko, embarrassed.

"And whether," he replied, smiling at her again, which made her hold her breath, and then turned back to the canvas.

**The scene showed Kuroko standing with his back to the camera, wearing his number 15 Teiko jersey, and looking out of a door into the light.** **_He´s the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I heard rumors, but I didn´t think he actually e_ ** **xisted.**

"Welcome to the club!" exclaimed the other teams.

**_The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles._ **

**Kuroko continued with the pass distribution as before and made the other players look confused.**

**Hyuga tried to find the position, but couldn't find a way.** **_Damn it. I got caught up in Kurokos pass!_ **

**Kagami took the next shot after getting the pass from Kuroko. The ball hit the backboard and landed perfectly in the basket.**

**The scoreboard was shown - with the first graders just one point behind the second graders.**

**I don´t believe it! It´s a one piont difference!**

**Koganei looked around to whom he could fit and found Mitobe, but the moment he passed the ball to Mitobe, Fukuda intervened and passed it to Kuroko, who just caught the ball.**

**"Crap!" cried Hyuga. Furihata cheered on Kuroko, who dribbled the ball to the basket. "Go, Kuroko!"**

"So great!" Momoi squeaked. "Did Testu-kun hit?"

Seirin made a face.

_If only it were_

**When Kuroko reached the basket, he jumped up to get the ball into the basket ... but the ball only hit the ring and jumped down, which horrified the other three first graders.**

"What the hell! You didn't take the shot, "Wakamatsu shouted around.

Everyone in the room was shocked, the GOMs were horrified.

"Kurokocchi ... what?" Kise could only say.

"Tetsu ..." Aomine sighed.

"That shot was wrong from the start, nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin what did you do?"

"Tetsu-kun ..."

"Did you really have to develop your plan at the last moment?" Akashi asked Kuroko, leaving the confused faces behind and next to him in pure ignorance.

"Don't worry, it'll get better," Kagami said bravely.

"And besides, I wanted to see something," Kuroko indicated and let the others sigh desperately.

**But before the ball can hit the ground, Kagami emerged behind Kuroko and grabbed the ball.**   
**"That´s why I hate the weak!"**   
**He completed the move with a dunk.**   
**"You have to make the shot, dumbass."**

**Below you could see Kuroko with a small smile on his lips.**

"Welcome to the light and shadow show!" Takao exclaimed jokingly, causing Midorima to sigh.

"Takao ... let it be."

**After the game, the scene went into the Maji Burger.**

"Guys, that brings back memories, doesn't it?" Aomine addressed his five companions, who finally nodded to him with a nostalgic look.

**The scene showed Kagami, who had his order in hand and was now looking for a free place. But the attention of those around him drew on the many burgers on his tray.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Began Himuro. "That you can do it all, Taiga."

"Aomine does just as much," said Midorima.

**He sat down at a table and unfolded a burger's paper. It took as long as the first bite when Kagami noticed that he wasn't sitting alone at the table. Opposite him was none other than Kuroko, who was sipping a vanilla shake. Kagami was so surprised that he almost choked.**

The room filled with laughter, especially Seirin never got around again.

"Hey, that's not fun! I could have suffocated, "Kagami exclaimed indignantly.

"If you had done one opponent less," Aomine scoffed.

"You bad bastard"

**"Hello" Kuroko greeted him. Kagami choked down his food.**   
**"Where´d you come from?" the redhead gasped. "What are you doing?"**   
**"I was sitting here first" Kuroko answered him."I like this place´s vanilla shakes."**

"How long have you been enjoying vanilla shakes?" Liu asked him.

"Always," replied the GOMs for Kuroko, who just nodded, sipping the last of his current shake.

**Kagami grinned mischievously. "Go somewhere else" he said to Kuroko. "I dont want to" returned Kuroko.**

"Dude, you're really a bully," said Kasamatsu. "Miyaji, you're going to get your pineapple and I'll prepare my feet," he announced.

**"If someone sees us, they´ll think we´re friends" Kagami said angrily.**

"As if Tetsu wants to be friends with you," Aomine scoffed again.

"Aomine-kun we are friends too and you are not much different from Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated bluntly.

"OI TETSU" "Kuroko," cried the two twins separated at birth.

**"This is my usual hangout" Kuroko made Kagami understand. Kagami sighed in submission.**

**Then he threw a burger at Kuroko, which Kuroko caught. "Here."**   
**Kuroko looked at him questioningly. "I don´t like guys who suck at basketball" he began. "But you´ve earned yourself one of those."**   
**Kuroko looked at the burger and then back to Kagami. A slight lip twitching could be seen in him.**   
**"Thanks" Kuroko thanked him.**

"Okay, so after you've insulted him for almost two days and almost bullied him, will he finally get recognition from you?" Imayoshi asked with a mocking grin. "It's so heartwarming." Everyone could hear the mockery Imayoshi directed at Kagami.

**The scene switched to the streets of Tokyo. Kagami and Kuroko walked together on the footpath.**   
**"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked. "If I played them now, how would I do?"**   
**Kuroko gave him an expressionless expression.**   
**"You´d be destroyed instantly."**   
**Kagami was visibly angry.**   
**"Do you have to put it like that?"**

"Kuroko - again bluntly as ever," said Akashi slyly.

Kuroko just shrugged.

"These are facts."

**Both players continued walking down the street when Kuroko continued to speak. "The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."**

"Breaking News: None of them are there," Kagami scoffed.

"Oi Bakagami, come back down."

"Besides, without Kuroko you wouldn't have made it anyway," Midorima said smartly.

"It is a good thing. Kuroko has explained a lot of tactics, without him we would have been stuck, "interfered Tsuchida." And we always won with one point difference, that's really not much. "

"Dude, don't you have any pride or at least defend me!" Kagami motivated back.

"Kagami-kun sometimes you should really know when it's time to shut up," Kuroko told him.

Kagami turned his head to his shadow and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Kuroko," he pressed out of his mouth.

"I wasn't done yet, Kagami-kun. Secondly, there will always be a next time the cards are played again. "

A small but intense twitch was seen at the corners of Kuroko's mouth. Kagami's grin became more devilish and a low growl came out.

_It's kind of malicious now ..._

**Kagami laughed as if he couldn't wait. "That´s great" he said. "That´s the kind of thing that´s light a fire in me." The camera pointed to Kagami's face. This was pure determination. "I´ve decided" he stardet. "I´ll crush all of them and become Japans best player."**

_Ahhhh, now we understand ... the other teams thought._

**Kuroko looked over at him, still sipping his shake. "I don´t think that´s possible."**  
 **Kagami's expression showed that he was so pissed off.**  
 **"HEY!** "

The room filled with laughter again, at Kagami's expression.

"You're not even considering what you're saying, are you Kuroko?" Takao laughed ruefully.

"It's official - Kuroko is the cheekiest of all wonders," Kimura announced.

**"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn´t know" Kuroko started. "But, from what I´ve seen, you wouldn´t even reach their feet. You can´t do it alone."**

The GOMs were surprised. Although Kuroko was angry with them at the time, he still kept them to a high standard and respected them. They were a little satisfied that they didn't make Kuroko turn away from them entirely. None of them would have wanted that. Absolutely no way.

**Kuroko and Kagami crossed the street. "I´ve also decided" announced Kuroko. "I´m a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light."**

The whole room was amazed at the screen. The fact that the street lights and the lights of the cars combined with the whole atmosphere and were reflected on the faces of Kagami and Kuroko, exactly at this sentence, made the whole situation astonishing.

**Kuroko looked at Kagami. There was a determined look on his face. "I will be the shadow to your light" he continued to tell. "And make you the best player in Japan."**

**Kagami looked puzzled at the smaller one. However, he grinned and replied to Kuroko.**   
**"Look who´s talking" he said. "Do whatever you want."**   
**Kuroko smiled.**   
**"I´ll do my best."**

**The camera lost focus and panned into the blurry car lights. The screen went black and music started to play.**

**A basketball hoop appeared, the sun shone on it. A basketball was flying towards him from somewhere. Then the music became faster and Kagami stood in the shadow of a basketball court section. Then Kuroko stood in front of a building. Then Hyuga appeared, standing on a staircase in the park. Next up was Izuki, standing in a long hallway. Then Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida appeared together. The picture changed and showed Kuroko, Midorima, Kise and Aomine at the very front. Then suddenly Chibi drawings from the Seirin team could be seen. Apparently Hyuga grubbed at someone and the other four made their own expressions about the situation in front of them. Basketballs could be seen in the background. Riko was shown pointing to something in the distance, opening his mouth the next moment, Kagami was shown with a deeply shocked expression on his face. Apparently it should look like Riko is puking him. Suddenly Nigou was shown and then the upper half of Kuroko's head and face. Riko's father and Takeda-sensei were also briefly shown.**

**Next, the camera ran the entire Seirin team as they stood on the pitch in their jerseys. The first grader trio followed, and then the apparitions that followed appeared to show basketball situations from one of Seirin's games that Kuroko, who was in front, and Kagami, who could be seen in the background.**

**Finally the entire Seirin team was shown standing on the school roof and at the end the situation showed the basketball again, which now flew into the basket.**

**At the end of the song there was a basketball spinning slowly. There was something on that basketball. When it was easy to see, you could read: The Basketball which Kuroko plays.**

**And then suddenly a picture appeared with Kuroko lying on a bench and Kagami sitting next to it. Kuroko held the ball up and Kagami put his hand on the ball. With a "See You Next Week!" The screen went dark.**

"I think the first episode is over now, right?" Liu asked quietly into the room.

"But what should be the twenty minutes that are still there?" Fukui replied doubtfully.

When the screen came back on, the two were so startled that a small scream came from their mouths.

**One school was recognizable, then the lettering "Toba Shiritsu Toba Higashi middle school".**

"Huh? What is that supposed to do now? ", Takao wondered. The other players looked at each other in confusion. Some looked for help at their coaches, but they only shrugged their shoulders.

The GOMs, on the other hand, looked at the screen with narrowed eyes. Somehow, all of them had a queasy feeling in the stomach.

**Suddenly a boy appeared on the screen. He was not much older than those present. He had short brown hair and glasses. There was a small smile on his face.**

Most of the players didn't know who he was, and the GOMs were desperately looking for a name. Akashi was almost rolling over in his thoughts, but he couldn't think of a name, even though the boy looked familiar to him.

"This is Suzuki Kojo," Kuroko stated, his eyes fixed on the screen. He was aware of the questioning looks, so he continued to explain.

"He was Toba's basketball captain."

Now the dimes fell for the GOMs.

"Didn't we play them in our first year?" Asked Aomine.

"Yes we have. You weren't there, Aomine, if I remember correctly, "Akashi replied.

"What, did he skip there already," mocked Wakamatsu.

"No, he had a dentist appointment that day. At that time, Aomine-kun would never have avoided a basketball game, "Kuroko replied.

Aomine looked at the floor in shame. God, Tetsu must have been really mad at him.

"And what difference did the game make for you?" Asked Otsubo bored.

"We lost," Kuroko admitted bluntly.

What followed was a tearing silence in the room.

"WHAT ?!" Then everyone suddenly exclaimed.

Midorima straightened his glasses and started talking.

"It was the first and only game we lost. It was the first game after we got on the first team. A training game between Teiko and Toba. It was only a six point difference, but it was a disgrace for Teiko and for us too. "

"After this game, I told Midorima that we needed a change in the team and their style of play, a surprising twist, preferably a player who changed the whole game," said Akashi.

"A-But Kuroko came in a little later, like ..." asked Hayama.

"I didn't know that Kuroko went to our school, I didn't notice him. You can't blame me for that. At the time there were over 3000 students in our school and our basketball team had over 100 players, "Akashi started again." In the end it was as if fate would agree with me and suddenly Kuroko was standing next to Aomine. For the first time I noticed him and then I knew he was the player I've been waiting for. But I think you want to know more about the Toba player. "

**The boy, named Suzuki Kojo, was sitting in the spectators' bleachers in the sports hall. The camera caught the square and then panned back at the boy. Then he started to speak.**

**"My name is Suzuki Kojo, I grew up here in Toba and have been playing basketball since I was seven. I am currently in my first year at Kogakkan University.**

**Um ... actually I honestly don't know why I am being interviewed, but I was told to talk about my experience with the miracle generation, so I do it too, "he grinned at the camera.**

The players slid forward a little. Everyone wanted to hear what he had to say.

**Suzuki inhaled and finally sighed.**

**"Hmmm ... since it's been a long time, I unfortunately don't know everything anymore, but in any case I still remember that they were in their first year when we first met for a training game," he began "In any case, I can still remember that we won the game. Our school can actually count itself lucky that it was the only one that won against Teiko," he laughed.**

The GOMs just looked offended. It was embarrassing for them.

**"Well, in any case they had Nijimura Shuzo as their captain and I can remember him even more than the generation of miracles. I really don't know why, I know, most of them can only remember the miracle generation, but maybe the reason is that they were just at the beginning, "he continued." So, as a third grader, I have, well , not paying attention to them. Nevertheless, two things of them remained in my memory ", he looked into the field of the hall.**

**"Firstly, we had a really difficult time scoring points. My respect for Murasakibara, he got in this game. I am a center myself and what he did as a first grader at the time was very impressive. Well, and the second reason is ... the color of their hair,"he started to laugh. "I mean, when does it happen that so many fantastic basketball players come together and they also have the colors of a rainbow, huh? " he asked laughing at the camera.**

"Yes, we are sorry that we have such hair colors. We can't change that, "Aomine scoffed.

"Aomine-kun please be quiet, I want to hear what Suzuki-san has to say," Kuroko asked him.

**"Finally I met them again. That was almost four months later when the national championship started. I know that our coach was very excited because Teiko had always won in their previous games, partly with first graders, so we had a tactical discussion for two days. In the end it paid off really well, we lost ten points difference, but hey, there were only ten points difference, "he continued smiling.**

**"After all, I went to high school. But still saw the games from Toba and also the games from Teiko, because they quickly made a name for themselves with the players. A name that I still don't really understand, but who understands the press, eh? "He asked.**

**There were some smirking faces in the cinema room. Yes, the press was stubborn.**

**"In any case, I really liked the games from Teiko. Even if Toba didn't win against them at the next matches, it was really exciting games. In their second year, I found the six best. It was a team game. I had never seen anything like this before, "his eyes glittered." You could see that there was not only a team on the pitch, but also a group of friends who loved playing basketball together. "**

The GOMs looked contrite when they heard this. Because they almost lost this friendship.

**"I liked their understanding of each other, the style of play that kept changing and I liked that they had fun doing it, even though they had won so many times. I have pictures in mind that are playing in the NBA. There are legend players on the field and play with passion and fun, even though they have already won thousands. That's how the six Teiko players seemed to me. But then ... ", he looked away from the camera.**

You could see the frown lines on his face when he started talking again.

Kuroko knew what that expression was, he knew it well enough.

**"But then ... in their third year, it was different. They all had nothing left of the players I had admired. None of them radiated this joy, the tension that you get before a game. It felt like there were six players who didn't want to do anything or play basketball, "he said.**

**"I-I don't know what happened, I don't want to know that either, but something must have happened, because suddenly nothing can change if there is no reason for it. Well, I saw their games anyway ... and honestly? I didn't like them at all. It felt like they were playing cat and mouse with their opponents. The cat that doesn't get tired while the mouse is already on the floor and can't go on. It was horrific. Sorry if I put it that way, but I think if you should see this, you should know it too. "**

You could see the players in the front row contracting at that mention. The rest of the teams understood, but felt that their kohais and teammates should know what they were doing with their behavior.

**"Well, I saw the last two tournaments of them in middle school anyway ... and it got worse with every game," Suzuki looked angry now. "To be honest ... I was about to the bleachers to shout out to them what they are playing and that is the stupid thing they are doing, but I didn't do it. Many other spectators loved this dominance on the court. I don't know if they played basketball themselves but as a basketball player you should recognize that basketball was no longer played down on the court. In the end I knew that it was no longer a team. I don't know what it was. Maybe because of the pressure that their school demanded, a team argument or that they just didn't have any more senpais to show them what was right and what was wrong ... maybe all of that together, but I stopped watching them. But the plan didn't work ... ", suddenly he started again the head, and you recognized a glimmer in his eyes.**

"Huh, what does he mean by that?" Asked Kagami.

"Ask me something better," answered Takao.

**"My roommate at the university was from Tokyo. He was a huge basketball fan and played himself - only on the street basketball team but he enjoyed it. He graduated from Seiho, but he didn't like the way the basketball team played, so he didn't join them, but he still followed the high school competitions. Even now when he was no longer there. Well and one day he asked me if we wanted to watch the Winter Cup together, since it was broadcast on TV we luckily saw it ... and well what I saw was just amazing, "he started again to tell.**

**"He explained to me which schools would be the favorites for the title and which could be a surprise. He told me a lot of things about every single school and every single player. Above all, however, he kept mentioning the players from the miracle generation. There, I think as one of the few that Kuroko hadn't forgotten, because honestly, if someone could scare you like he would you forget him? ", He asked the camera.**

The teams all shook their heads synchronously.

**"So in any case I asked him if he knew if a certain Kuroko Tetsuya was playing. I still remember the face of my fellow student, "Suzuki laughed weakly." He was frozen to a pillar of salt and looked at me as if I were crazy. Then he showed me the Seirin team and their previous games ... to that I didn't know why he showed me all this and why, but there was a reason ... ", now he beamed at the camera.**

"OK? What will come now? "Asked Mibuchi.

**"So he showed me all these recordings. Once against Kaijo, then against other teams, against Seiho, then against Shutoku and then finally against Touou. And what I saw there fascinated you and kept you under its spell. I asked him how he found Seirin - he found the team great, but above all he found it great how Kuroko fights for his friends, "he now opened.**

"Huh, what does he mean by that again?" Nebuya asked confused.

But Suzuki should provide the answer.

**"At first I thought Kuroko would have become ice cold and arrogant like the other five, because he couldn't smile anymore and looked as bored in some games as the others. Well, anyway, this boy was teaching me better. In everything I saw how he wanted to show his former teammates that you are stronger as a team than alone and that you should trust the team and not just yourself and your skills. To get to the direct point, I can also imagine that this is why this interview has been held here since the end of Inter High, there is a supporter page for Kuroko. That's what my fellow student told me, so I don't know everything about it. In any case, many write down their own thoughts and experiences with the miracle generation there and somehow the rumor then went around that Kuroko was trying to use these games to lead his old teammates back into the light ... and that he had managed it I look very high on him. He is really celebrated on the site. But above all, he has achieved something that is even more wonderful than anything else.**

**He managed to lead former players who played against the miracle generation and lost and then quit basketball back into the light. Many of them start playing basketball again and are looking forward to meeting him in person. They look forward to playing basketball again, "he finished with a smile on his face.**

**"Well ... I think that's all I wanted to say, I don't know if he'll see this, but if he sees it, he should be proud of himself, because he's such a strong personality, you can't find that all over. And another note: basketball is a team sport not an individual sport, you should never forget that. Not one of you. Well ... maybe we'll see you somewhere, who knows ", with a wave at the camera he ended the interview and the screen went black.**

The lights came on again in the cinema. But nobody wanted to speak at the moment, they were too much in their thoughts. What had just been said had surprised everyone, completely shocked.

The GOMs in particular were sitting in their seats, staring at the screen or the floor.

The silence was broken when a snore was heard. This made everyone turn in the direction of the sound, only to finally see Nijimura sleeping soundly in his seat.

Apparently the aftermath of the flight.

Finally, Rakuzan's coach raised his voice.

"I think the best thing now would be for you all to go to your room. Kozo and I will stay awake a little longer. We'd better let Nijimura sleep, waking him up now would be fatal. I leave a note here so he knows where everyone is when he wakes up. For my sake, you can all go now if you want. "

The players rose from their seats. Many still in thought. Some whispered whether they should take a look at this website and whether they can find it anywhere.

The GOMs also got up, but none of them looked directly at each other.

Riko sighed. They absolutely had to have a conversation and better today than tomorrow ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, as promised, is the second chapter of today.
> 
> Again a big apology for the late upload, so here is my redress.
> 
> But please understand that the next chapters will be just as long and I first have to translate them into English, because English is only my foreign language.
> 
> That's why the other chapters will take just as long, sometimes even more time.
> 
> Add to that my studies and some exams, so please give me a little time.
> 
> Best wishes Alina :-))))))))))


	11. Chapter Ten

**-I dont own KnB-**

**GOM Room**

It was quiet. And it was not a pleasant silence. There were things in the air. Things that everyone should have addressed some time ago, but hadn't done before.

Neither dared to look each other in the eye.

"So ... I think the series is really good," Kise broke the silence. Frankly, he couldn't stand the tension in the room and wanted to say something.

At his testimony, he only got a "Kise" hissed by Aomine. And then it was quiet again.

There was not even a rustle or smack, because Murasakibara had not felt like eating for a long time.

-,-

Suddenly a chair was pushed. When everyone looked up and looked at who it was, they saw none other than Kuroko. He stood in front of them, as emotionless as ever, nobody could see what he was thinking. Everyone knew that he should feel the least guilty.

"You are my friends," he suddenly began to speak out of context. "And just so you know one thing that you will stay forever. What the episode showed, yes, that everything is correct and also something Suzuki -Kun said in the end, but I think that we feel that way now, only confirms that none of us has lost hope of going back to basketball with full heart and joy - and that's exactly what I wanted with my promise. I wanted my friends back - those who know me like almost no other. And those who I know and whom I trust. "

With that, Kuroko ended his little speech and sat back down in his seat. Different pairs of eyes looked at him with wide eyes. Each of them knew that Kuroko did not often show feelings or talk about them completely. And above all, they knew that he spoke as much as he did, he really didn't agree with the situation that was forming in the room.

The emerging silence was quickly broken again.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone, least of all Kurokocchi," Kise's thin voice broke through the air in the room. "None of you. It was I who suddenly started to do these stupid competitions in retrospect. I never had before you pull everyone in with it, just Aominecchi - ssu ... "

"Huh? Why only me? "Asked the mentioned now.

Kise, embarrassed, slipped around in his seat.

"Because ... because ... ahhh, well, because you were Kurokocchi's light and I would have liked to be - you don't need to know more," Kise looked to the side and stared at the wall.

Aomine frowned. "So you were jealous of me or what?"

But he didn't get an answer from Kise, which made him angry, but before he could say something that he would have regretted later, Midorima intervened.

"Back then, I shouldn't just have declared Kuroko and you shadow and light," Midorima said to him and Kuroko, who was sitting next to Aomine. "I only said it because you two worked so well together, and Aomine the ace of the team was. I heard Kise complain about it again and again because he wanted Kuroko's assists more often, but I never said anything about it - I dumped it on Akashi, "the green-haired man admitted small. He knew he was in many things that happened in their last year of high school together were completely wrong, and so much more, he wanted to say, but it was too early for that.

"You didn't," came Akashi, who had his head down until then. When he looked up at the others, everyone could see the regret in his, finally, red eyes.

"I had so much to do and still said nothing. I knew you would have helped me if I said something. But in my pride and in my actions, I couldn't. I am an Akashi and we do not accept help. Now when I think about it - that thinking was wrong. I need help every now and then, especially when it comes to social life. So I'm happy to call you my friends. "

 _And that you didn't leave me_ , but the redhead didn't say that.

"I shouldn't have questioned you, Aka-chin," Murasakibara admitted ruefully. "I found everything just stupid and boring and was jealous that Mine-chin didn't have to come to training, but I had to be there. And then it just happened. I'm sorry. Also that I didn't listen to Kuro-chin. Sorry Kuro-chin ", he now gave back to the other little basketball player, who only briefly showed the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Heehhhhh ..." Aomine sighed last. He hated such confessions or rather excuses, he wasn't good at it, so he often left it at that.

"Really now, you have to talk like that, you know I can't do that." Opposing him now saw five different pairs of eyes, which looked at him promptly. "Tch. Oh, man ... yo, sorry that I so well. .. just got like that and thus pulled you in. But, it was just like that ... that nobody played properly against us anymore and so suddenly I had no opponent to get me to accelerate. Sorry for that. But my biggest sorry is for you ... Tetsu ", now he only looked at his best friend, who also looked at him intensely.

"What I said to you then ... that ... that wasn't true. And it is not today. You are the best shadow I have ever had and my only one - and I don't want to lose that, even if I have already done so. But above all I do not want to lose you as my best friend - you are like a brother to me ... I only realized that when it was too late and let myself go even more. I hope you give me another chance. "

-,-

After Aomine's admission, the room was quiet again. Kise would have laughed at the things Aomine let go of, but he knew he was the same, deep inside. In no way does he almost want to lose his former mentor and self-proclaimed "best friend" again.

"Well, if that is so," Kuroko began again. "Then you should know that I don't want to lose you either. Each of us has a headstrong character, but each of us recognizes this, because we are not just friends but we are like family. And I only say once: I'm really happy about it. " In the end everyone in the room could see a smile stealing on Kuroko's face. And so they had to smile too.

"We will not forget it - and I'm happy about it too," Akashi replied with a smile. A really rare moment.

"We haven't done everything yet, but that's a start," Midorima said. And although he was careful not to put direct emotions in his voice, the others noticed that he had to stick to himself not to look a little happy. Typical Tsundere!

Suddenly Kise jumped up and ran towards Kuroko to almost crush him. With a "group cuddle" Aomine, who was sitting next to Kuroko, was drawn in, who in turn dragged Murasakibara with him. Midorima and Akashi watched the hustle and bustle until they eventually found themselves in the club of friends.

_It was a beginning that they had made and they were happy to continue it in order to finally reach their goal ..._

**The next day (Day 2 of the camp)**

No training was planned for today. In order to recover a little from yesterday's events, the players were allowed to choose what they wanted to do. Of course, most of them wanted to continue watching the next episodes of the DVD.

At the moment they were all in the restaurant eating breakfast, only one group was still missing. And again it was the usual group.

Wakamatsu grumbled angrily and swore at Aomine. Imayoshi, who was sitting next to him, just grinned mischievously.

"Captain," came a voice in Wakamtsu's direction. When he looked to the left, he saw Momoi. She smiled a little self-pityingly. "I think they will come soon. They all had to talk a little bit, I think. After this debut in yesterday's episode. But don't worry, Captain. Dai-chan is bound to change a little bit while we're here. The others will also act differently. As soon as everything is cleared, you will see a completely different aura. "

With that, Momoi went back to her seat next to Riko, and both continued their conversation.

Wakamatsu and the other three Touou players at the table looked after their manager and could not believe what she had just told them.

And everyone probably had a thought in mind.

_Aomine and change? NEVER believe that !_

Kiyoshi and Otsubo, who were sitting at the table with Riko and Momoi, also looked at the pink-haired woman with wide eyes.

First, Kiyoshi started talking again.

"But it can't go that fast - I mean with all their characters?"

But Momoi quickly shook her head.

"Once they've all spoken out - and precisely because of their characters," Momoi replied.

Now Hyuga, Kasamatsu, Miyaji and Izuki also listened, who were only one table away when Momoi made this statement. No one could really believe that their annoying kohais would change and behave differently. Then Momoi interrupted again.

"I don't mean directly in their behavior, but you will be able to see them the way they treat each other. Just like it was in Teiko in the first two years. "

And just as Momoi finished telling, the doors opened and six smiling to laughing figures walked into the restaurant. In the front line was Akashi with Midorima and Murasakibara. Akashi and Midorima were deep in conversation and Murasakibara had a Maiubo stick in his mouth, but was listening to what the other two had to say. Kuroko followed with Kise and Aomine. Kise chattered Kuroko with things, but the light blue-haired listened to him. Meanwhile, Aomine was busy leafing through a magazine - and no, it wasn't a Mai-chan magazine, but a basketball league magazine. Sometimes he looked at his two companions and grimaced at the things Kise was saying and laughed at the counterattack that Kuroko Kise shot at his head.

The other teams watched the six in surprise after the six had greeted them briefly with a "Minasan ohayogozaimasu" and now sat down at their table and looked at the menu for what was available in the morning. Sometimes they got up, sometimes too in groups like Aomine and Kuroko and Akashi and Midorima. They behave so differently ... and that confused their teammates. Only Momoi grinned secretly. Even Riko couldn't help but grin.

 _So Satsuki was right_ , Seirin's coach thought.

Kasamatsu leaned forward a little and whispered, "Is that the change you just mentioned?"

Momoi nodded and looked at the table at her favorites. She saw Kise and Aomine discussing something and not realizing how Kuroko stole the vanilla puddings from them. She saw Akashi notice this and send a small grin to Kuroko, who only shrugged his shoulders. And she saw Midorima nagging his purple sitting partner not to smack because it was disgusting.

"A little is missing, but they are on their way to being what they really are." In the end, her throat became dry and she noticed how her eyes got a little watery.

"Their aura has disappeared," Kiyoshi said suddenly.

Since the six colorful chaots sat at the end of the room, they did not hear what was happening in the middle of the room. Kiyoshi's testimony now heard the other players sitting nearby.

"Ahhh ... you mean that Creepy aura, don't you?" Asked Takao.

Kiyoshi nodded.

"In the last year it was almost always the case that even if only one of them showed up, that they had them around them and you were only afraid of seeing. At least most of them, "Kiyoshi indicated.

The other listeners nodded, each of them having seen this aura at least once.

"Yes, these five have an impressive, terrifying aura," Imayoshi admitted slyly.

Suddenly a "Hah!" Broke their attention and the nearby players turned to Kagami, who was sitting at a table with Takao, Himuro and Hyuga.

"Do you remember the game against Kirisaki Daiichi?", He asked the surrounding Touou, Kaijo and Seirin players. They nodded.

"Where Kuroko showed his miraculous power? Yes, we can still remember that, "Imayoshi admitted.

Kagami nodded.

"When we went to our cabins at half-time, most of us were so busy trying to get Kiyoshi-senpai back that many of you didn't even hear what Kuroko and I were saying on the bench. I was 180 and could have torn everything apart, but that was nothing compared to Kuroko's anger. "Now everyone looked at him with wide eyes, so he continued to tell.

"Who could have imagined that? Kuroko, who never shows real emotions, but here ... yes, I got really scared here. His aura was as scary as that of the other five when they appeared. I think that's why he "went all-in", at the end Kagami smiled brightly at his listeners. Yes, its shadow was awesome.

"Now I understand," Susa started. "Kuroko's little presence allows him to have no such aura around him when he appears, but this is what comes out when he shows emotions and does not close them. I think I really have that now Result of why he is one of them ", he briefly pointed to the most distant table where the named sat.

"Hmmm ... I wonder if Aomine knew about it. He looked so different, how can I say as if he knew how the game would turn out. "

"Maybe he knew it too," Riko interjected before Momoi could say anything. "As long as the two of them played together, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Kise looked relieved, too, as if he knew it too," Kasamatsu indicated.

And finally Momoi was able to speak up, but first she had to giggle, think about the memories.

"The two got his anger the most. Dai-chan and Ki-chan have almost pushed Tetsu-kun to the limit of his patience. Kagamin can do that almost perfectly, too. Sometimes Testu-kun was so angry with the two that his passports were so strong that neither of them felt their hands after a training game. It was crazy and so funny. Sometimes this anger even went into a game, for me these were the best games ever. Akashi-kun once said that when Kuroko shows his emotions, he can't look away because he knows that he made the right decision to include Kuroko in the miracle generation. Because he has a special talent just like the others. But the best thing was when Testu-kun once forgot, it was in an official game who he was actually mad at. In this game, our data collection recorded exactly 100% of incoming passes and 29 assists. Testu-kun played 63 passes in the game directly. The rest were then taken over by Akashi-kun and Nijimura-senpai after Testu-kun had changed out and had to leave Midorin shortly before because Testu-kun's passport had sprained his hand so that he couldn't do anything with her for a week.  
Testu-kun therefore gave him an excuse for a one-year voucher for the flea market from which he gets his lucky items, then everything was fine again. Well, except that Aomine and Kise had to walk a thousand laps around the school and were only ready to die at midnight. "With a larger-than-life grin, Momoi leaned back. The others looked as if they had become statues.

Nobody could believe what they had just experienced. So many assist, so much ... so much ... that's something worthy of NBA.

"Well, the six play in their own league," Imayoshi started.

"And at some point in the NBA," Kasamatsu admitted. Now the eyes were on him. "What then? As good as they are, it's only a matter of time, isn't it?"

The respondents looked at each other and there was a small grin on every face.

Finally they turned to their breakfast again and a cozy silence lay over the tables until suddenly ...

"WE HAVE TRAINING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS ?!" Midorima shouted to Aomine.  
The reason why the GOM was arguing at the table was quickly explained. The Kumamoto Volters were interviewed in the basketball league magazine, when Aomine apparently clicked and he wanted to go to a B. League game of them. As luck would have it, they played back at home the next weekend. Exactly in the hall where the high school students trained. But Midorima did not agree that Aomine skipped training again.

"Take it easy, you tsundere," replied Amine, bored. "We have some days off, like today. I just ask the coaches if we can go there."

"WE ?!", and Midorima was still in a rage. "For God's sake, don't drag the rest of us into it."

"Midorimacchi ... calm down. To be honest, I think the idea is really good. We never had time to watch a professional game due to our strict training plans, "Kise explained to the green-haired man, especially to reassure him a little. But the shooting guard was still angry.

"So I would go too," Kuroko said, making Midorima look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Kuroko, don't support the two idiots too," the green-haired man pressed out.

"Midorima," Akashi said firmly to him. "I agree with the coaches saying we can go there. On our days off, we can decide what we want to do. So why don't we just try?" With that, the red-haired Rakuzan Captain got up and walked towards the coaching table. He knew the other players were watching him. The discussion could not be ignored.

When he arrived at the table, his coach was already looking at him.

"Sumimasen, Coach Shirogane. I have a question, "Akashi began. His trainer nodded to show him to continue.

"We have some days off, which means we can choose what we can do. The six of us now wanted to go to a second Kumamoto Volters league game next Saturday. If that's okay, it would be really fantastic. But I can understand if we are not allowed to. "

Eiji Shirogane thought about it for a moment and then looked at his colleagues and Riko, who was sitting at the opposite table. With a short nod, he noted that the others agreed. Akashi thanked them and went back to his former team.

Aomine couldn't wait. His eyes were huge. He really wanted to go to this game. The others also wanted to know if they were allowed to go. Only Midorima shook his head.

Akashi sat down at the table again, looked at his friends, and then smiled slightly. "Everything is clear. We can visit the game. But we have to behave. This is especially true for the three of you. Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara. "

The addressed people looked at him with innocent eyes, but Akashi just raised his eyebrows and started to eat again. The others turned back to breakfast with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter ten. I'm already working on Chapter Eleven, which contains the second episode. I'm partially done with it - but I need a break first.
> 
> Even if you want me to update here more often and finish this story, I thought of a new story while writing "When The Chracters React". In the next few days, I will post a few chapters of the new story and if you like it, I will continue to write it. But above all, this story is a kind of relaxation for myself, because I feel myself, if I only work on the React story, I get tired. To prevent this, I am writing my own story.
> 
> I hope you are not angry that I will take a little break from this story now, but it will definitely continue because it is my first story that I write in English. But I also need variety.
> 
> Maybe you'll have a look at the other one. I'm looking forward :-))
> 
> Best wishes Alina :-))))))


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**-I dont own KNB-** _

**Episode Two: I am Serious**

After the meal, most of the players decided to go back to the cinema to watch the next episodes. Only Riko was left of the coaches because the other five coaches had something else to do.

Just as they stepped out the restaurant door, Nijimura and Kojo Shirogane came towards them. The former still looked very sleepy. Nevertheless, the GOMs asked him if he wanted to watch again. But Nijimura apologetically refused because he was still jet lagged, but when he got used to the time again, he would come to them. Shirogane, on the other hand, gave his consent to come along. An adult had to take care of the horde.

So the players and Shirogane sat in their seats in the cinema room, as they did yesterday. Riko and Momoi took care of the DVD again and after ten minutes the light in the room went out. Only six small lamps in the room gave a little light.

However, when the intro started again, Akashi suddenly stopped the DVD. He turned to everyone.

"Do we want to skip the intro? The sooner we get back into the story. "He got a lot of nodding heads. Only Takao, who thought the song was great, pouted. But one look from Akashi and it was forgotten.

**After a brief recap of what happened in the previous episode, the following scene showed a basketball being thrown onto the basket. However, the ball only hit the ring and fell down. Kagami grabbed the ball and performed a lay-up. This time he managed to successfully get the ball into the basket.**

"Don't you really do anything other than play Baketball? No other hobbies? "Liu asked doubtfully.

"Uh ... don't think so," Kagami replied. "Basketball is all I do."

"Are you the same?", Miyaji asked the GOMs.

"I usually read books of all genres and am on our school's literary committee," Kuroko replied.

"I model on the side," chirped Kise. "That takes up a lot of my time and I watch old films, especially from America. By the way, it occurs to me that my new photo book will be out soon and—"

"You know, I'm in the Shogi - and in the literature club of our school, nanodayo."

"Don't interrupt me, Midorimacchi!"

"No idea. If sleeping and watching porn counts then yes. Sometimes I buy new basketball shoes out of boredom. "

"I'm looking for new shops that sell sweets. That takes up a lot of time because it is exhausting to go there all the time. I'd rather have the things delivered to me. But Muro-chin doesn't agree with that, so I'd rather leave it, "Murasakibara grumbled.

"So when we talk about hobbies, I would say that I like to play Shogi, that I am also in the Shogi club, play the violin and thus am also on the music committee, I have my own horse on our country estate that I like to ride out with. I also enjoy working on the school committee and I like to exchange ideas with Kuroko and Midorima on topics relevant to education. I would say these are my biggest hobbies. Of course I have others too, "Akashi finished. Of course, he noticed how many people's mouth rose. Most of them couldn't believe how many hobbies Akashi had. And that wasn't all - there are more, they yelled Voices in their heads.

**Kagami continued to dribble the ball around, bouncing the ball up and down while standing in front of the basket with a grin. He remembered the conversation with Kuroko.**   
**While flashbacks appeared, he kept playing and tossing the ball into the basket.**   
**Then he started laughing.**   
_**Oh, man. I´m so exicited I cant ait still.** _

"You are like a little child who is expecting Santa Claus and who finally wants the presents," Kuroko said bluntly.

"Hey! I'm not! "He yelled back, offended.

"Don't cover up the facts, Kagami-kun. Everyone here knows that you are still a child inside, "Kuroko replied, just as blankly as before.

"OI Kuroko!"

**Kagami jumped into the air for the next shot. A zoom in on his face showed how excited he was.**   
_**I don´t care if it´s not an official match. I just wanna play them!** _

**Then the title of the episode was shown again. This time it was "I'm serious".**

"I'm serious. Somehow it sounds familiar to me, I just don't know where from? ", Fukuda muttered to himself.

"We'll see," replied Tsuchida.

**The scene then cut to Seirin High School. It was apparently in the middle of the school day.**

**"A game", asked Hyuga Kagami, who was standing in front of him. "You cant play yet."**

**Kagami's mouth dropped and he looked at Hyuga in shock. "Wha-What?"**

Laughter could be heard. Kagami's reaction was also funny and especially the face.

**"Why, Captain?", asked Kagami. "How am I not good enough?"**

"I can easily answer this question for you", Aomine grinned at Kagami. Kagami only grumbled soft insults into his non-existent beard.

**"Youre still a trial member", Hyuga explained to Kagami, who was still confused and angry. "You´re not an official member yet."**   
**Kagami blinked and didn't understand. "Huh?"**

**The next scene showed a game loading onto the PSP and then showing some players and their data.**

**"I knew you had potential", said Riko, looking at the players.**

"Oh, I have the game too," Takao exclaimed excitedly. "Aida-san, you should definitely bring your console with you, then we can play against each other."

Riko grinned devilishly.

"Come on then, Hawk Eye!"

"God you lucky ones. You can take your console with you. Unfortunately not us, I'm at level 38 ", Hayama grumbled from behind.

"And that's exactly why I'm not in Rakuzan for that shit," Aomine said.

"As if you had a chance, nanodayo," replied Midorima. "The only reason for this is that your grades for this school are abysmally bad."

"Oi Midorima!" Aomine yelled back.

**Riko looked dreamily at the screen. "Nothing beats cultivating talent", she sighed, closed her eyes and sipped on her milk drink. Suddenly there were quick steps from somewhere else and two hands were placed on Riko's table.**

**"Coach!" Kagami yelled at her.**

**Riko was startled and spat out the milk in a high arc, it landed in the middle of Kagami's face.**

And again laughter filled the room.

**Kagami wiped the milk off his face with his sleeve.  
"Coach, give me an official club membership form."**

"Rude puke-kohai," Miyaji pressed out. "No please, nothing. Where's the pineapple when I need it," he muttered on.

Meanwhile, Kagami tried to make himself smaller in his seat.

**"What is it with today?", Riko muttered as she wiped her mouth. "You, too?"**   
**"Too?", Kagami asked confused.**

**A flashback showed Riko happily sipping her drink until a voice suddenly interrupted her.**

**"I would like an official club membership form."**

**Riko looked at the voice and saw Kuroko standing next to her seat, who was standing there as if he had just teleported to her. She was so surprised that she spat out her drink.**

And more laughter.

"But at least he had manners," said Mibuchi.

**The flashback ended and Kagami looked to the side. "That bastard ..." he grumbled.**

"I thought you understood each other then? So you still hate him? "Asked Nakamura.

Kagami grumbled. "I have no idea, I am not omniscient", Kagami shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

**Riko crossed her arms and looked at him desperately. "Just how impatient are you rascals?"**   
**"What´d you call me?", Kagami asked.**

**"Well, you both have potential", Riko began to explain. "And we´ve got room on the bench, so we´d be happy to have you." She handed him the application. Kagami immediately took him and grinned. "Now I can play in a game, right?"**   
**Kagami was about to leave the room when Riko stopped him.**   
**"Hold it right there."**

**Kagami turned to her. She smiled at him with an explanatory face and raised her index finger. "I´ll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof."**   
**Kagami blinked in confusion. "Hm?"**

"Why on the roof and then exactly at 8:40 a.m.?" Asked Fukui.

"Just keep looking," Hyuga indicated.

**The next scene showed Kagami walking down the school hallway and seeing a cut out newspaper article on the pin board. He looked directly at the article. It was a report from last year's Kanto tournament. "Mens Basketball Rookie Game - Kanto Tournament Debut !" was the headline. Next to it was a picture that showed Hyuga taking a shot against the opposing team.**

"Why did they take you and not me?", Kiyoshi asked offended.

Hyuga popped out a vein.

"Obviously they were waiting for the best shot and it came when I took my shot."

Izuki's eyes widened and Hyuga noticed what he had said at that moment, but it was too late.

"They take the shot while you take the shot. I have to write that down. "

"Izuki?"

"Yes, Hyuga?"

"Keep your mouth shut!"

**Kagami looked at the whole poster. The Seirin team was pictured below. "He wasn´t kidding."**   
**"Yea, they´re strong", a voice suddenly answered. Kagami was startled and suddenly realized that Kuroko was standing next to him. His voice was so loud that the students in the adjoining room heard what he was yelling at Kuroko.**   
**"Why can´t you show up normally?! Stop coming out of nowhere!"**

The whole room filled with laughter. And Kagami sank even deeper into his seat. Was it possible to go deeper?

**Kuroko put a finger to his lips and pointed his left index finger over him. There was a sign that read "Library" on it. Kagami immediately grabbed Kuroko's hair and shook him back and forth.**   
**"You making fun of me? You´re making fun of me, aren´t you?!", Kagami's left hand was already clenched into a fist. But Kuroko didn't show anything.**

**"No."**

"Really, I'm really surprised that Kuroko is still alive," Takao replied with a laugh.

"And only Bakagami would react like that if you told him to be quiet," said Aomine.

"Kagamin, stop strangling Tetsu-kun," Momoi said to the Seirin Ass. "You're going to hurt him!"

"Just leave me alone," the redhead replied weakly.

**Kagami finally let go of Kuroko's head and Kuroko rubbed his head on it. "That hurt."**   
_**I dont believe it, thought Kagami. How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom member?** _   
**During Kagami's thoughts, the scene showed Kuroko, the one with his back to the camera, training with a basketball in hand and a serious expression on his face.**

"Kagami-kun, how often? I am a passport specialist. We'd already chewed it through many times. "

"He might still be in shock," said Akashi. "It took some time in Teiko, too, that we got used to you."

"Our team was also paralized," announced Kasamatsu.

"I think every team was shocked," said Himuro.

Most of the players in the room nodded at this.

**Kagami turned back to Kuroko after turning away from him a little earlier.**   
_**How did that happen, anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went to play fpr strong schools.** _

**Kagami started to think while looking at Kuroko.**

**Meanwhile the camera shot up on Kuroko.**

_**Why didn´t he go with them?** _

Anyone who didn't know the answer to that slid further forward in their seat, eager to see if they would get it out.

**Kagami closed his eyes for a second and sighed, then opened his eyes again ...**

**"Hey Kuroko ..."**

**Just to see Kuroko was gone.**

Loud laughs echoed through the theater again. The Seirin players shook their heads heartily at the behavior of their star duo.

"Kuroko, you can't do that! Don't just let people down, "said Susa.

"Whenever we think we'll find out something now, Kuroko disappears," Mibuchi also indicated.

T **he next scene showed the Aida Sports Gym and immediately after that the scene showed Aida Riko's father.**  
 **"You´re doing it again this year?", he asked Riko.**  
 **Riko sat at her desk and wrote something down. "In order to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they´ve got to show at least that much courage", Riko indicated.**  
 **Her father was standing with his back leaning against the door.**  
 **"Are you sure it wasn´t a ploy to get you?"**  
 **Riko smiled. "I want them to get me again this year."**  
 **"You're so reckless," her father replied. He opened the door and went out, but before he closed it again he gave her something to understand.**  
 **"I´m glad you´re passionate, but it´s not good for your skin. You should get some rest."**  
 **"Just a little longer",Riko announced. "I still need to finish the second years individual programs."**  
 **"Dont push yourself too hard", announced Riko's father and closed the door.**  
 **"Nothing beats cultivating talent," Riko said to himself with a knowing smile.**

"Your father seems very nice. He's really worried about you, "said Himuro.

"Yeah, it really seems like that," Kobori agreed.

"Yeah, if you think the devil is very nice too," said Hyuga. "He's just nice to the coach. Everyone else ... not ... like that."

**The next day the clock in the school yard showed that it was exactly 8:40 a.m. Riko stood on the roof of the school with his arms crossed and let out a laugh as the wind blew through her hair.**   
**"Huh, huh, huuuh, I've been waiting for you."**

**The five first years stared at her in disbelief.**

**"Are you stupid?" asked Kagami.**

**Kuroko also stared at his coach. "Is this a duel?"**

"At that point, I wouldn't have been surprised," Aomine said. "She had the devil laugh and the devilish body shape of an evil one, she was completely ready for a boss fight."

"By the way, Aida-san," Akashi said. "Why did you ask them to come up on the roof at exactly 8:40 am?"

Riko laughed darkly and Seirin got goose bumps.

"Will see you in a moment, don't worry, hehehe."

**Kagami scratched the back of his head.**   
**"I forgot all about it, but Monday ..." The screen now showed the rows of students who were standing in line for the morning chapel in the courtyard. "The morning assembly is in five minutes!", Kagami yelled at her.**

_What is she doing ?!_ Thought everyone in the room. Many turned to the Seirin players, who in turn looked at their coach with dull eyes, who in turn wore a grin of innocence on her lips as if she were not doing anything wrong.

 **Kagami took the completed club membership from his pocket and held it up. "Hurry up and take it."**  
 **"Before that, I have something to tell you", she said.**  
 **The first years looked puzzled. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year", Riko began. "I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don´t think you´re ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you."**  
 **Kagami raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course I am-"**  
 **"I know you´re strong", she interrupted. "But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you** **practice, "someday" and "maybe" aren´t good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them."**

Everyone except Seirin was impressed by Riko's words. She really was the best coach. The captains of the other crews nodded slowly. They all knew what it means to endure such things and always keep these goals in mind. You had to set things like that in order not to lose sight of everything you actually want.

"Wow, Seirin's coach is really fantastic," said Kise, overwhelmed.

"Heyo Shin-chan, let's go to Seirin from next year!"

"Oi, Takao—

"Then I'll go too, I want to be with my Testu-kun", Satsuki shouted.

"Satsuki!"

Riko giggled to himself.

"You see, Hyuga, I just need to be there and get new players," she joked on to her captain.

This one laughed too. "After you find out what's next, you definitely don't want to transfer any more."

The other teams looked confused.

"Era? What is happening on the roof? "Murasakibara asked.

"Yes, I would like to know that too?" Agreed Midorima.

"You will see!" Replied Seirin.

**Riko turned to the side and pointed towards the school yard.**

**"Give me your year, class and name," she announced. "Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you´ll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love."**

"EEEEHHHH ?!"

The room went crazy for what Riko said.

"Undress and confess who you love?", Takao shouts. "I've changed my mind - I'm sticking with Shutoku."

"No wonder now why they fought so hard in the final - would do about the same for something," said Nebuya.

"Menno, that's not fair," Momoi pouted. "If we had won, Testu-kun would have confessed his love to me!" Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

_Why is she the only one who is sad about it?_

"But it really helped us," Kuroko suddenly intervened. "Otherwise we really would have had to do that. And that would have been embarrassing. Well, at least for some."

"Does that mean you love me," Momoi hopped around.

"Momoi-san, I don't really have it like that—"

And Kuroko was crushed while Aomine, Kise and Kagami tried to free the pink-haired manager from Kuroko, the scene continued.

**The first graders were shocked, except of course Kuroko, who stayed calm.**

**"All second years did it last year," announced Riko.**

**"What? No one told me about this, "replied Furihata.**

**"I heard about it when they recruited me," said Fukuda. Kawahara looked just as paralleled as the other two.**

**"But I didn't think that they would actually ..."**

**The scene pointed to Riko again. "Like I said before, I´m looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You´ll have to do better than "play my first game" or "do my best."**

**Kagami smiled. "This´ll be easy. This isn´t even a test. "He went to the railing and jumped on it. Then he looked at the students who were standing in the courtyard below and took a breath.**

**"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga!" He exclaimed loudly, drawing attention to himself. "I will defeat the miracle generation and become the best player in Japan!"**

The GOMs raised their eyebrows.

"Bastard," Aomine grumbled, shaking his head. "He was after us at the beginning."

"Well, Kagami-kun," said Kuroko. "You really have a soft spot for dangerous situations. If you had slipped, there would have been an accident and you might never have gotten back among the living."

A single tear rolled down Kagami's cheek.

"I will never be free," he said softly to himself. "I will never be exempt from the chicane."

"Your own fault," Murasakibara uttered with a smack.

**The students looked up at Kagami in shock. The second graders also stood in the crowd.**

**Huyga had his mouth open from surprise.**

**_Is she doing that again this year?_ **

**Koganei, Izuki, and Mitobe looked up too. They were surprised too, but Mitobe smiled.**

**Kagami jumped back on the roof and went back to the group. Riko watched him go and then turned to the others.**

**"Who's next?"**

**The first trio twitched.**

**"If you don't hurry, the teachers will get here," Riko instructed them all.**

**"Excuse me. Could I say I want a girlfriend?" Asked Furihata.**

**"No," came the immediate answer from smiling Riko.**

Laughter could be heard and Furihata ducked her head in shame.

" **What else do you have?" Riko asked further. After a brief moment, Kawahara held up his hand.**

**"I...I´ve got one."**

**"OK. You can do it! ", Furihata gave him to understand.**

**Kawahara put his hands on the railing.**

**"Class 1-A, Kawahara Kouchi, from Chuo-ku District, Tokyo. I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play sports. Things started to change for me in kindergarten ... "**

_Oh Kami-sama, a backstory, thought everyone_ in the room. Except for Shirogane, who was waiting to hear what kind of story it was.

**He continued to tell ...**

**"I'll never forget the all-star game I saw at school in fifth grade."**

**And further ...**

**"It was the first time I ever thought basketball was cool."**

**And further ...**

**"I joined my schools basketball club in middle school, but I wasn't very good."**

**And even further ...**

**"I was always dragging my team down and I was miserable. But-**

**He closed his eyes and ... Riko kicked him so hard in the back that he was lying upside down with his face on the floor.**

**"Next" She thundered in a firm voice.**

The room howled with a laugh. Aomine never got back into it.

"Shit, she really got you on, did she?"

Kawahara smiled and scratched his head.

"Yeah, this is our coach for you."

**Furihata raised her hand again. "Um, I want a girlfriend."**

**"I told you no!"**

"Dude, how terrible do you want a girlfriend?" Asked Miyaji. Furihata looked to the side. "Very ..."

"I can understand," Okamura agrees. "Me too."

"Even so, you'll never get one," Fukui replied like an oracle.

**The next scene showed Fukuda. "Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi! I like helping others, so when I heard that an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance. "**

**"Who knew he would take my joke seriously?" Said Izuki from below.**

**"He must not have understood your joke," Koganei replied.**

"That was a joke?", Fukuda jumped up and looked at Izuki. He laughed nervously and raised his hands in a defensive position.

"My fault, my fault, calmly Brownie."

**"Class 1-D, Furihata Kouki! The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something! I joined the basketball team to become number one! "**

"And did it do anything?" Asked Fukui.

Furihata shook his head bowedly.

"Unfortunately not, because soon after Kise came to our school and she fell in love with him."

Now all eyes were on the blonde.

"Gomen, Gomen, I ... I don't even know her, I ... I really don't -"

"Just shut up," Kasamatsu replied.

**Huyga looked up at the roof, smiling. Nostalgia rose in him.**   
_**Doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition.** _

**Furihata turned to Riko. "If that's not good enough, I don't mind if I cant join the team."**

**"I guess I'm moved," said Riko with crossed arms and a small smile, then turned back to the others.**

**"Who's next?"**

**"Excuse me ..." Riko was startled and turned to the voice. Kuroko was standing next to her. "I´m not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?", He was holding a megaphone in his hand.**

**"Where did you get that?"**

"From the closet, just for you to know, Coach."

**Then Kuroko stood at the railing. The megaphone close to his mouth. Just when he was about to speak ...**

Each of the ignorant in the room moved a little forward in his seat, after all, they wanted to hear what the phantom player's goal was.

**... "HEY!", A teacher stamped through the door and began to approach the six students. "The basketball club again ?!"**

**The addressed students looked caught and shocked at the teacher.**

**"Crap, we were almost finished!" Riko muttered, caught angry.**

"Oh, that doesn't exist!"

"Oi, that's not fair!"

The whole room filled with anger that they always cut Kuroko's words and left them unexplained before he could say anything important.

**Riko and the five boys were now kneeling in front of the teacher and had to listen to a lecture with instructions.**

**"I warned you last year. Didn't you say you would never do this again? You should know what is right and wrong at your age! "**

"Instead of yelling at you, didn't he have to take you back downstairs?" Asked Mibuchi.

"He did that to us last year, but this year he was apparently extra pissed off," Hyuga replied.

"We could hear him screaming downstairs," added Koganei.

Riko let out a sigh.

"What a sick old bastard."

Then there were a few isolated laughs in the room.

**The next scene suddenly went into the evening and showed the front of Maji Burger. A saleswoman bowed to a customer.**

**"Thank you very much."**

**The customer, after turning around and walking to a place, opened up as Kagami Taiga. And yet again he had a mountain of burgers on the tray.**

Not only the customers on the screen but also the players in the room looked at the scene in disbelief.

_Can't it be that he eats so many burgers every day?_

**Kagami sat down at a table by the window and grumbled.**

**"I can´t believe he got so mad over a little shouting."**

**"I didn´t even finish and I got in trouble too," suddenly a voice joined in while Kagami was taking a bite of a burger with relish. Kagami looked forward to the voice only to see Kuroko, who was sitting across from him He almost choked again in shock.**

**Meanwhile, Kuroko sat in front of him with the well-known vanilla milkshake.**

The room filled with laughter again and Kagami sank further down in his seat.

**"You again?", Kagami asked, totally shocked. "Maybe I should start going somewhere else."**

**"We aren´t allowed on the roof anymore," announced Kuroko. "What will we do if we cant join the basketball team?"**

**Kagami grinned.**

**"That´s not gonna happen."**

**"We´ll see."**

**Then suddenly Kagami remembered something and leaned further forward. "By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys?" Kagami asked the blue-haired man." You were good enough known as the phantom sixth member. Is there some reason you play basketball?"**

**Kuroko continued to sip his shake.**

Again everyone leaned forward. Maybe now they would finally find out something. Meanwhile, the GOMs exchanged questioning glances.

**Kuroko stopped drinking and put the mug on the table.**

**"My middle schools basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. "Kuroko looked down at the table. In the background, mysterious music played, which made the situation even more important." Nobody could beat us, but we weren't a team. "**

The other teams saw how their miracle players stiffened, even with Kuroko you could see that he, like the other five, felt uncomfortable. Neither looked the other in the face. Their heads were almost on the floor.

The other teams could already guess that that wasn't all that had happened to the six in the past. Except for Seirin, who knew the whole story, there was far too much in the dark for some.

Still, they could all feel that their wonder-kohais really felt guilty.

**While Kuroko was talking, a picture lights up next to him that showed him with a Teiko uniform and the number 15.**

**"The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important."**

**"So what?", Kagami asked again. "Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?"**

**"That's what I was thinking," Kuroko replied.**

**Kagami was impressed.**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Your words and the coach´s words really struck me," Kuroko replied as the music of hope, which was lighter again, played in the background. "Now my biggest reason to play is to trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."**

"Those were really impressive goals, Kuroko", Otsubo emphasized his words and cleared up the rather depressive mood in the room.

"And in the end they rewarded you."

Kuroko turned to the Shotuko player, a small smile on his lips.

"I was just trying to help my friends, but thank you."

"WUUUAAAAA KUROKOCCHI! YOU ARE MY FRIEND TOO! "

"I can't breathe, Kise-kun."

Midorima snorted and turned to the other side, his left hand hiding half his face as he adjusted his glasses.

"It's not that I consider you a friend - neither of you, by the way. Our blood groups are simply not compatible. "

Takao went laughing. "Oh, Kami. Don't be such a tsundere, Shin-chan. "

"I'm not a Tsundere, Takao!"

"Oi, Tetsu, don't say such embarrassing shit."

"Dai-chan, you know that it makes you happy when Tetsu-kun says something like that."

"Just shut up, Satsuki!"

"Kuro-chin is my friend too, here you are," said the purple giant with his mouth full of Maiubo sticks and quickly tossed the phantom a vanilla bar over the heads of the others.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

Akashi just shook his head, laughing slightly, at the picture in front of him. He was just happy to see them all again.

The other teams just stared at the scene in front of them.

_Apparently everything is fine now._

**Kagami got up from the chair and looked intently at Kuroko.**

**"We're not gonna try," he put a hand on his hip. "We´re gonna be the best!"**

**Kuroko stared at him for a brief moment before smiling slightly.**

**The next day showed some Seirin students looking out the windows and looking at the sports field, discussing something that was down there on the field. Meanwhile, hopeful music played in the background.**

**Kagami just came into the classroom and wondered what everyone else was doing at the window.**

**What's all the commotion?**

**He too went to one of the windows and looked out. He let out a grin and a laugh.**

**Then the scene showed what made him do it.**

**At the bottom of the sports field something was written very large in chalk.**

**'We will be the best in Japan'**

**Exactly what Kagami said to Kuroko the previous day.**

**In another classroom you saw Riko, who was sitting in her seat and looking at her classmates, who were already pulling their phones out of their pockets to take pictures.**

**She smiled.**

**"That could be interesting enough to work."**

**Back at Kagami, he looked in the direction of where Kuroko was sitting, who was reading a book. When he raised his arm to rub his nose, however, you could still see white paint on the sleeve of Kuroko's uniform.**

The whole room was impressed. Who could have known that the firstfruits in Seirin were so inspiring?

Aomine laughed, as this time he had sat down next to Kuroko, he put an arm around Kuroko.

"You're just crazy, Tetsu."

"But when did you get up please to do that and how long did it take?", Wei Lui asked suddenly.

"It took over half an hour and I started when the gates to the school were opened."

"Didn't anyone notice?"

"Not really. No."

"If that's the case, I'm more surprised that no one has seen the flying chalk", Takao announced his opinion at the end and left everyone in shock again for the time being.

**The next scene showed the club room where the team was getting changed for training. Koganei had just finished when he turned and saw a notebook lying on the bench.**

**"Huh? This is ..."**

**It was a basketball magazine and none other than Kise was featured on the cover in his Teiko uniform.**

"I'm-ssu!", The blond puppy was already calling out.

"Shut up, otherwise I'll stuff it for you. Do you always have to be so self-centered? ", Kasamatsu's voice shouted from further back.

"Correct. You're way too self-indulgent, "said Midorima.

"So mean," Kise howled.

**Koganei picked up the magazine. "Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?"**

**Hyuga turned to Koganei and looked over his shoulder. He flipped through the pages in awe.**

**"All players are featured. Kuroko ... ", he raised an eyebrow as he flipped through the pages," doesn´t have an article. "**

**"Even though he is the sixth man," replied Koganei. "Didn't they come to interview you?" He asked Kuroko.**

**"They did, but they forgot about me."**

**Izuki, Huyga and Koganei gave him suffering looks, Koganei even tears. How sad ..**.

"And we told them not to forget Tetsu, what kind of fools work there?" Asked Aomine.

"Mine-chin we only noticed it when it came out and by then all the plates had been eaten to bend it properly."

"I should have asked again anyway, unfortunately I didn't because I trusted the two reporters," Akashi considered.

"That's so horrible. My poor Kurokocchi ", Kise wailed again.

_How sad, thought the other teams too._

**"Besides, I'm nothing like the other five," said Kuroko. "They're true prodigies."**

"OW!"

Aomine gave Kuroko a head nut.

"When do you finally understand that you are just as good as we are. Each of us has our own style of play, including you. Geez ... "

"Aomine is right," said Akashi. "It's nice that you compliment us, but you shouldn't make yourself worse. You really deserved your place in the first team. And that you belong to us."

Kuroko mumbled a soft apology, but a small smile appeared on his face.

_Really, you're more concerned about him than we thought was the general thought of the others in the room._

Shirogane couldn't help but smile a little. Deep down, he knew, they hadn't changed.

**Suddenly the door was thrown open and Fukuda rushed in excitedly.**

**"She is back! The coach is back! "**

**All eyes were on him now.**

**"We´re gonna play a practice game"**

**Now everyone was excited.**

**"I wonder who we´re playing?" Asked Hyuga.**

**"Who knows ... She was skipping for some reason though."**

**Hyuga winced and grimaced. "She was skipping ?!"**

"What's that supposed to be?" Asked Himuro.

"Wait," replied Seirin unanimously.

**The scene showed Riko's feet and how they were hopping down the school aisle.**

**Hyuga turned to the rest of the team.**

**"Be ready, everyone," he said in awe. "If she's skipping ..." Some students looked after Riko with confused looks as she continued to hop down the hall. "Our next opponent´s igonna be real strong."**

"Jesus, and you have to deal with that regularly?" Moriyama replied, shocked.

"Man, I take back everything I said badly about your team," Wakamatsu said.

"Who was your opponent?" Asked Okamura.

"Will you see soon enough," replied Kuroko.

**The following scene showed two shoes standing in front of the school. Then the scene after that opened the whole person. It was Kise who was standing in front of the school gates.**

**"This is Seirin?" He said. "New and pristine, just like i expected."**

"There. I am here! Do you see that? This is me. My debut, yeah, "said Kise, like a bright little puppy.

"How disturbed do you have to be behaving like that?", Kagami asked into the room.

"Very," came the answer from everyone immediately afterwards.

"You are all so mean." And there were the tears.

**The girls stared at him and whispered something to each other as Kise walked past everyone confidently.**

**"Isn´t he hot!"**

**"And tall! Wait, is he ... "**

**"The model!"**

Aomine grumbled. "Uhg, that never stops? I almost forgot how it was always with this annoying topic. It was like that everywhere he appeared. We could never go anywhere sensibly with him - unless it was evening. "

"Sei-chan, is that true?" Asked Mibuchi.

"I was almost never there because I was still busy at school, but I learned a lot from stories."

"Once a group of girls followed us from school to Maji Burger - they were hiding behind rubbish bins and bushes," said Kuroko.

"Or how four girls were hiding in our locker room. There are really better things to do in life than chasing after such an idiot, "added Midorima.

"That was really annoying, Kise-chin," smacked Murasakibara. "Nevertheless, I gladly accepted the sweets that I was supposed to give you. Even if you never got them ..."

"How could you, Murasakibaracchi!"

**Seirin was training intensively in the sports hall. Furihata was dribbling the ball, and was in a duel with Hyuga. Kuroko then released himself from Tsuchida and Furihata passed the ball to the Phantom. Kuroko passed the ball through Tsuchida's legs to Kagami, who faced Izuki. Izuki grinned mischievously, ready to stop the first year. But Kagami indicated a fake and ran right past Izuki towards the basket.**

**The fake came as a surprise that Izuki looked as if it were parallized and was even surprising for Hyuga. Izuki started running after Kagami.**

**"Not yet!"**

**Kagami used a turn-around and jumped up to the basket with the ball.**

**"He´s so fast!" Said Furihata.**

**With one hand, Kagami dipped the ball into the basket.**

**Ignorant to everyone, Kise saw it all and smiled slightly.**

**Kagami landed on the ground again, both teams standing around him.**

**"Nice shot!" Put in Kawahara.**

**"He´s amazing!" Said Koganei, impressed. "Such a quick turn at full speed ... He's no ordinary human."**

**"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles," Tsuchida added.**

**"He might really be able to beat them with that," said Furihata.**

**"That´s not an easy maneuver!" Said Kawahara.**

**"Maybe he's better than them already," Fukuda said.**

"Wrong," Aomine yelled. "I can do this quacking simple turnaround faster and with twice the power."

"Who do you call quacky here, Ahomine?" Kagami yelled back.

"You Bakagami!"

"I should probably practice my passports on you again, how do you think?", Kuroko suddenly asked.

All that was heard was a swallow.

**Kuroko heard the comments of his fellow players and remembered his conversation with Kagami, which he had with him the day after the tryouts and he made him understand that Kagami had not yet reached the generation of miracles.**

**"That´s what I said, but ..." Kuroko looked at Kagami who was just wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt.**

**After the game was over, Riko asked all players to come to her. "Gather round, everyone!"**

**"Yes, ma´am!"**

**Hyuga's eyes widened when he heard what Riko had just announced.**

**"A practice game against Kaijou High School?"**

"Ahhh. Now it all makes sense why the blond puppy is there, "Miyaji announced.

**Riko nodded. "That´s right. They won´t disappoint us. We´ll put plenty of first years on the court. "**

**"Disappoint us? They´re way better than us, "Koganei told her.**

Kaijou grinned proudly at it.

**"Are they really that good?" Asked Kawahara.**

**"They´re strong at the national level," Hyuga replied. "They play in the Inter High every year."**

**"And this year Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta," announced Riko.**

Kise almost said something if he hadn't felt the evil, in the form of Kasamatsu, behind him.

**"What?"**

**"Him?"**

**"The Generation of Miracles?"**

**Yes, the first grader trio was shocked.**

**Kuroko's expression didn't change a bit.**

**Kagami meanwhile, grinned to himself.**

**I never thoughtk I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm excited.**

**"Apparently Kise works as a model," said Hyuga.**

**"Seriously? Amazing" Izuki uttered.**

**"Good looking and good at basketball? That´s brutal ... ", said Koganei exhausted.**

**Riko handed it. "Idiot ..."**

"Well, everyone would love to be, right?" Kobori asked into the room.

"That's annoying. The first time he showed us his photo book, it was still cool - then it was annoying, "Aomine said.

"Eh? But that was two years ago? ", Kise uttered incomprehensibly.

"And by the way, isn't it unfair to say that Kise-kun is the only handsome guy on the team?" Kuroko then asked.

"What is it, Tetsu? Do you finally see how handsome I am? The only one hotter than me is me. "

"On the other hand, forget what I said. Kise-kun keeps the title. "

"OI!"

**Then suddenly many bright voices could be heard in the hall. Riko looked in the direction of these voices only to see how a long line of girls was in the hall, holding sheets of paper and all of them had a red sheen on their cheeks. The whole team looked at the scene.**

**Riko totally shocked. "Huh? What? What are all this people doing here? "**

**"Uh, I didn´t mean for this to happen," said Kise suddenly, a little embarrassed.**

**"That's ..." Hyuga stated thoughtfully.**

**Riko stared at Kise.**

**_What is the Generation of Miracles Kise Ryouta doing here?_ **

**Kise looked at Kuroko, who then managed a small nod. "It´s good to see you again."**

**"Good to see you," replied Kise.**

**The whole team looked at Kuroko and then back at Kise. They were still in shock.**

**"Kise Ryouta ..." Hyuga said, impressed.**

**Kise scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "Sorry, really. Um ... Do you think you could you wait five minutes? "**

"In the end we waited an hour - but you're welcome," said Hyuga scornfully.

"Gomen, gomen," Kise shivered, noticing the dark aura around Hyuga.

**After Kise had given all the autographs, he hopped off the stage.**

**"There." The camera panned from the floor up to Kise's smiling face.**

**"W-What are you doing here?" Asked Hyuga, shocked and confused.**

**Kise began to meet the Seirin team.**

**"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I´d come say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school. "**

**"Not any more than anyone else," Kuroko replied bluntly.**

**"You're so mean!" Howled Kise Fake tears.**

A good handful of people laughed weakly. Including Kasamatsu who laughed tears.

"Man, Kuroko really should have come to Kaijou, he would have shown Kise the place."

**Meanwhile, leave the first year trio in the magazine.**

**"Kise Ryouta," Furihata began to read. "Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical an sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat." The scene swung to a picture that showed Kise in a game. "While he was less experience than the other four, he is a rapidly improving all-rounder."**

**"Since youre second year? "Asked Huyga. Kise scratched his head. "That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."**

**"That never happened to me," Kuroko replied directly.**

**"What? It was just me? "And Kise was crying fake tears again.**

"You bullied people?" Asked Miyaji, Fukui and Kasamatsu at the same time.

"It was all Murasakibara's fault, the rest of us had nothing to do with it," Aomine waved her hands.

"Huh ~ Mine-chin, I'll crush you in a moment," said the lilac.

**Suddenly, however, Kise's eyes opened when a ball flew towards him. His reflexes allowed him to catch the ball immediately but also to let it fall again immediately.**

**"Ow! What was that for?"**

**Riko and Hyuga were shocked.**

**On the other side was Kagami.**

**"Kagami!"**

**"Kagami-kun!"**

"How often have you been suddenly aggressive, Taiga?" Asked Himuro.

"Yeah, Kagamicchi, that hurt," Kise grumbled.

"I got it," Kagami shouted.

**"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don´t tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy? ", Kagami came with the explanation of what he was doing.**

For a moment it was quiet in the room. Until Aomine raised his voice.

"THAT", Aomine began with a disgusted look. "That sounded so wrong."

Kagami turned dark red and could compete with his hair.

"That's not how I meant it!" He finally shouted.

**"What? I don't know if I'm ready. But I just ... ", thought Kise and finally nodded. "Fine, let´s do it. I have to thank you for that display. " Kise tossed the ball back to a slightly grinning Kagami.**

**"Unbelievable ...", Riko sighed.**

**"That could be bad," said Kuroko suddenly, who was standing next to her unnoticed by her.**

**She got a fright and blinked. "Huh?"**

**The whole basketball team now saw Kise standing with the ball in front of Kagami, who took a defensive position. The music also started playing again. Kise began to dribble. The camera showed a close-up of both faces showing how calm and focused they were. Kise, however, wore a knowing and yet arrogant grin. And then suddenly Kise started. Kise looked to the right and then to the left, indicating a fake and dribbling past Kagami to the left. Kagami immediately ran after him. Kagami tried to stop him, but with a turnaround Kise was back to the basket and jumped into the air for the dunk.**

**Riko gasped when she realized what was going on.**

**The scene after that showed how Kise made exactly the moves and steps that Kagami had previously made on Izuki. Including the turnaround.**

**Meanwhile, Kuroko could be heard explaining.**

**"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own."**

**_This isn´t simple imitation._ ** **Riko thought.**

**_That's ridiculous, I just did that! But .._ ** **. Kagami thought at the same time as he jumped up to knock the ball out of Kise's hand.** **_You´ve got to be kidding!_ **

**"Kagami´s on fire, too," commented Furihata, while the scene showed Kagami still getting to the ball with his fingertips. But Kise was too strong and a moment later he sank the ball into the basket.**

**Kagami was shocked when he realized he was falling.**

**_He's quicker than me. Stronger, too._ **

**Finally he landed his buttocks on the floor of the hall and looked up at Kise in disbelief. Kise, on the other hand, landed perfectly in front of him as the ball bounced away.**

**"This is the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko, your friend´s way too good, "said Kawahara. Kuroko frowned.**

**"I don't know that person," he replied. You could hear a little anger if you listened carefully.**

**"Huh?"**

**"To be honest ... I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected, "Kuroko replied.**

**Scenes from the previous one against one ran again.**

"Kurokocchi, you are sending me such confusing signals! Do you like or hate me? "Kise asked weakly, on the verge of collapse.

"Who knows," came the blunt answer.

"HEY!" And Kise started howling again

**Kise sighed and scratched the back of her head again. Then he looked down at Kagami.**

**"I don´t know about this ..." Kagami looked at him confused.**

**"After something so disappointing, I can't just leave nwo." Kise began to approach the rest of the team.**

**"Give us Kurokocchi."**

"Oi Kise. You have big nerves, don't you? You think you can just grab Tetsu, you self-loving bastard, "came Aomine's reply.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hit me," Kise shivered in fear when he saw Aomine's grimace.

**The Seirin team was surprised. Kise continued to walk confidently towards Kuroko and finally stopped in front of him.**

**"Come join us," he said, holding out a hand. "Let's play basketball together again."**

"Kise, have you already forgotten what the deal was, nanodayo?" Came Midorima's stiff question, which in that sense did not tolerate an answer.

"I know, but I just wanted to play basketball with Kurokocchi again, I couldn't stand it ..."

**Everyone at Seirin was completely shocked and couldn't believe it.**

**"I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It´s a waste of youre talent to stay here. What do you say? ", Kise explained.**

"What did I tell you, Kise? How should you deal with opponents? But not so disrespectful, you idiot! "Kasamatsu grumbled.

"He talked to them for maybe ten minutes and has already turned Seirin against himself. That is rather worrying for me when I think of other opponents, "Nakamura muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, senpais," Kise howled.

**Kuroko seemed unimpressed.**

**"I am honored to hear you say that. I must respectfully decline your offer. "**

**Kuroko bowed while politely declining the offer.**

**"That doesn´t make any sense! Besides, this isn´t like you. Winning was everything. Why didn´t you go somewhere better? "**

Most of them couldn't believe that the puppy Kise on the screen really was, who reacted so disrespectfully and irritably.

"Oh, oh, he seems to be in trouble, I'm so sorry, so sorry," Sakurai whispered to Imayoshi, he had been following everything quietly so far.

"I hope so," he said mischievously and made Sakurai gasp and tremble.

**"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we´d beat you, the Generation of Miracles, "answered Kuroko.**

**Kise's brows drew together.**

**"It really isn´t like you to joke around like that," said Kise.**

**A deep laugh was heard. Kise turned and looked at Kagami, who had laughed and was now wearing a determined grin.**

_**This is the Generation of Miracles. Thye really are amazing! And theres four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile.** _

**"What are you doing?" Asked the redhead. "I was gonna say that, Kuroko."**

**"I'm still have no sense of humor. I'm serious, "Kuroko said bluntly.**

"Can any of you guys joke at all?" Asked Takao.

"No."

"Too annoying."

"That's probably the stupidest question you could ask, and you've asked some of them, nanodayo."

"I'll do some."

"Dirty ones don't count, Dai-chan!"

"I tried it once ... hnn"

"Better leave it, Akashi!"

The others looked at each other. Okaaayyyy?

**Kise said nothing more but started to grin. Kagami, Kise and Kuroko stood in a triangle on the field and looked at each other. Then everything went black and the ending song began to play.**

"Let's see what's coming," said Hayama excitedly because, as expected, there were still twenty minutes left on the episode.

**But before that there was a picture that showed Riko and Hyuga. Riko had an arm around Hugya's neck and Seirin's captain had a clipboard in his hand, both thumbs up.**

"Huh? How did you get this picture again? It's almost a year old ", Riko looked incomprehensibly at the screen.

"If I come to it, the show really delves into our privacy on these things, doesn't it?" Miyaji asked.

"But we can't change it now, so let's just keep looking," Imayoshi said.

**Then suddenly a new scene began. Again a school could be seen. The camera panned to the sports hall. A moment later you could see the inner workings of this. There were still table tennis tables on the field. A boy was sitting on one of these. He had light brown hair and there was a basketball next to him.**

The teams were excited to see what this guy had to say. The GOMs, on the other hand, had to wait for twenty minutes.

**Then came his voice. "Can I start?" He asked into the camera. His voice was light. Apparently he got that okay as he then nodded.**

**"Okay, so I really don't know how to start because I've never done anything like that. Still, I hope that something useful comes out of here. "**

**He cleared his throat briefly.**

**"My name is Akimoto Keisuke and I'm currently in my first year of high school. Before that, I went to Murakami Middle School in Niigata Prefecture. "**

"We only played against this school once, didn't we?" Asked Kise.

"Can't remember," Aomine replied tersely. He had stopped thinking about it.

"Yes we have. In the winter of our sophomore year, "Akashi announced.

**"I want to keep it short because the memories are really not nice. For a basketball lover like me, the game against Teiko was horror. But from the beginning. In my sophomore year, our school met the Teiko and her team in the pre-illeminations. We knew what was written about them in the media and what they were called, but we didn't think it was really that bad. Our team was looking forward to the game - when did you have the chance to play Teiko again? The game was especially important for our Senpais. Three of them on the team would leave in the end.**

**Well, when the time came - we had more parallelization than joy. "**

**Akimoto picked up the basketball.**

**"As a guest team, they were on the field earlier than we were, but when we got onto the field, we were speechless. No idea why, but the charisma they had ... frightened us - not just a little. I still remember watching Midorima Shintaro when he was practicing one of his threesomes - over half the field. The first thing I thought was, why is he doing this, can't he just shoot normally? One of my senpais at the time only said to me that if he saw it, he would lose his desire to play. He told me that Midorima didn't have to run forward and he would still score. "**

**Again he looked at the ball in his hands.**

**"The others were the same. Over-talented for middle school. Too strong for the opponent. I was perhaps the only one who found it more impressive than horrible, but the others on the team didn't share my opinion. "**

**Akimoto started tossing the ball from hand to hand.**

**"My best friend, he played small forward, was sitting next to me on the bench when we had the last tactical briefing. He was trembling. I didn't know what was going on and asked him. He told me he was afraid of them, especially Murasakibara and Akashi but also a little bit of Aomine. I asked him again why and he replied that he could see lightning bolts in her eyes. I dismissed it as an exaggeration because nobody can see that. I didn't notice that he was actually trying to tell me that he was totally afraid to play against her and was about to run off the field. "**

The players in the cinema looked shocked at the screen. They have never experienced anything like it.

"How awful must that have been for his friend?" Asked Mibuchi.

"Just wait and see what he says," said Susa.

**"The game started normally. Of course, Teiko took the lead. But I wanted to play and my senpais too. But after a while - maybe at the beginning of the second half, we ran out of breath. Kise Ryouta was removed from the seat and someone new was substituted on. I can hardly believe it myself, but that I forgot Kuroko Testuya after he came on is a bit embarrassing today. Even if I didn't think about any of them after the game. And it apparently happened regularly that players forgot Kuroko. "**

**He looked contrite to the right, apparently where the windows of the hall were.**

**"At that point we were 35 points behind Teiko. But I wasn't ready to give up just like that - unfortunately I was apparently the only one on my team. "**

**Now he lowered his head. Nobody could see his eyes anymore.**

The players of the six teams felt queasy. When they looked forward to the front row, they saw six players who looked just like the player on the screen.

"I don't know what happened in the game to their thoughts and their motivation, but they fell apart before my eyes. We lost the game 178 to 82. We didn't even make it to 100, that sucks. "

He laughed scornfully. You could see that talking about it took him away.

"But the game wasn't decisive for me. You can lose that way, even if it doesn't happen often. But what happened after that puked me. "

**Akimoto looked up and you could see the anger in it.**

**"The game was over and we stood to say goodbye. I thought I could have a few more words with the captain or - man, anyone - the player, but the only thing I got was a waving hand from Aomine and a blank look and shrug from Akashi. That, if I'm honest, puked me the most. You haven't exchanged a word with us. I only understood why when my senpai told me that we weren't good enough for them and that a winner can't say anything about a loser. Apparently that was the principle in Teiko. In retrospect, I have to believe that Teiko trained their students like robots. Zero feeling only profit maximization. "**

**He had to laugh about it himself.**

**"Well, in short. Our senpais have resigned and the basketball club disbanded after the game. Neither of us wanted to compete again against the "Robots of Teiko", as we called them. Even if we had trained - it just wasn't good enough. Neither our self-confidence nor our will. Man, we were middle school - and none from an elite school, we were children, we just couldn't realize it yet - and who might not know the Teiko players either.**

**Most of us have renounced basketball. My best friend still hates him and has vowed never to invest in a sport again. "**

"That's pretty tough," admitted Fukui. Little did he know that most of the teams that played against Teiko would be like that afterwards.

"I think he won't be the only one who will say something like that," said Riko.

One look at the six brightly colored heads and each of the teams knew that they would hear a few more things - but it can only help them and make it clear that their behavior was not good either.

**"At the beginning I still believed that basketball could still be continued at our school - but nobody found each other - nobody wanted to play against Teiko, in the end the fear of receiving such a defeat was too great."**

**Akimoto sighed.**

**"So I stopped playing basketball and just focused on my degree. But one day - I think it was sometime in summer - I received a message. It has been shared very often on social networks and in forums and has many interested parties. So I clicked on the blog that was displayed to me. At first I didn't understand what it was all about, because there were various reports about Inter High and the schools that participated, but most of all it was about one person. And that person is Kuroko Tetsuya. Unfortunately I don't know who started this blog, but he must have remembered Kuroko very much and that it happened a miracle. I felt it after I played against him like many others - I forgot him ", the boy smiled apologetically.**

**"But in any case, there were numerous comments among the reports, photos from the competitions and the game tables. Other players wrote their stories of how they had played against the generation of miracles and lost and that they gave up, but through Seirin and especially Kuroko they rekindled hope. I don't know if what was written there is true - about how Kuroko wants to melt the cold eyes of his former teammates - but after this year's Winter Cup, I could see that that was his goal, at least I think, right he wanted to prove that he is the strongest, but what do I know. "**

**Now he really smiled again.**

**"Finally the blog went into the Winter Cup and since I signed up on the blog, I saw that there were more followers every day. Not only did former players take notice, there were and are voices from high schools and even colleges. It became a proper site to support Kuroko. And that he really did it is just fantastic. I was at the final and watched - when I saw how everyone was screaming for Seirin one after the other, I noticed that not only we former opponents but also the current teams of the miracle generation plus themselves wanted Seirin to win. And I can imagine that Seirin is something of a miracle for the miracle generation - because Seirin has managed to make basketball lovable again for these five crazy people.**

**Well, who knows, maybe I can finally talk to the gentlemen - that which I couldn't do back then. "**

And with that, the camera turned away from the boy, towards the basketball hoop on the other side. Then the picture stopped and for a moment the black screen indicated that the episode was over.

Silence spread in the room, just like the other day, after this kind of "final documentary". The teams noticed how discomfort spread in the front row. They themselves were still shocked by what was said.

Although they did not understand everything why, why and why - but they knew they would find out everything at some point anyway and then the puzzle would give a whole picture.

"I think we should take a short break, but I would like to continue. Anyone who wants to can join. Let's say - I'll start the next episode in twenty minutes, okay? "Shirogane Kozo began to ask.

Many gave him an instant nod.

"What about you guys?" He asked, then turned to the front row.

Kagami, Takao and Himuro nodded immediately, they too wanted to see further.

Just as Shirogane was about to speak to his former charges, the door opened - and Kiyoshi came in beaming.

As if the light dawned on them all, almost all of them screamed. "Where the hell have you been ?!"

Didn't they notice that the always happy center suddenly wasn't there anymore?

The brown-haired man looked at everyone in surprise and then scratched his head with an embarrassed smile.

"Shortly after the episode started I got a call from someone. Sorry. "

"Fool, say that now," Hyuga grumbled back.

 _Just like a tsundere like Shin-chan_ , Takao thought as he watched the exchange between the two.

While Hyuga and Kiyoshi were entertaining the room, only Riko, Momoi and Shirogane noticed that the six miracles slowly stole out of the room. Finally the three of them got up, were surprised that all three had the same thought, but followed behind the six.

Curious what would happen now ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AGAIN ! YEAH !  
> I hope you haven't forgotten the story in time and have been waiting eagerly for the next chapter.  
> I finally had time to work on this story again.  
> Unfortunately I have only finished this one chapter so far, but I've already started the twelfth.  
> Since I still have to write a few exams, I unfortunately cannot concentrate on updating regularly here every day, but I will make an effort.  
> I will say goodbye for a few days and hope you enjoyed this chapter - and I can tell you there is still a lot to come - the whole story and what will happen have been in my book since the beginning.  
> Have fun, stay healthy and until then, your Alina :))))))))


End file.
